So I'm A Devil Now, Huh? (Discontinued)
by theotakureader101
Summary: REWRITE IS UP! Go check it out of you're interested.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is gonna be an oc fanfiction and I'm just gonna take a second to tell you some stuff before we get started. First, I suck at describing shit and let's just say I'm still quite knew to writing stories so if you somehow run into this story and decided to read it keep your expectations low cause I doubt I'm any good at this. Second, if you read the story and don't like it then that's cool, just go on your way and read something better shouldn't be that hard to find something better than…this. Third, my oc will NOT have a harem because I just don't feel like having some chick magnet character, that's what issei is for. Fourth and last note, just because he doesn't get a harem doesn't mean he's pointless I will try and make him as important of a character as issei is. Ok, I think that's all I have to say, hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Darkness. That was all I could see. A dark, scary void that looked like it went on forever. Sometimes when I look at it, I feel like at some it's gonna swallow me up and then...there'l be nothing left._

 _~ring~ring~ring_

 _My eyes shot open as I heard the sound of my alarm clock ringing next to my bed. I smashed it off and slowly sat up with droopy eyes. I sat up and started getting ready for school. I go to school at Kuoh academy, a formerly all girls high school until just recently. I wore the standard boy's uniform consisting of black pants and a blazer, only instead of a white dress shirt with a ribbon I wore a blue hoodie under my blazer. I had bed hear but I didn't bother fixing it. I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed an apple out of the fridge and my way out of the house locking the door behind me. Oh, where are my manners. My name is Yoichi Kakazu, second year student at Kuoh academy and I'm what you would call a battle maniac because…well you'll see._

 _As I was walking by, I saw a street gang lounging by an alley. Most people would stay away. I'm not most people. I walked over to them, my head down and bangs shadowing my eyes with a dark aura over me. They noticed me and looked over with a scowl on their faces._

" _You need something walking over to us punk." One of them said._

" _Or are you just looking for an ass beating." Another one said._

 _I slowly looked up at them with still covered in a dark aura and a creepy smile on my face and my eyes in sanpaku (look it up)_

" _Oh nothing, just felt like having some fun." I answered them simply._

* * *

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

 _Students were everywhere around the Kuoh academy either chatting or doing a bit of club activities before classes start. Around the gate students were keeping their distance from one particular student who was making his way towards the building. He had jet black hair and was wearing the boy's uniform except instead of a dress shirt with a ribbon, a blue hoodie was under his blazer. It was Yoichi, and why were people avoiding him you ask, well the answer is simple. He had blood dripping from his forehead and blood stains of his uniform, the thing is. It wasn't his blood._

" _Hey, look it's that psychopath Yoichi." One of the guy students whispered to his friend._

" _Yea, and by the looks of it he got into another fight." He whispered back._

" _Seriously, he's the worst. What the hell kind of person gets into fights for fun." Another one whispered_

" _What a creep, I also heard he beats his opponent to the point of death sometimes. The police can't do anything because apparently he hides the body pretty well." One the girls student whispered to her friend._

" _Seriously? Better stay away from him then." She whispered back._

 _Yoichi of course, just ignored them. He was having his own thoughts._

" _Damn weaklings, I thought I would finally get a good fight if I attacked a big gang too." He said to himself, irritation and disappointment in his voice. Needless to say, The guys he fought were completely destroyed._

 _On his way he saw two people ahead who walked towards him with a smile. They were his best friends, Takumi Nakashima and Hiroto Akashiya. Takumi had a slim figure like Yoichi, same height as him as well. He has blonde hair combed cleanly towards the back and was quite handsome ,He wore the boy's uniform neatly and carried the demeanor of a polite young man. Hiroto on the other hand was taller than the both of them, He's around 187 cm. He has a well built figure with broad shoulders, his hair is black and spiked up. He wore the uniform without the ribbon and one of the buttons undone revealing a black shirt underneath. He carried the demeanor of a delinquent._

" _Sup' man, are you ok?" Takumi greeted and asked with a sweat drop._

" _Yea, That's a lot of blood on your forehead. You should wipe that off." Hiroto said calmly as he handed a handkerchief to Yoichi, which he gladly accepted._

" _It's cool guys, It's not mine." He said as he wiped his forehead. Takumi and Hiroto just sighed at that, they were basically used to his antiques already._

" _Anyway guys, I got some big news." Takumi told them._

" _Oh really, due tell." Yoichi said with an amused smile, hoping it was something that could give him a bit of fun._

" _Apparently Issei Hyoudou, one of the perverted trio was seen walking to school with Rias Gremory one the two great onee – samas of the school." Takumi told them and Yoichi immediately lost interest._

" _Seriously?" Hiroto asked._

" _Yup, It's all everyones been talking about." Takumi confirmed. "Man, talk about lucky right?" He asked them._

" _Totally." Hiroto agreed._

 _~yawn~_

 _They both looked to Yoichi who yawned and had a bored expression on his face._

" _Whatever man, I'm gonna go now. Let me know if you get any news of someone strong I can fight." He said as he walked towards the building._

 _They both looked at him walked towards the building, hands in his pockets and whistling a tune._

" _Geez, he really doesn't care about anything besides fighting doesn't he?" Takumi said more like a statement than a question._

" _Yea, but it's not like he's a bad guy. It's just…that's what's fun to him." Hiroto told him and it's true, Yoichi is not a bad person, he just likes fighting._

" _I can't argue with that. I hope he gets that fight he wants so badly someday." Takumi said with a smile as Hiroto nodded in agreement._

* * *

 ** _End Of School Day, Third Person P.O.V_**

 _School was over, many students didn't go home yet because they have club activities. Yoichi wasn't in a club so he just left school right away. He didn't want to go home yet so he decided to take a little stroll around the town. At one point while he was walking he was stopped by a woman, she was wearing a pink dress and had a weird hairstyle that made her look like she had bat wings on her head._

" _Please help us out." She said with a smile as she handed him a flyer and walked away. The flyer had some kind of weird symbol on it and had the sentence 'I will grant your wish'._

" _Huh, weird but ok." Yoichi said as he put the thing in his pocket and continued his stroll_

* * *

 ** _At The Park Third Person P.O.V_**

 _The day started getting darker as time passed and it was almost sundown. Yoichi was walking around the park at this time and was spacing out thinking about some things._

' _I'm really bored. I'd go look for a fight but what would be the use, all those street thugs were challenging at first but then it kept getting easier as I keep on fighting them.' He thought to himself. 'Sigh~, I just wanna strong opponent to fight, man. Is that really too much to ask.'_

" _As expected a total bust, not surprised though. If I got attacked here twice I wouldn't come here again." His thoughts were broken by the sound of a man's voice._

 _He looked towards the voice and saw a man and woman near the fountain. The man looked around his early forties and was wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants, black shoes and a black fedora. The woman on the other hand looked around 17 or 18, her attire consisted of what looked like an S &M outfit, with shoulder pads that had spikes on it. In case if your wondering, she's got a huge chest._

" _Dammit, I really should've stayed and finished him off when I killed him." She said._

 _Hearing the word killed, Yoichi got curious and walked over to them._

" _Hello, what are you two doing here this late exactly" He asked them as the two turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. The man was the first to speak up._

" _None of your damn business brat, piss off." He said to him displeasure obvious in his voice._

" _Oh I'm sorry, it's just that you two look really suspicious. Hey girly, maybe you should save that outfit for when your doing 'it' with someone." Yoichi mocked, getting a glare from the girl. And you, that fedora makes you look like a hipster you know that. Real suspicious." With that he got a glare from the man as well._

" _Raynare, go back to the hideout first. I'm gonna teach this brat a lesson." The man said to the girl, now identified as 'Raynare'. She nodded and a pair of black wings sprouted from her back and she took off. Yoichi's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the girl's wings and watched as she flew away. Because he was distracted, he didn't see the man charge at him and threw a punch to his face. The force of the hit was too strong and sent him flying towards a tree._

' _So strong, what the hell kind of guy is he.' Yoichi thought as he crashed into the tree, he could feel the back of his head bleeding. When he looked up, he saw that the man grew a pair of black wings just like the girl that flew off earlier._

" _Ok buddy, what the hell are you? Cause I'm pretty sure humans don't have wings." He said to the man with narrowed eyes but if you look closely you could see a small smile on his face._

" _I'm a fallen angel by the name of Dohnaseek, you messed with the wrong person brat. A shitty human like you doesn't stand a chance against someone like me." The man now identified as Dohnaseek said with a smirk._

 _But what happened after he said that completely shocked him. Yoichi stood up, the smile on his face was very obvious now._

" _Haha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Yoichi laughed insanely which made Dohnaseek feel a bit disturbed. "That's awesome, that punch you gave me was so strong. FINALLY, a strong opponent." He said with an excited smile._

' _What the hell is wrong with this kid? Is he some sort of battle maniac or something?' Dohnaseek thought to himself with a sweat drop._

" _LETS DO THIS." Yoichi yelled as he charged at Dohnaseek and threw a series of punches at him. Dohnaseek didn't seem to have much of a problem dodging all of them but he was focused on Yoichi's fist that he didn't have time to prepare himself when Yoichi kneed him in the stomach._

" _Gugh." Dohnaseek coughed, a little bit of pain surged his stomach. "Heh, not bad. FOR A HUMAN." Dohnaseek shouted as he kicked Yoichi in the stomach sending him flying through several trees. What impressed Dohnaseek was the fact that Yoichi still had a little bit of strength left to stand up. Yoichi didn't seem intimidated at all by the attack but instead, his smile grew even wider._

' _Holy shit, this guy is strong. I'm definitely no match for him." Yoichi thought to himself, not exactly disliking the facts of his words. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain through his stomach. He looked down and saw a light spear pierced through his stomach. He then looked up and saw Dohnaseek flying in the sky with a smirk on_

" _I don't usually kill humans, but I made an exception for you. Goodbye brat." Dohnaseek said as he flew off._

 _Yoichi immediate fell to the ground in a pool of blood coming from his stomach. His eyes were opened but his vision was blurring._

' _So this is it huh? Oh well, not like there was anything interesting happening in my life.' He thought to himself. 'Damn it, I asked for a strong opponent and I got one. Where did that get me? ...I just wished…'_

" _I JUST WISH I COULD HAVE ONE MORE SHOT AT HIM." Yoichi shouted with as much energy as he could muster. As soon as he did, the flyer in his had flew up and turned into a magic circle summoning a girl with long flowing crimson red hair, she was wearing the Kuoh academy girl's uniform. It was Rias Gremory._

" _Well, look what we have here. So you're the one that summoned me." Rias said to the boy as she looked down at him. 'It doesn't look like he has anything special about hi-" Rias was cut off from her thoughts as she saw the boy's face, it had excitement, determination and annoyance. Not just that but she saw a small smile on his face. 'This boy, he's not afraid or annoyed at his death. It looks like he's excited.' Rias thought to herself. She then took something out of her pocket that appeared to be a pawn piece from chess. 'Since I have one more… why not.' She thought to herself with a smile._

" _I like that look in your eyes, do you want another chance at life?" She asked him._

 _Hearing those words, Yoichi widened his eyes. 'If I live, I'll get another chance to fight him again.' Yoichi thought. "YES, yes I do." Yoichi replied with as much energy as he could._

" _Very well, from this moment forward you will your life for my sake and become my servant." Rias said to him with a smile._

' _Weird, but…whatever I guess.' Yoichi thought before everything went dark._

 _And that was the start of his new life as a devil._

 ** _Chapter end_**

 ** _Ok done. Whew, that was a lot of fun. Anyway, I thought I'd answer a few questions before I go. First your probably wondering why does Rias have another pawn piece when she already used all eight on Issei. Well, I couldn't think of any other way to bring him into Rias's peerage without changing canon stuff, so let's just say Issei took up 7 pieces and Yoichi took 1 ok. Second, about Yoichi…he will not have a sacred gear. Now before all of you go complaining let me just say he will be a strong character, he just won't have a sacred gear because he'll be getting really strong by training his butt off. As for what kind of fighting technique he'll have I'm gonna reveal that later on. Third, if my writing is bad or REALLY bad I apologise, I'm still new to writing. Lastly, please let me know what you think of the story do you like it? Do you dislike it? Do you absolutely hate it? Or are you neutral about it, whatever. Just let me know what you think._**

 ** _Reminder: If you really hate this story then remember, you don't have to read it. I'm writing this fanfiction because I thought it would be fun and it is. So please, if you don't like then just tell me you don't like and decide yourself wether your gonna keep reading my story or not._**

 ** _I'm gonna go now. See ya._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: About the entire previous chapter being italicized, sorry about that. Me, being the idiot that I am didn't realize I had the writing like that. So yeah, sorry and that won't happen again…I hope.**

 **Ok, here's chapter 2. I forgot to mention I'll try and keep the updates on this as frequent as I can. Also Forgive me if the Raynare arc is a little bad at first, I'm really not sure about how I'm gonna go about the beginning of this arc. I pretty much got the rest of the story all planned out, it's just the DAMN beginning is how I'm not sure how I'm gonna work out. So yeah, sorry if the beginning of this story seems rushed or bad and half-assed, I'm gonna try my best to avoid that but I don't know. Anything could happen. Anyway I've babbled enough, I'll let you get to reading.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Next Day, Yoichi P.O.V**

Ring~Ring~

That was the first thing I heard when I finally got my consciousness back, my stupid alarm.

SMASH

I slammed my fist onto the alarm clock, destroying it in the process. What the hell happened anyway? How did I get back into my room? Last I remember-

 **Flashback**

 _I looked down and saw a spear pierced through my stomach._

' _Well shit…that's bad.' I thought to myself. When I looked up I saw Dohnaseek flying in the air with a smirk on his face._

" _I don't usually kill humans, but I made an exception for you. Goodbye brat." He said as he flew off._

 _As soon as he left I fell to the ground in a pool of blood._

 **Flashback End**

That's right, I was killed. So why the hell am I back in my room? Or…could this be heaven? That's when I noticed there was a huge lump under the sheets next to me. I immediately pulled up the sheets and saw what I never expected to see. There she was, a teenage girl with crimson hair asleep on my bed. If you think that sounds bad then to make matters worse, she's completely naked leaving me front row seats to her…assets.

'Ok, this is just bullshit. As far as I'm concerned, I was not having sex, I WAS FUCKING DYING.' I thought to myself trying to assess the situation. In the end I couldn't think of anything and decided to just wake her up.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up. You've got some explaining to do." I said as I shook her a bit.

I saw her eyes flutter as they began to open. So she has green eyes, well doesn't that just fit so perfectly with her looks.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" She asked smiling. She doesn't seem to care that her HUGE jugs are right there for me to see.

"Pretty good, but would you mind explaining things to me because I'm pretty sure I was bleeding to death before this or something like that." I said as I got up and started getting dressed for school.

"I'm quite surprised you're not flustered or panicking." She said as she sat up and brushed her hair off of her face. "Well, as to answer your question, yes, you were dying. As for how you're still alive though, it's because I brought you back. By turning you into a devil." She answered me like that was the most normal thing you could say to a person.

I stared at her for a few seconds before answering.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked her.

"Ah right, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Rias Gremory and I'm a devil. Not only that, but I'm also your master. Nice to meet you, Yoichi Kakazu." said the naked crimson haired girl casually sitting on my bed.

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **On The Way To School, Yoichi P.O.V**

Me and Rias were currently on our way to school. I tried asking her more questions but she said she would tell me everything when we get there. So we got dressed, had breakfast and made our way. Since I can't cook Rias had to make breakfast and let me just say, her cooking is awesome.

"Is it alright if I ask a few questions?" she asked me while we're walking.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I notice that you live alone. Where are your parents?" She asked me.

"Dead. They died in a car accident when I was four." I answered without hesitation. It was a long time ago, not really a big deal.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She apologized immediately. "But how do you support yourself?"

"I have a brother who works as a doctor overseas. He sends me money every month to live off of." I answered.

"I see."

After she said that there was once again silence between us.

"Hey senpai, is it just me or is it really freaking hot today?" I asked as I felt the heat burning more than usual.

"Ah yes, don't worry you'll get used to that. We devils don't really take well to sunlight." She answered.

"Really now? Well that sucks."

As we were walking I saw a few delinquents gathering around reading what looked like a porn magazine around the corner of a park.

"Hey senpai, I gotta do something before heading to school. How about you just tell me where to meet you and I'll come by later." I said as I started walking towards the group of delinquents.

"Very well, when you get there just head to class. I'll send someone to get you after school. I'll talk to you later." She said as she went on her way.

"Got it." I replied.

The delinquents saw me getting closer and they turned to look at me with a scowl.

"What is it? You got something to say to us punk?" The person who looked like the leader said to me.

"Not really. Just try to give me a good fight." I said with a smile.

* * *

 **Rias P.O.V**

As I made my way to class I met Akeno, my [Queen] on the way.

"Good morning Buchou." She greeted me with her usual ladylike smile.

"Good morning Akeno. Did you find information on my newest servant like I told you to?" I asked her as we walked to class.

"Yes, it wasn't that hard. He's known throughout the school to be a psychopath." She replied.

"A psychopath?"

"Yes, he comes to school daily with blood on his face apparently. People say he starts fights every day, be it with delinquents or street thugs." She answered still smiling.

"I see, well tell the others to be expecting a new member." I told her.

"Yes, Buchou."

* * *

 **After School, Third Person P.O.V**

It was the end of the day and Yoichi stayed back in class today instead of leaving straight away like usual. He was currently waiting for the person Rias was gonna send to fetch him. He was honestly really unsatisfied, the reason being the fact that it suddenly got a lot easier to beat up those delinquents for some reason. Suddenly, every girl in the class was making a huge ruckus at the door. Yoichi looked and saw Yuuto Kiba, the prince of the school walk through the door. Kiba was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, he wore the boy's uniform fully and neatly. He then proceeded to walk over to Yoichi's desk.

"Hello. How're you doing?" He greeted with a smile.

"Good, but I don't know you, so I'm gonna guess you're the one Rias sent to get me?" Yoichi asked.

"Indeed, please follow me." He gestured.

Yoichi got up and started following behind him. As they walked Yoichi could hear whispers from the girls.

"No way, why is Kiba-kun hanging out with that psycho."

"That psycho better not do anything to Kiba-kun or else he's dead."

"First the pervert now the psycho, why is this happening?"

Even though they were obviously insulting him, Yoichi just ignored it. HHe didn't care about what people he didn't know thought of him. He also wasn't one to let insults get to him. After a few minutes of walking they reached the old school building. They walked around the building until Kiba stopped at one room and knocked on the door.

"Buchou, I have brought him." He said after knocking.

"Come in." The person through the door called out.

With that Kiba opened the door and they both walked in. Surveying the room Yoichi saw four more people in it. The first was a boy with short brown hair, he was wearing the uniform with his dress shirt opened revealing a red shirt underneath. The second was a girl with black hair tied into a long ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She had a voluptuous figure and a chest slightly even bigger than Rias and she was wearing the girl's uniform. The third was a girl with white hair in a bob cut. She had the figure of a little girl and was wearing the girl's uniform without the shoulder cape. And the last one was Rias who was sitting at her desk.

"Hello again Yoichi, welcome to the occult research club." Rias greeted as everybody in the room smiled to him except the white haired girl who simply nodded and the brown haired boy whose eyes widened when he heard his name.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH." He screamed causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"Yoichi as in Yoichi Kakazu? What the hell is the psycho of the school doing here?" He asked while pointing a shaking finger at Yoichi.

"The 'psycho' is the newest edition to our team and my new servant, Issei." Rias said with a smile.

"Wait, Issei? I know you." Yoichi said walking up to him.

"Y-y-you do?" He stuttered.

"Well not really, I just heard one of my friends mention you. He said you were part of the perverted trio or something." Yoichi said as Issei's face faulted.

"Well whatever, nice to meet you Issei…" Yoichi said stretching his words as he lifted his hand for a handshake.

"Hyoudou, Issei Hyoudou, a second year. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook Yoichi's hand.

"Ara ara, so nice to meet you. My name is Akeno Himejima, a third year and the vice president." The girl with the ponytail said.

"Yoichi Kakazu, nice to meet you senpai." Yoichi answered politely.

"Yuuto Kiba a second year. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kiba introduced himself.

"Koneko Toujou a first year, please take care of me." The white haired girl said with a little bow.

"Now that introductions are done I think it's time you got some answers." Rias said getting off from her seat and walking to stand in front of her desk.

"Yea, but I think I can put together the pieces already." Yoichi said as he took a seat next to Issei on the couch. "Let me guess you're all devils aren't you? And I bet this whole occult research club thing is all a cover up for you guys to do devil stuff right?" Yoichi asked with a raised eyebrow getting a nod from everyone.

"That is correct, you're quite sharp." Rias complemented. "Now, how exactly did you die?"

"I was killed by a guy who called himself a fallen angel or something." Yoichi replied.

"Can you give a description on how he looked?" She asked.

"He was wearing a trench coat and a fedora."

"I see, while we're on the topic of fallen angels I guess I'll explain the three factions to you then." Rias said.

 **10 Minutes Of Explaining Later.(I don't wanna type in the whole goddamn explanations of the three factions, if you don't know it just go read it off the light novel or better yet just watch the anime.)**

"So basically you revived me as a devil and now I'm your servant. Am I right?"

"Precisely." Rias confirmed.

"Yea, as…'good' as that sounds can you at least tell me what benefits I get out of this."

"Well, if you work hard enough, you'll be able to become a high class devil one day. With that you might be able to get your own harem." Rias told him, whispering in his ears the last part.

"Not really interested in that, isn't there anything else?" Yoichi asked.

"Well what exactly do you want?" Rias asked back.

With that Yoichi put a hand on his chin thinking. What did he want? It was then a thought came to him.

"Question, about the fallen angel that attacked me…was he one of the leaders or something?" Yoichi asked.

"I'm afraid not. If your descriptions are correct, I can tell he's the same fallen angel that attacked Issei. And I can tell he's a low class fallen angel and falls into the category of weak ones." Rias told him as his eyes widened. He started shaking from what Rias presumed to be fear. She closed her eyes as she said

"I know that might seem frightening but I assure yo-" Before Rias could finish she was cut off by

"Haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Yoichi threw his head back and started laughing like a maniac. Everyone started staring at him with confusion.

"That's…THAT'S AWESOME." He shouted with an excited smile. "I always thought the world was full of weaklings, then I find a guy who was strong enough to beat me without even breaking a sweat…NOW I FIND OUT HE WAS ONE OF THE WEAKEST ONES." He said getting more and more excited with every word.

'Omg, he's a battle maniac.' Everyone else in the room thought with a sweat drop. Yoichi then looked Rias in the eyes, still with his excited smile.

"So Rias, if I become your servant, will I be able to run into opponents just like that fallen angel?" He asked.

"Just like him and even stronger." Rias said with a smile while nodding.

"In that case I'll gladly be your servant. I wanna fight strong opponents." Yoichi said as he bowed to all of them. "Plus, I owe the guy who killed me some payback."

"Well then now that that's settled we should head out now everyone." Rias said and Akeno then prepared a teleportation circle.

"Wait, where are we going?" Issei asked.

"We have orders to terminate a stray devil. We were gonna go straight away but Buchou decided to wait and explain things to Yoichi first." Akeno said as the teleportation circle was ready.

* * *

 **Building In Outskirts Of Town, Third Person P.O.V**

The peerage was now currently at an old building that's on the outskirts of town. They received orders from the archduke to hunt down a stray devil. Stray devils were devils that had betrayed or killed their masters. Cases like that rarely occur but the power of devils are so enormous that you can't even compare it to the time when you were human. So, there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interest. Those, are stray devils. Stray devils leave their master's side and cause trouble somewhere else. They are like stray dogs in a way. When found, the master or other devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the devils. Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels see them as a threat and will eliminate the stray devils whenever found. There is nothing scarier than a devil who does not abide by any rule.

"We received information that a certain stray devil had been luring victims here to eat them." Akeno said as they all walked into the building.

"Eat?" Issei asked a bit panicked.

"And passing judgment on him is our task tonight." She finished and Issei inwardly shivered while Yoichi kept his composure seemingly unaffected.

"The smell of blood." Koneko said as they kept on walking inside the building.

'I can't smell anything. I guess she's got a better sense of smell.' Issei thought to himself.

'I don't smell a thing, is she some sort of dog devil or something?' Yoichi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Issei, Yoichi, this is a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias said to both of them.

"Wait, are you serious? I'm positive I won't be of much use." Issei said panic in his voice.

"Not to be arrogant but I already know what it's like to fight." Yoichi said still keeping his cool.

"Not with devils you don't. It's impossible for you both right now. Today, just concentrate and observe how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have." Rias told them.

"The traits?" Issei asked with a confused face while Yoichi simply looked at her curiously.

"Devils who are the masters give traits to those who will become their servants. A long time ago, there was a three sided war between the devils, the fallen angels and God with its angel followers. All three sides had a large army and fought for almost an eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished with no side winning." Rias explained.

"The devils were no exception. Big devils who commanded a peerage of 20 or 30 troops lost most of their servants because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." Kiba continued.

"I heard that most of the pure blood devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the devils, fallen angels and God. Even though the fallen angels' and god's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we'll be in trouble." Akeno continued.

"Then the devils decided to use to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]." Rias finished.

"Evil Piece?" Issei and Yoichi said at the same time.

"Devils with a peerage decide to use traits of the human game 'Chess' to their servant devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of their servants were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are the [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of devils and give them enormous power. This system was made in the past few hundred years and this unexpectedly became popular amongst devils with a peerage." She explained.

"Enormous power huh? That explains why those delinquents felt weaker all of a sudden." Yoichi said to himself quietly.

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" Issei asked.

"Yes, they started to compete against each other. For example, "My [Knight] is stronger!" or "No my [Rook] is stronger!" As a result, high class devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their servants. We call it the 'Rating Game'. Anyway, this game became popular amongst the devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how good they are at the game affects the devil's social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status." She finished.

"That sounds AWESOME. It sounds like a good chance to find strong opponents." Yoichi said with glee, causing everyone to sweat drop at his battle crazed attitude.

"I'm not a mature devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Issei, Yoichi and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias told them, causing Yoichi to immediately slump his shoulders forward and sigh in depression and disappointment.

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?" Issei asked.

"Yeah" Kiba answered.

Then a question hit both Issei and Yoichi.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?" They both asked at the same time.

"You both are–" Rias stopped there. The reason being that they all sensed a presence of an enemy approaching.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice coming from below the ground said.

"Stray devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias said

Suddenly, a topless woman appears from the shadows. Heavy footsteps were heard and the next thing that appeared is the body of a gigantic beast. It was a grotesque being with unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding what looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. I will gladly eliminate you." Rias said not even fazed by her appearance.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrrl! I will rip your body and colour it in red just like your hair." The stray barked but Rias just seemed amused.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias called out.

"Yes!" He replied.

 **Swoof!**

Kiba sprints ahead with immense speed as soon as Rias gave the order. Issei found himself awestruck at that while Yoichi looked very excited, no doubt extremely happy at what Kiba was capable of.

"Issei, Yoichi I will continue with the lecture." Rias said. "Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a knight have their speed increased. And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba abruptly stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn out sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

 **Su!**

Kiba suddenly disappears again. The next moment the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When Issei and Yoichi looked up, they saw both of its arms were cut off along with the spears. Blood gushed out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest knight." Rias explained.

Issei and Yoichi looked and saw a shadow near the monster's leg. It was Koneko.

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a rook is its– "

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!" The monster screamed.

 **Stomp!**

The monster tries to stomp on Koneko but the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely. The girl with the tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of the [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a monster of that caliber to stomp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias told them.

 **Lift!**

Koneko completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly." Koneko says before jumping high and punches the monster's stomach.

 **Bang!**

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards. Issei then made a note to himself never to piss her off while Yoichi got even more excited.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do." Akeno laughs while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop] and [Rook].

"Guuuuuuu…!" The monster stares at Akeno who lets out a fearless laugh seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno puts her hands towards the sky.

 **FLASH!**

The next instant, the sky brightens, and a lightning bolt strikes the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagaa!" The monster gets electrocuted. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke comes out of it.

"Ara ara, looks like you can take more." Akeno says.

 **FLASH!**

Another lightning bolt hits the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" It screeches. The monster gets electrocuted again. It already sounds like its dying. Even so, Akeno strikes down the third lightning bolt. Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt is cold even though she's smiling. She's enjoying it.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic magic. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias confesses it like its nothing. "Usually she is very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san." Issei says.

'Magic huh? Maybe that can be useful.' Yoichi thought to himself observing Akeno. 'Heh, yea.'

"You don't have to be afraid Issei. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's no problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." Rias assured.

"Ufufufufufufufu, how much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master." Akeno says.

It continues on like that for a few minutes until Akeno calms down. Rias then approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight and puts her hand towards it.

"Any last words?" She asks

"Kill me." It says.

"Then disappear." She replied coldly. "Checkmate."

 **DON!**

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm. It was so big it was able to cover the monster's entire body and devour it completely. When the demonic-power disappeared, so did the monster's body.

"It's over. Good work everyone." She says to the club members. They were all about to leave but stopped when Issei says something.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell us." Issei said gesturing to himself and Yoichi who nodded in agreement.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"What piece are we?" They both asked. Rias then smiled and says it clearly.

"You both are [Pawns]." She says as Issei and Yoichi's face faulted.

'I'm the lowest.' Issei thought to himself. As for Yoichi, he had only one word for that situation.

"FUCK." He shouted into the night sky.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Ok, there you have it. How was it? Did my writing improve at least a little? Anyway, I have a few things to say. Firstly, I know there's not much humor in this so far and I apologise. I'll try and add in some more humor into this as the story progresses but who knows, I might mess up again. Secondly…huh. There's nothing really anything else to say…thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Any criticism is very much appreciated since they help me improve. Lastly, if you have any questions whatsoever go ahead and ask. I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities.**

 **I'm gonna go now, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter 3, let's do this. Gotta say I'm really having a lot of fun with this. Like I said I'm trying to keep updates frequent but I am a slacker so sometimes I'm just too lazy to write. Before we get started I'd like to answer a review I got:**

 **Reaperblaze – Yes, he will but I'd like to keep that a secret for now. Don't worry, won't be long till I reveal it. Thx for reading and reviewing.**

 **Ok, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Yoichi P. O. V**

A lot of things happened yesterday. First off after finding out I was a pawn, (which totally sucks by the way) I found out about things called a sacred gear. They're basically items with powerful abilities bestowed upon certain humans by the original god of the bible. Issei has one which was a red gauntlet with a green orb on it. While he has one I'm just left without anything. Is it just me, or is my luck just terrible? Moving on, besides that Rias also sent me on my first job which was to hand out leaflets with easy to use magic circles on them. Apparently when humans with strong greed take these into their hands and wish for what they want, then we, devils, will be summoned before them. I was given a portable machine with a monitor that displayed a map of the town I'm in. There are red lights flashing on it. I go to the area where it's flashing at, which is someone's house and put the leaflet in their mailbox. Then, repeat. After I finished that job, Rias decided to give me another one which was to make a contract with a human. We got two summons and she decided to have me and Issei handle it since we're both newbies. This was how it went…

 **Flashback**

 _Akeno prepared a magic circle for me to jump through. She said it should be easy because even a child devil could do it. After I was told that, I was also told how Issei wasn't able jump through, which was hilarious._

" _It is prepared Buchou." Akeno said._

" _Good. Now Yoichi, go stand on the magic circle and it will teleport you to the location." Rias told me._

" _Ok." I answered as I got on. I closed my eyes and then I was gone. YES! I was able to go through. That was my thought until I remembered the task at hand. You see, how this works is that when we devils are summoned we have to fulfill the wish of the person who summoned us and in exchange he makes a contract with us._

" _I want you to be my personal butler for a bit." She said. The person who summoned me was a woman around her late 20's and I had to do all sorts of things. First, she asked me to clean up her house for her. Which wouldn't have been so bad if the house didn't LOOK LIKE A FUCKING HURRICANE HIT IT. But either way I did my job. Second, I had to make her dinner and as you know, I can't cook. So I played it safe and just made us some ramen which was the only thing I CAN cook. She didn't really mind so that was cool of her. After that, she started going crazy with alcohol and let's just say… she's quite a mess when drunk._

" _Uwaaaaaahhhhhh." She cried. "I'm dried up. WHAT'S THE POINT? I'll never get a boyfriend. I'm just gonna grow old with a dried up old job and die aloooooone."_

 _That's right. I ended up having to deal with a drunk woman who was basically a vulnerable mess. My instincts were telling me to just book it but my conscience was telling me to at least help her get to sleep first instead of just leaving. In the end my morals got the better of me and I ended spending the next half hour getting her to bed. I thought that was the end of it but then I remembered that she fell asleep before I could make a contract with her. DAMMIT._

 **Flashback End**

Yea, that happened. All that aside though, when I got back, something interesting happened.

 **Flashback**

" _Buchou, I'm back." I called out as I came in but what I was greeted with was a tense room. Something must've happened._

" _Hey, what happened? It's so tense in here." I asked. Turns out the house of the client that summoned Issei was invaded by a stray exorcist and he is being healed right now in the shower room. In case you didn't know, exorcists are members of the church that are tasked with killing devils, fallen angels, vampires and demonic creatures that can potentially harm humans. HOWEVER, occasionally, there may be exorcist that strays from the teachings of god and are exiled from the church making them a stray exorcist. They also told me stray exorcists usually go to the fallen angel's side though they may approach other groups as well._

 _Hearing that I gotta say I'm a bit happy. I mean I know Issei's injured but this means the stray exorcist that attacked him may be a lead for me to find Dohnaseek. Maybe I'll go look for him later. Oh yeah, one more thing. After Issei was done being healed he also started talking about some girl called…Asia? I think, and about how they had to leave her behind with that stray exorcist. Apparently she's a nun that Issei met and by what he said, she doesn't seem so bad. Rias's answer was what I expected though_

" _Don't get involved with Asia, she's part of the church." She told him. I would've said something but I didn't know enough about the situation so I just chose to leave and not get involved._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Yeah, a lot of stuff. What's going on now you ask? Well, I am currently getting my ass handed to me by Kiba. Before I left yesterday, I asked Kiba and Koneko if they could come over to my house early in the morning to spar a bit before school. Koneko said she didn't want to but Kiba said he was alright with it. I'll say this right now, Kiba is one troublesome opponent. He moves too fast for me to see, let alone react. Also, I'm pretty sure he was going easy on me. From his fighting style, he's a swordsman through and through. He was more comfortable fighting with a sword while I preferred to use my fist.

"OUCH." I shouted as Kiba knocked me flat on my ass again with his bokken.

"Sorry Yoichi-kun. Should we stop now?" He asked as he got out of his fighting stance. We've been sparring for about an hour and each time he would knock me down. However, I am starting to get use to his attacks now. I think I got this.

"One more time Kiba." I said getting in a stance. Kiba in response nodded and got in his own stance.

 **Swoof!**

In a flash he was gone.

'Not this time." I thought to myself, now being able to see him a bit. As he was right in front of me he swung his bokken sideways but I managed to dodge this time. His eyes widened at that, obviously surprised I was able to keep up with him this time. As he was in shock, I took the chance to swing my fist with everything I got towards his stomach. Unfortunately, being more experienced, he moved himself swiftly to block my attack and return his own.

"Gugh." I coughed as the hit connected, sending me flying back. I stayed down for a bit clutching my stomach.

"You ok man?" he asked and I nodded.

"How did you dodge that?" I wheezed out, still feeling the effect of his blow to my stomach.

"From experience. I've gotta admit though, it's impressive that you're able to see my movement after only an hour of sparring." He complimented with a smile.

"When it comes to fighting, I thought I was very talented. I might have been slightly wrong." I said, trying to keep a smile on my face.

He laughed as he replied, "You are. Just not as good as me yet. In any case, I think that's enough for today. I have to get home and get ready for school." He said as he started walking away.

"Alright, see ya." I replied as I went inside my house to take a shower and change clothes. No harm in skipping school today.

* * *

 **Later, Third Person P. O. V**

After Yoichi finished taking a shower he went out for a walk. He was now wearing a black hoodie with black skinny jeans. His jet black hair as messy as ever. He was lost in thought.

'These bruises are gonna be here for a while aren't they.' He thought as he looked at the bruise on his hand and remembered the ones on his body when he looked at the mirror. 'I'd ask Rias to do whatever it is she did to heal Issei but they told me that it takes skin to skin contact for the process and I don't feel like getting naked with her JUST to heal myself.'

 **Bump**

He was so deep in thought that he suddenly bumped into someone. Yoichi was still standing steady but the person he bumped into was on the ground. Said 'person' was a beautiful girl that looked around his age. She had blonde hair and is wearing what looked to be a nun outfit. She was also wearing a cross around her neck.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Yoichi asked as he extended his hand to help her up. When she looked up and saw him she blushed a bit which was understandable. Yoichi was a bit on the good looking side, not as good as Kiba, but still noticeably handsome.

"Y-yes, thank you." She said as she took his hand and stood up.

"You don't look like you're from around here. Are you a foreigner?" Yoichi asked.

"Yes, I am. I actually moved here not too long ago." She told him. "By the way, why is your hand bruised?" She asked.

"Oh this? It's nothing, just a little…physical labor that I did." Yoichi replied.

"Please let me see it." She said.

"Um, ok."

When Yoichi showed her his hand she hovered her hand on top of his bruise and a green light orb appears from her palm, flashing at the bruise. When the flashing stopped and she removed her palm the bruise was gone.

"There you go. Now it's gone." She said but when she looked up she saw Yoichi standing there with his eyes wide and frozen stiff. "Um, are you ok?" She asked.

'OH MY GOD, she healed it.' He thought to himself. 'How– wait a second. That glowing orb on her hand looked just like the one on Issei's gauntlet. Which means…SHE HAS A SACRED GEAR.'

"Uh, is it ok if I ask for your name?" Yoichi asked and she nodded.

"It's Asia. Asia Argento." She replied.

'Asia? That sounds familiar.' Yoichi thought and then his eyes widened with realization. "Asia-san, do you have anywhere to go right now?" He asked.

"No not really." She replied.

"In that case, could you come with me for a bit. I wanna confirm something with a friend of mine." Yoichi told her.

"Oh, um ok."

* * *

 **At The Park**

I was currently taking Asia to school so I could confirm with Issei if this is the Asia he was talking about **.** As we were walking by the park though, I saw Issei sitting at the bench in his casual wear. He must've skipped school too.

"Hey Asia, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied.

"Do you know that guy sitting at the bench over there?" I asked pointing at Issei. When she looked at where I was pointing her eyes widened and she immediately ran over to him.

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes then." I said quietly.

 **Issei P. O. V**

I got up from the bench I was sitting at. I was about to go get some food and go home but as soon as I got up the color gold appears to my eyes. When I looked over I saw a familiar blonde haired girl.

"…Asia?"

"Issei-san." She said with a smile. How? How is she here?

"Sup Issei." A voice greeted. I looked over and saw Yoichi walking over to us.

"Yoichi? What is this? What's going on? How is she here?" I asked several questions.

"Surprise!" He said with a grin.

* * *

 **Later Yoichi P. O. V**

I explained to Issei about how I bumped into her on the streets and was about to bring her to school to go meet him. After that, we decided to take Asia to a fast food restaurant and get some food since it was lunch time. I found out Asia couldn't speak Japanese and that the only reason she's able to speak with me and Issei is because that's one of the powers of being a devil. Pretty useful. That kind of made it hard for Asia to do things like order the meal and stuff though. HECK, she didn't even know that you had to take off the wrapper on the burger before you ate it. She must've been quite secluded.

After the meal we took her to an arcade and played a few games. Majority of the time I kinda felt like the third wheel in all this because those two were the ones who were having a conversation throughout the whole time. Issei was also being a real gentleman with Asia. He even won a stuffed animal for her in one of the games but something that she said after he did caught my attention.

"This stuffed animal will forever commemorate my friendship with you two." She said causing Issei to smile brightly.

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, Yoichi we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!" He said as he led us onto the next game while me and Asia smiled.

"Y-yes." She said. She then looked at the stuffed animal with a sad smile. "Yes. This friendship is… a special one that lasts only one day." Though she whispered that last part I still heard it. What is that supposed mean exactly?

* * *

 **Some Time Later, Third Person P. O. V**

"Ah, we played a lot today." Issei said. It was already evening and the 3 of them were walking on the street while laughing.

"Y-yes…I'm a bit tired…." Asia replied while Yoichi just shrugged. They had skipped school and had fun till dusk. The 3 of them were feeling quite tired.

"Oh." Issei nearly tripped over due to the uncomfortable feeling on his leg. It was the wound he got from yesterday when he was shot by the stray exorcist.

"…Issei-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday?" Asia asked, her expression getting cloudy. She bent down and started checking the injury.

"Can you please lift your trousers up?" She asked.

"S-sure." Issei said as he lifted his trousers to have his calf exposed revealing a bullet mark there. Asia then places her palms on it and a green light shines on it. 'It feels warm and gentle.' He thought to himself. After the light dies down Asia urges him to move.

"How is it?" She asked and Issei moved his leg a bit but felt no pain whatsoever.

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!" Issei said happily. "Your amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power."

"It's a sacred gear right?" Yoichi asked the question that was on both his and Issei's mind.

"Yes, it is." She answers.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a sacred gear. Though it's not much of use right now, that is." Issei tells Asia and her eyes widened.

"Issei-san, you also have a sacred gear? I didn't realize it at all." She says in shock.

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect and to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal human, animals and also devils like me and Yoichi right?" Issei asked and her eyes widened again. 'So she knows he's a devil huh?' Yoichi thought to himself.

"Wait, Yoichi-san is a devil too?" She asked and Yoichi nodded with a smile.

"Yup." He answered. She then put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears started to flow out. She then got down and started crying. Issei didn't know what to do and was starting to panic while Yoichi on the other hand stayed calm and decided to bring her to a bench on the roadside.

A few minutes later Asia apologized for her sudden outburst. She then proceeded to tell them both a story about the girl who was once called a "Holy Maiden". In a certain region of Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with many other orphans. The girl was a strong follower of the church and gained a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by accident.

From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the church were kind and she didn't hate healing people so she was instead happy that her power was of use. The girl was happy for the power bestowed upon her by god but she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her but there was no one willing to become her friend. She understood why, she knew they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded devil, the girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such action but that changed her life forever. One of the people from the church saw that incident and notified the others of the church. The ministers of the church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of god!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal but the power to heal devils was out of the question. The people of the church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on fallen angels and devils. Apparently, a similar incident happened in the past. The power to heal fallen angels and devils were not protected by god and was feared as the power of a "witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals devils!"

The girl who was respected as a holy maiden was then feared as a "witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the fallen angels but the girl never forgot to pray to god. She also never forgot to thank god. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her. What shocked her was that there was not a single person in the church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her. And this girl was Asia.

"…..It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." She said wiping her tears while laughing. "This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." She was laughing as if talking to herself. "I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, read books and…talk…"

Issei who heard didn't know what to say for a moment but quickly recovered and said,

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." He said causing Asia to look puzzled while Yoichi was smiling with his eyes closed already knowing what Issei was going to say. "I'm a devil, but it's alright. I won't take your life and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, I will also give you my mobile number." He said reaching into his pocket.

"….Why?" She asked in shock.

"It's not why! Asia you played with me and Yoichi for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and us are friends! A human, a devil or god doesn't matter! We are friends!" Issei said.

"Is that a pact with a devil?" She asked.

"It's not! You, Yoichi and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to and I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping as much as you want! Okay?"

Asia put her hand on her mouth and once again starts to shed tears. Though, it didn't seem sad this time.

"…Issei-san, I have no common sense," she says.

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you will learn eventually." Issei replies.

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you. Leave it to me. We could even to go to a museum to look at Japanese national treasures."

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend." She says and Issei held her hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?" She asks and Issei nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia." He says and Asia nods with a smile.

 **Clap~Clap~**

"Nicely put, Issei." Yoichi said cutting in causing Issei and Asia to turn towards him. He had a small smile on his face. "Just like Issei said Asia, we don't care about the details. You can count us as friends, just don't expect me to give out speeches like Issei just did." He said causing Issei to look a little embarrassed but then they all gave a small laugh.

"It's impossible." A voice suddenly cut in causing all three of them to look at where it came from and there they saw a slender girl with silky black hair, clad in an S&M uniform. She also had black wings sprouting out of her back.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?" Issei managed to squeeze out. She laughs, obviously amused by the fear in his voice.

"Heh. You survived, and as a devil? Seriously, that is the worst." She says

"Raynare/Raynare-sama!" Yoichi and Asia said at the same time.

'Right, I totally forgot. Yuuma's a fallen angel, and her real name is Raynare.' Issei reminded himself in his head.

When Raynare took a look at Yoichi, her eyes widened a bit. "Dohnaseek said he killed you but it looks like you were turned into a devil as well. Whatever."

"So what does a fallen angel like you want?" Issei asks and she sneers at him.

"Shut up. I don't want a filthy low-class devil like you talking to me." She says with disgust. "That girl, Asia is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away."

"No. I don't want to return to that church. I don't want to return to a place where people kill other people and I hated the things you did to me." Asia answers with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your sacred gear is essential for our plan. So, please come back with me. I even took the time to look for you. Don't cause trouble for me." She says as she approaches them.

Asia hides behind Issei and he steps forward to protect her.

"Wait, can't you see she doesn't want to? Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?" Issei asks and she scowls.

"Low-class devil, don't call me by my name. It will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't return to you master you will di–" before she could finish her sentence, a fist smashed into her face.

 **BAM!**

The force of the hit caused Raynare to stagger back a few steps putting a hand on her face in pain.

"Blah, blah, blah you all talk too much." Yoichi said as he put his hands in his pockets and started walking up to Raynare. "I heard from Rias that Issei was killed by a fallen angel as well so I'm gonna assume it's you. Well, whatever. Why don't you just point me to Dohnaseek's direction. I owe him some payback."

"YOU SHITTY LOW-CLASS DEVIL!" Raynare shouted as she summoned a light spear.

"Hey, that's the same power Dohnaseek ha–" before Yoichi could finish that sentence he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. When he looked he saw that Raynare had thrown the spear of light at him.

"Oh…shit…that's bad." He said as he fell to his knees and grabbed his shoulder. The light spear then disappeared but the wound was still there.

"Yoichi/Yoichi-san!" Issei and Asia both shouted.

"S-sacred gear!" Issei shouted and the red gauntlet appeared on his hand. Raynare had a shocked expression for a second but then burst out laughing.

"I was told your sacred gear was a dangerous one by the higher-ups but it looks like they were totally wrong!" She said as she started laughing again. "Your sacred gear is one of the common ones. It's called [Twice Critical]. It doubles the possessor's power for a temporary time but having you double your power is no threat to me. Truly a fitting object for a low class devil li– "

Raynare was once again interrupted by…

 **BAM!**

Yoichi had gotten up and punched her in the face again.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE–"

 **BAM!**

"GAH! YOU DID IT AGAI–"

 **BAM!**

"GAH! STOP IT! STOP I–"

 **BAM!**

"GAH! FUCK! Oh, what would Azzazel-sama tell me to do in this situation?" She asked herself. She then had a flashback of Azzazel saying something

"-Raynare, if you ever find yourself being punched repeatedly in the face, always remember to–"

 **BAM!**

That thought was cut off by another punch to her face

"GAH! OW! HE CUT OFF AZZAZEL-SAMA!"

"So, are you gonna dodge any of these?" Yoichi asked once again clutching his shoulder still in pain.

"Ooohhh, that's what Azzazel-sam–"

 **BAM!**

"GAH! I THINK HE BROKE SOMETHING THAT TIME!" Raynare shouted. She then proceeded to kick Yoichi in the stomach causing him to fall back a few steps. Before he could react, Raynare then stabbed a light spear right into his stomach.

"Oh no, that…was my…favourite…hoodie." Yoichi managed to squeeze out before falling to the ground and passing out.

"Yoichi!" Issei yelled out as Asia went to go heal him. "Sacred gear! Activate! You can double my power right? Then Activate!" Issei yells and the jewel on the gauntlet starts glowing.

 **[Boost!]**

A sound is made and he felt power surge through his body.

"Yes! I can feel the po–"

 **Stab!**

Issei was then stabbed in the stomach by a light spear Raynare threw at him and fell to the ground.

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small spear I made. Even if you power of 1 is doubled, its only 2. You can't narrow the gap between us. Do you understand now low-class devil?" Raynare mocked, despite having a bleeding nose from Yoichi's punch.

Issei felt pain. He remembered Rias's words the first day he was turned into a devil. "Light is poisonous for devils." But then the pain suddenly started disappearing. He looked up and saw Asia. She was done healing Yoichi and immediately went to healing him. The spear gradually gets smaller and disappeared just like the one that stabbed Yoichi.

"Asia, if you don't want these devils to be killed, come with me. Your sacred gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the [Twilight Healing] is a rare sacred gear unlike the one that devil possesses. If you don't come with me, I'll have to kill him." Raynare threatened with narrowed eyes.

"S-shut up! I can defeat you–" Before Issei could finish Asia answered

"Yes, I understand." Asia says with her head lowered.

"Asia!"

"Issei-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun. Please tell Yoichi-san that too." She says with a big smile. When she confirmed Issei's stomach was completely healed, she walked up to Raynare.

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering." Raynare puts on a sinister smile.

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we?" He yelled but Asia kept walking as she says

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me." She then turns around and continued, "Goodbye," she says sadly.

Raynare then covers Asia with her wings.

"Low-class devil, looks like you were saved because of this girl. If you get in my way again, I will kill you. Goodbye, Issei." She sneers at him before flying off disappearing into the sky.

'I failed." Issei thought to himself sadly. 'I'll protect her, what a laugh.' He got on his knees and started punching the ground.

"Asia…" He cried out. "ASIAAAAAAAA!"

"Jeez, quiet down." Issei was cut off from his cry by a voice. He looked up and saw Yoichi standing up and dusting dirt off his clothes. His eyes widened.

"Yoichi! I thought you were passed out." Issei said.

"No, I just made it look like I did so she wouldn't continue attacking and end up killing me." Yoichi said casually. "After Asia healed me I was fine but decided to stay down."

"WHY?" Issei asked angrily. "You could have done something! You could have stopped her!" He yelled but Yoichi remained calm.

"I doubt I could have done anything. She has that spear of light thing, I wouldn't have stood a chance. I really need some kind of power or something." Yoichi said rubbing his head. "I'll think about that later. C'mon lets go." He said walking off.

"Where are we going?" Issei asked confused.

"Where do you think? We're gonna go save Asia, but first we'll go ask for help from Rias." Yoichi said with a smile causing Issei's eyes to widened but then smiled with determination.

"Yeah! Let's go!" He said.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 **Whew, I'm probably just being whiny, but my fingers hurt. Anyway yea, I think I'll be able to end this arc in the next chapter which I will also reveal Yoichi's special trait as in the power he'll have. Little warning, the next chapter might take a while to come out. Two weeks from now I have exams, and I need to use this time to study so yeah. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I'll try and answer them to the best of my abilities.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, here we go. There's not really much to say except…I apologise if Yoichi's power seems rushed and out of nowhere. I really didn't know how else to do this, I'm sorryyyyy T-T. Enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Redburningdragon – Haha, I'll think about it. I wouldn't have any idea how to do that but I'll see what I can do. Thx for reading.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Occult Research Club, Third Person P. O. V**

 **Slap!**

A sound echoes in the club room. Issei had just been slapped by Rias while Yoichi was leaning against the wall at the side of the room with his arms cross.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that nun." Rias said sternly.

After everything that happened, Yoichi and Issei went home, changed into their school uniforms and went to report the incident with Asia to Rias. After they did, Issei proposed to go to the church to save Asia but Rias said she would not get involved in this matter. Despite it being rude Issei tried to convince her but he ended up getting slapped. He would not give up though.

"Then I'll go by myself. I'm worried about that ritual thing. The fallen angels are doing something behind the scene an there's no guarantee of Asia's safety." Issei said.

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias said trying to speak calmly. "Your actions will not only affect me but also the other members. You are a devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual." Issei said.

"I can't do that. Why don't you understand?" Rias said enraged.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!" Issei said.

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing you can say that face to face but that is different from what we are talking about. The relationship between a devil and a fallen angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will kill us. They are our enemies." Rias told him.

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the gremory's way of doing things?" Issei retorted.

At that they both glared at each other.

"The girl was originally from god's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the fallen angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still an enemy of us devils." Rias said.

"Asia isn't our enemy!" Issei said raising his voice a bit.

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Issei, you have to forget about her." Rias said causing Issei to lower his head. Akeno then went and whispered something to Rias's ear. Akeno had a serious expression but it didn't look like it had anything to do with the current discussion. Rias who was listening then also made a serious expression. She then looks at Issei and says,

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit." Rias said as she Akeno started preparing a teleportation circle. "Yoichi, I want you to come with us. I think you'll like this."

Yoichi who was quiet till now nodded and started walking.

"B-buchou! I haven't finished talking–" Rias then put her index finger on Issei's mouth before he could finish.

"Issei, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one, You think that a [Pawn] is a weak piece right?" She asked and Issei nodded. "That's a big misunderstanding. [Pawn] has a special ability that no other pieces have and that ability is [Promotion]. Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Issei, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's Base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]." Rias explained. "Since it hasn't been that long since you became a devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen] but you could change to other classes. If you strongly wish for [Promotion] in your heart, then there will be a change in your abilities."

'Awesome, if I add the promotion with my sacred gear I might be able to beat that fallen angel." Issei thought to himself.

"Also one more thing, it's about the sacred gear. When you use it just remember–" She then began to stroke his cheek. "– Desire. Sacred gears are driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you're a devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your sacred gear will respond to you. There's one last thing you should never forget Issei. Even a [Pawn] can take down the [King]. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the devil's chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After saying that, the three of them disappeared through the magic circle. Issei took a deep breath and was about to leave.

"Issei-kun." Kiba calls out. "Are you going?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia's my friend after all, I have to be the one that saves her." Issei says

"…You will get killed. Even if you have a sacred gear and even if you use [Promotion], you can't take down an entire group of exorcists and fallen angels by yourself." Kiba says.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I'll set Asia free." Issei said full of determination

"Good determination, that's what I'd like to say but it's still reckless." Kiba commented.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Issei shouted.

"I'm going too." Kiba said.

"Wha…"

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects you decision. Also, I personally don't like fallen angels. I detest them." Kiba told him and Issei was at a loss for words.

"Remember what Buchou said. 'When you enter a place she acknowledges as "enemy base" you can change into any piece besides [King]'. Isn't she indirectly telling us that ' I acknowledge that the church is where the enemy of Rias Gremory is.'?" Kiba continued.

"Ah." Issei realizes.

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. She may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere." Kiba finished.

"…I'm going too." Koneko cut in.

"Wha–Koneko-chan?" Issei blabbed out.

"…I feel uneasy for only having you two go." She said, still with her stoic face.

"I'm touched! Right now, I'm so deeply touched, Koneko-chan." Issei cried out happily.

With that, the three of them headed out.

"By the way, why did Buchou take Yoichi with her?" Issei asked as they walked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

After Rias said she had some business, Akeno teleported the 3 of them to said location. The place they were teleported to was outside a forest.

"So, what's going on? Where are we?" Yoichi asked Rias as she and Akeno turned to look at me.

"Up ahead of that forest is this town's only church, meaning our enemy's hideout. In a few minutes Issei, Yuuto and Koneko should be going there to save Asia." She explained as Yoichi had a look of realization. "We're going to lend them a little help.

"Heh, so after all the things you said you were still planning to help them." Yoichi said with a smile. "One question though, why did you bring me along with you?" He asked.

"You said you wanted some payback on your killer right?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Yea!" Yoichi replied with his own smile, a battle maniac smile.

"Well, we'll be facing some fallen angels. One of them could be the one you're looking for." She said and Yoichi's smile grew so much that they were worried his face might split in half.

"Let's do this." He said as they started walking.

* * *

 **Somewhere In The Forest Near The Church**

A girl was sitting on a branch of a tree. She was a bit tiny and had blonde hair styled in twin tails. She was also wearing a black gothic Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks and black shoes. She also wore a large bow on top of her hair.

"Ahhh, I'm freaking bored." She whined. "Why do I have to be the look out."

"Yoichi! Wait! Don't go off on your own!" She turned as she heard the voice nearby. That was when a boy came running out of the bushes, by the looks of it he had been running for a while.

The boy had messy jet black hair, golden eyes and quite an attractive face. He was wearing Kuoh Academy's school uniform with a blue hoodie under his blazer. It was Yoichi.

"Well, what do we have here?" The girl asked as she came down from the tree. "Who are you?"

"…God!" Yoichi said filled with confidence.

At that, a silence was brought to the atmosphere.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What?" She deadpanned.

"Nah, I'm just a devil." He waved off.

"There you are Yoichi." Rias said as she and Akeno appeared out of the bushes as well. "And I see you've made a friend. Who are you?" She asks seeing the girl.

"I am the fallen angel known as Mittelt." The girl, now known as 'Mittelt', introduced.

"Ara ara, how polite you are." Akeno said.

"I see my servant has put you on alert." Rias said. "I suppose you were worried about an attack."

"Not really. We just don't want the important ceremony to be interrupted." Mittelt told them.

"Oh sorry, our friends have already made their way inside." Akeno said while smiling.

"Wait, seriously?!"

"Yes, right at the front entrance." Akeno confirmed.

"Dammit, I kept imagining they'd try sneaking in through the back! Well, does it make a difference? It doesn't matter how many people interfere. I just need to settle this with you now, since you three are going to be a real problem, right? Thanks for taking your time coming all the way here."

"It doesn't really matter to us what our friends do." Rias said.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going." Rias told her.

"So, you're just going to abandon them?" Mittelt asked.

"Abandon is such a strong word. How about, let them handle it themselves." Yoichi said. "By the way, since you're a fallen angel, where's Dohnaseek?" Yoichi asked with a smile.

"Right here." A voice spoke. They all turned and saw a magic circle where a man and a woman appeared. The man was Dohnaseek, still in the same attire as the last time Yoichi saw him. The woman on the other hand had a tall and buxom figure, long navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

"Don't get so cocky." The woman said.

"It looks like we meet again lady Gremory and…you." Dohnaseek greeted and narrowed his eyes with a smirk when he saw Yoichi. "You again brat, and I see you've become a devil."

"About time I find you." Yoichi said with his own smirk.

"Dohnaseek, you know him?" The woman asked.

"Yes Kalawarner, he's a human that I killed." Dohnaseek told the woman now identified as 'Kalawarner'.

"Ara ara, looks like we're all here." Akeno said.

"The fact that you're here and causing trouble to our ritual is more than problematic." Dohnaseek said.

"We won't be holding back now!" Kalawarner said as the three of them sprouted their wings and ascend to the air.

"Akeno." Rias calmly called out.

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno replied as she starts summoning light from above. It struck her where she stood but instead of inflicting damage on herself, her outfit started to change. A few seconds later she was now wearing a traditional miko outfit.

"No fair! I wasn't told we could wear costumes to this fight!" Mittelt shouted.

Akeno in response simply performed a couple of hand signs and made multiple magic circle barriers, trapping the fallen angels.

"A barrier?" Said Dohnaseek

"Isn't this sort of bad?" Mittelt asked.

"Fufufu. You can't run away now." Akeno giggled.

Kalawarner snickered. "You bitch, from the very beginning…"

"Yes, we intended to trap and clean up from the very beginning." Akeno finished.

"Quit messing with us!" Mittelt exclaimed.

"End of the line for you." Rias said with a smirk.

"Go ahead and act as confident as you want." Kalawarner said.

"The rituals almost done and once it's over, not even you will be able to stop us lady Gremory." Dohnaseek said.

Rias then had a look of realization.

"I see now, you're out to steal the nun's sacred gear and use it for your own evil purposes." She says.

"Finally figured it out huh?" Mittelt said but Rias then smiled.

"In that case, there's no reason to be worried now." Rias says. "Yoichi, have fun." Rias said and Yoichi once again had that crazed smile of his.

"You know Buchou, I'm really starting to like working for you." Yoichi approached all three of them. "Hey Dohnaseek, I think it's about time for some payback! Just you and me."

"Don't do it. Let's just attack him togeth–" Before Kalawarner could finish, Dohnaseek had already landed on the ground and was approaching Yoichi.

"Sure, I'll be sure to kill you this time." Dohnaseek said

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"*sigh~*…men." Kalawarner sighed.

"Tell me about it." Mittelt agreed with a nod.

"'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"" Yoichi and Dohnaseek both shouted as they charged at each other.

They then began to start throwing a series of punches at each other and at the same time block each other's attack. Yoichi swung his foot to the right of Dohnaseek's face but managed to dodge it by ducking. He then proceeded to punch Yoichi in the stomach which sent him staggering back a bit.

"Gugh!" Yoichi coughed in pain but quick recovered and charged him again.

Yoichi threw a punch but Dohnaseek blocked it. However, just like their last fight Dohnaseek was too focused on Yoichi's fists to realize his swung his knee towards his stomach.

"Shit!" Dohnaseek cursed as he felt the pain surge through his stomach and staggered back a bit.

"Fell for the same trick as last time. Heh, what a joke." Yoichi mocked and Dohnaseek gritted his teeth.

"DON'T GET COCKY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Dohnaseek shouted as he sprouted his wings and ascended to the air. He then summoned a light spear and threw it down at Yoichi.

Yoichi in response sprouted his devil wings and ascended to the air as well. Easily dodging the light spear.

"If you think that you have an advantage by flying, think again. Seriously, I can actually see you as a low-class now." Yoichi continued to mock with a smirk and that got Dohnaseek furious.

"YOU DAMN BRAAAAAAAT!" He shouted as he charged him.

Dohnaseek threw a punch but Yoichi caught his fist and threw his own. Dohnaseek in response caught the incoming fists as well and now they were trying to push each other back. They then broke the hold and started throwing several punches and kicks to each other. It looked even but it was obvious that Yoichi was getting pushed back a bit.

"Don't you think you should help him? He's obviously getting pushed back." Kalawarner asked Rias as the four women were spectating the fight.

Rias in response simply smiled as she said, "I would, but then I'd ruin his fun."

At that Mittelt and Kalawarner had a confused face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mittelt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you not see the smile on his face?" Akeno asked with a smile.

Both fallen angels then looked at Yoichi and it was true. He had a huge smile on his face even though he was getting pushed back a bit. He was enjoying the fight.

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

The sound was made as they're fists collided.

"Hey Dohnaseek, I haven't won a single fight against you supernatural things. How would you like to be my first win?" Yoichi kept on mocking as he and Dohnaseek continued punching each other, destroying many trees because they keep crashing into them.

"PISS OFF YOU BRAT!" Dohnaseek shouted as he punched Yoichi straight in the face, sending him back a bit. His head was facing the right and blood was coming out of his mouth.

Yoichi just stood there for a few seconds, he then slowly turned his head to Dohnaseek with a smile and said,

"Thank you sir, may I have another." He said with a smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dohnaseek yelled, a little creeped out. He then summoned up multiple light spears and started throwing them at Yoichi.

He started dodging them and was doing good, but then he suddenly felt pain on his leg. He looked and saw his right leg had been stabbed. Dohnaseek took that chance to drop kick him to the ground. Yoichi was now on his knees and clutching his leg.

"THIS ENDS NOW BRAT!" Dohnaseek yelled as he charged Yoichi, light spear in hand ready to finish him off.

'Well damn, now what?' He asked himself in his head. 'Wait…'

 **Flashback**

 **Yesterday Night,**

 _Yoichi was in his backyard, he had just got back from school where he found out he had just been turned into a devil._

" _Dammit!" He cursed. After the incident with the stray devil where he saw Akeno used magic, he straight away went home and tried to do it as well. Instead of lightning though, he tried using fire magic._

 _ **Poof…**_

 _A puff of smoke came out of his hands as he tried again._

" _Tsk, what a pain. He said in frustrating. He had been trying for about an hour now and it was getting really annoying._

" _Ok, one more time." He said._

 **Flashback End**

'It's a long shot but I gotta try using it.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and started focusing.

Dohnaseek who saw Yoichi close his eyes as a sign of surrendering.

"GIVING UP BRAT?!" Dohnaseek yelled with a smirk.

Yoichi only ignored him. He drowned everything out as he focused. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion until he suddenly felt a surge of energy flow through him. He opened his eyes and saw that his entire body was glowing orange. Dohnaseek and everyone else who saw that , eyes widened.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yoichi yelled out, releasing all the energy. A huge impact of orange energy was released from his body destroying a few trees. Dohnaseek had retreat his attack by flying backwards into the air along with Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner and Mittelt who backed away to evade the force.

When everything cleared up they all saw Yoichi standing there. His whole body was engulfed in flames and he was staring at his hands. There was a smile on his face and everyone who was watching had wide eyes.

"Wh-what the hell?" Dohnaseek asked. He was promptly ignored as Yoichi grabbed the light spear that was stabbed through his legs. As if it didn't hurt him to touch it he pulled it right out and blood gushed out of the wound which made Rias and Akeno a bit worried.

"Damn!" Yoichi cursed. "Well, that hurts like a bitch but…heh, looks like I did it." He says with a smile. Dohnaseek was at a loss for words.

"Wh-what the hell?!" He stuttered out.

"Well, apparently I just used fire magic." Yoichi said nonchalantly.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Dohnaseek yelled.

"Fuck you, that's how." Yoichi replied with a smirk.

This caused Dohnaseek to get angry once again and charged right at him. He punched Yoichi in the face but…

 **Sizzle…**

A sizzling sound was heard from where his fist hit.

"GAH!" Dohnaseek gasped in pain as he pulled his hand away. His fist was burned.

"Hey idiot, the fire that's surrounding me…it's an armor dipshit." Yoichi said pointing at his face.

 **BAM!**

Before Dohnaseek could say anything Yoichi punched him straight in the face with a flame engulfed fist. The force sent him flying through several trees but Dohnaseek stopped himself midair with his wings.

"YOU BRAT!" Dohnaseek yelled as he was about to summon another light spear. "I'M GONNA KILL Y– "

He was interrupted by a punched to his gut.

"GAH!" He coughed out blood and it splattered all over Yoichi's face.

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

Yoichi punched Dohnaseek several times all over his body. Both of his hands engulfed in flames the whole time. When he done, Dohnaseek fell on his knees coughing up more blood. Deciding it was time to end it Yoichi engulfed his right foot in flames, jumped up, and did an axe kick at the back of Dohnaseek's head.

 **BOOM!**

Dohnaseek's face smashed right onto the ground and created a small crater. It was over, Dohnaseek was knocked out. Everyone who had been watching were completely speechless. The place went silent.

…

Yoichi then turned to Mittelt and Kalawarner who's eyes were wide and mouths were gaping.

"So, you two wanna give it a shot?" He asked while making a 'bring it on' motion with his hand. That broke the two out of their stunned states and they growled. They both summoned up light spears and proceeded to charge him.

Seeing this, Yoichi stayed calm, raised his palm towards them and closed his eyes. He gathered as much energy as he could and as soon as they were really close…

"Game, over." He muttered. A magic circle then appeared on his palm and shot a huge fireball towards the two charging fallen angels. They were too close to evade and both of them ended up getting hit.

""AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"" The two of them screamed in agony.

When the blast subsided most of the things in the blast's pathway was destroyed. Kalawarner and Mittelt were on their knees, one of their wings were burned off, their clothing were in tatters and most parts of their bodies were burned.

"Well…that went better than I expected." Yoichi said as the fire surrounding him disappeared. He was gonna have to get a new uniform after this, there were so many rips on this one.

"So, you wanna give up now or keep going?" He asked walking up to them with his hands in his pocket.

They both looked at each other and then lowered their heads.

"We…give up." Kalawarner muttered.

Hearing that, Yoichi stopped walking and stared at them for a moment. Then he said,

"Alright…you can go." He said causing Kalawarner and Mittelt's eyes to widened.

"Y-you're just gonna let us go?" Mittelt asked a little disturbed.

"Even after we tried to kill you?" Kalawarner added.

"Yea…I mean I got a good fight out of it." He said causing Mittelt and Kalawarner to blush a bit at his kindness…oh how wrong they were. A disgustingly sweet smile then grew on his face. "Buuut…if you ever try something like this again…let's just say you'll be missing a limb or two next time." As he said that his face got closer to theirs with and he spoke with a disgustingly sweet voice.

The two of them shuddered at his words. They quickly picked up the unconscious Dohnaseek and flew off. Yoichi then walked over to Rias and Akeno who were still stunned shock.

"Well, let's go inside." He said nonchalantly and the both broke out of their shock.

"Yoichi, since when could you use fire magic?" Rias asked and Akeno nodded to show she was also curious.

"Well, after the stray devil incident I went home and tried to use magic. Except I didn't want to use lightning so I decided to try fire. Honestly, it was just luck that I was able to use it just now." HE explained as if it was no big deal.

"That means you only started practicing that yesterday. That's quite impressive." Rias complimented with a smile.

"Well, what can I say? I guess I'm just that good." Yoichi said with a smirk causing Rias and Akeno to giggle a bit.

"You certainly are." Akeno said. She has a feeling it was gonna be VERY interesting with him around.

"However, I'm quite disappointed you let those 3 live." Rias said with her eyes narrowed a bit. Yoichi simply looked at her and said…

"I'm not gonna kill people Buchou. That's not my thing." Yoichi said simply and the two of them stayed quiet for a bit.

"Very well then. C'mon you two, we're going in." Rias said and the two of them nodded.

* * *

 **Yoichi P. O. V**

After the fight I just had the three of us made our way into the church using a magic circle. We teleported to the basement and saw Kiba and Koneko who were standing in the middle of-I don't know-a couple of hundred bodies of exorcists. They were quite surprised to hear how I beat the fallen angels but smiled and congratulated me on my new power in the end. Moving on, we moved to the upper levels of the church and saw Issei and Raynare about to go for a show down **(I'm gonna skip making this fight scene, sorry.)** we were gonna go and help but Rias told us to just observe the fight, so we did. At some point during the fight, Issei's gauntlet grew…claws…I think…and it was kinda like a long metal glove now. The power he got from it was enough to help him beat Raynare though so that works. After the fight was over, we all went over to check on them.

"Yo, you're late Casanova." Issei said as Kiba helped him up.

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere." He replied with a smile causing Issei to look a little shocked.

"That's right. I believed that you were able to defeat the fallen angel." Rias said and Issei turned to the direction me and Rias were standing at.

"Buchou, Yoichi, where did you come from?" He asked.

"From the basement, I finished my business, so I used a magic circle to come here." She sighs as she speaks but then smiles. "looks like you won safely."

"Buchou…hahaha, I won somehow." Issei says.

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." Rias complimented.

"Good job man." I said to him and look towards me with a smile.

"Thanks, but, why are you're clothes all tattered." He asked.

"Fought some fallen angels." I said simply and his eyes widened slightly.

"Did you win?!" He asked and I nodded.

"Holy crap, nice one!" He said.

Thanks." I said.

"Ara ara. The church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" Akeno asked cutting in with a troubled face.

"…Is something wrong?" Issei asked timidly.

"Church's belong to god or religious related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by fallen angels. In cases like this, if we devils damage the church there will be times when we get targeted by assassins for revenge and payback." Rias explained casually and Issei's eyes widened in worry.

"But it won't happen this time." Rias assured.

"Why is that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of fallen angels had come here to use it for their own greed and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So, we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a devil and a fallen angel. This happens all the time." She explained.

"Buchou, I've brought it." A voice cut in. We turned and saw Koneko come in through the broken wall. She was dragging somethi– wait is that Raynare?

"Thank you Koneko. Now, let's wake her up. Akeno." Rias called out.

"Yes." Akeno replied and raised her hand. Water then appears in the air and…

 **Splash!**

She splashes it on Raynare. Jeez, so she can use water magic too. She'll be a troublesome opponent.

Raynare then coughs and wakes up with her eyes opening slowly. Rias then looks down on her and says...

"How are you doing, Fallen angel Raynare?" Rias asks.

"The daughter of the Gremory clan." She replies. "You think you've got me but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups but there are other fallen angels with me. If I get in danger they will surely–"

"They won't come to help." Rias cuts her off. "That is because they have already been eliminated." She says and the way Raynare's face started to panic caused me to snicker a bit.

Cause if you haven't caught it yet, I obviously didn't kill those fallen angels but Raynare doesn't have to know that. So I'm using this chance to mess with her a bit before she dies by asking Rias to tell her they're dead, just to make her scared. Think of it as my payback for Raynare stabbing me in the stomach at the park.

"Lies!" She shouted.

Rias then takes out three feathers. I managed to grab those during my fight in case you're wondering.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" Rias asked dropping the feathers in front of Raynare. Her expression then darkens when she sees them.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Issei before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno and Yoichi with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said they would get promoted to a higher status. Low lives that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Rias smirks and Raynare proceeds to grit her teeth in frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings." She continued.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Kiba comments.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno says with a smile.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…" Rias mutters.

"I found out the main reason why Issei was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias told her. "Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare puts on a puzzled face.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" She continues and hearing that, Raynare had a shocked face.

"B-Boosted Gear…One of the [Longinus] …Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God…Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" Raynare shouts.

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God." Rias explained.

Yoichi then turned to Issei who noticed his stare and looked back at him. Yoichi then said,

"Fuck you…" Which caused Issei to be taken aback by his words.

Rias didn't comment on it and simply continued…

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." She finished and Issei slumped down in depression. Obviously, he only won because that's exactly what Raynare did.

 **Pat Pat**

It was then that Rias patted Issei on the head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Issei is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." She smiles at him.

"B-buchou." Issei stutters.

"What is it?"

It was then that Issei bowed his head to her.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…" Issei says but Rias just continues to pat his head. I'll take it that she forgives him. When I looked closely, I saw that he was tearing up. Oh jeez, more drama. What a pain.

"B-buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia." Issei managed to squeeze out and Rias wipes away his tears.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise." She says.

"Yes."

I then chose this time to cut in.

"OK, enough of that." I said lazily and everyone looked at me. "We get it, you're sorry about everything. Can we just finish up business here? I wanna go home and sleep."

Everyone sweat drops at what I said.

"Very well, I will have you disappear, fallen angel Raynare." Rias says turning and walking over to Raynare. "Of course, I will retrieve that sacred gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Rias cuts off Raynare and aims her hand towards her.

"Me, here." A voice cuts in. We all looked and saw someone appear through the broken wall. It was a dude with white hair. He was wearing clerical clothing and had a disturbing smile. He was also holding a sword in his hand. Who the hell is this guy supposed to be?

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" He says looking at Raynare.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare screams, obviously this guy is with her.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become a good social status for me." He says with a sadistic smile.

"Ku…D-Don't fool around and save me!" Raynare screams again. Jeez, nice way of asking girl.

"Is that really how you ask someone for a favor? Talk about rude, right?" I said with a smirk and he looked towards me.

"Exactly, and I was actually serious too. Freed Sellzen's my name by the way."

"Yoichi Kakazu." I said with a smile. I could see everyone was a little bit disturbed I was getting along with the enemy.

"Well whatever, I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off. Nice meeting you Yoichi, hope to kill you next time." He says in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" He cuts her off. Alright, he's got some issues. He then looked towards Issei and makes a big smile.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?" He says with an insane smile and I could see Issei got the chills.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" He disappears immediately after saying that.

With that, Rias looks over to Raynare again.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." She says in a cold tone and I could see Raynare shiver. "I will eliminate you." Good, I can finally go home after th–

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Raynare says looking at Issei and changing her voice into a cute one. I could feel myself cringe, oh god stop. "This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil toge–"

"Oh god, just stop!" I cut her off, this is seriously grossing me out. I aimed my hand at her and magic circle appeared on my hand. It then shot a huge fireball at her and…

 **BOOM!**

She was destroyed and exploded into black feathers. I looked up and saw a green light floating in the sanctuary. It was Asia's sacred gear. It appeared after Raynare was destroyed, huh, how convenient. I then looked around and saw everyone looking at me disturbed.

"…What?" I asked and they all sweat dropped. What?

"I thought killing wasn't your thing." Akeno said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, trying to feign ignorance. They all then sighed.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san." Rias says and we all looked towards her. She was taking the light into her hands.

"B-But Asia is already…" Issei's words died down. Yea, she's dead. "…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

Rias then takes out something from her pockets. It's a crimson chess piece. Judging from how it looks, it's a [Bishop].

"That is?" Issei asked.

"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece." Rias answers.

"Huh?" Oh c'mon Issei, get the picture already.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left." She explains. Since I know where this is going, I think I'll leave now.

 **Third Person P. O. V (Since he left)**

Rias walks towards the now deceased Asia and place the [Bishop] piece on her chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil." She explains.

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!" She chants.

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body. After that Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body. She sighs. After a short while, Asia's eyes open and seeing that, Issei wasn't able to stop his tears from coming out.

"Huh?" Asia lets out.

Rias gives Issei a warm smile and says.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia lifts up her upper body. She looks around and finds Issei.

"…Issei-san?" She says confused. Issei then hugged her and said,

"Let's go home, Asia."

The others who were watching were all smiling until Kiba noticed something.

"Where's Yoichi-kun?" He asked and they looked around.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I guess he left." Akeno says and they all remained silent for a bit. They then let out a sigh.

"He certainly is carefree." Rias says rubbing her temples and they all nodded.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Occult Research Club**

It was early in the morning and school hadn't started yet. The members of the occult research club had to come here because yesterday evening Rias said they would have a meeting in the morning. Since, Yoichi left early, she had to tell him via cellphone.

"Ara, so you came on time." Rias says as Issei entered the room. Rias and surprisingly, Yoichi, were the only ones there when he arrived. Rias was sitting on the sofa drinking green tea elegantly while Yoichi was lying down on the other sofa and not even trying to hide the fact that he's sleeping.

"Good morning, Buchou." Issei greeted, not even bothering with Yoichi.

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning." Rias greeted back.

"Yes, thanks to you."

Rias then looks at his legs.

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?" She asks.

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to Asia's healing power." He answers with a smile.

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors." She says.

Moving Yoichi's legs a bit without waking him up, he sat on the couch opposite of Rias.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of [Evil Pieces] as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other [Pawns] besides me and Yoichi, right? So will there be a day when another [Pawn] besides me and Yoichi will join us?"

In response, Rias shook her head and says, "No, you and Yoichi are my only [Pawns] Issei."

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the [Evil Pieces], but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed." She explains. "There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"How is that related to me?"

"Issei, I used 7 of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil and as you can tell, Yoichi took my last piece." She says and Issei's eyes widened. They then heard a sound and turned to see Yoichi who had woken up and was sitting up. He stared at Issei and proceeded to flip him the bird.

"Fuck you…twice." He says before lying back down and going back to sleep.

Hearing that, they both stared at him for a bit. But then Rias decided to turn her attention back to Issei.

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Issei, who possess the [Boosted Gear] which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the [Longinus], therefore it had that much value."

Issei took a look at his left arm.

"When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use 7 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of [Pawn] is still a mystery. Also including its [Promotion]. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best." She smiles and pats his cheek."Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and [Boosted Gear]. Issei, first of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

At that Issei also grew a smile. 'The strongest [Pawn] huh?' He thought to himself. Rias brought her face closer and her lips touched Issei's forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger." She says and Issei blushes. He had a stupid grin on his face. "I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

'jealous?' Issei thought.

"I-Issei-san…?" A voice cuts in. When he looked behind him he saw Asia. She had a forced smile on.

"A-Asia?" He stutters.

"It has to be…R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her…No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart." She makes a prayer but then felt a sharp paing surge through her head. "Auu. I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Rias said.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore." Asia says with a troubled face.

"Do you regret it?" Rias asks.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Issei-san." At that, Issei's face started turning red.

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Ise." Rias says.

"Yes! I will do my best!" Asia replies very energetically. Issei then realised Asia's change in outfit.

"Asia, that uniform…" She was wearing the school uniform of their school.

"D-Does it suit me…?" She asks shyly and Issei smiles.

"Yea, you look great Asia." He says with a smile.

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Rias tells him and he nods.

"I will be in your care, Issei-san." Asia says with a bow.

It was at that moment, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno entered the room.

"Good morning, Buchou, Issei-kun, Asia-san." Kiba greets.

"…Good morning, Buchou, Issei-senpai, Asia-senpai." Koneko greets.

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Issei-kun, Asia-chan." Akeno greets.

They all saw Yoichi sleeping on the sofa, but decided to not say anything. Already expecting to not get a reply.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Rias says snapping her finger and a big cake appears on the table. "It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." She says a bit sheepishly and they all smiled.

One thing Issei and Yoichi…well, Issei was sure of.

This was just the beginning.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **And with that, this chapter is concluded. Jeez, that took a long time. Anyway, That's the end of the Raynare arc. Raynare dead, her 3 friends, alive. I don't have much to say really. So yeah, Yoichi's power is 'Fire Magic'. Pretty simple I know. Lastly, the next chapter is gonna be a filler.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now that the Raynare arc is finished and all the fighting is over for now, let's ease the tension with a filler chapter. This chapter will contain my other OCs, remember Takumi and Hiroto from chapter 1? If you don't then you can go check. Those two will be involved in this chapter. Keep in mind, they're not gonna have to do with anything to the main plot. I just don't want Yoichi's friends to make an appearance once and then they're gone. Lastly, it's a little late but I think I should explain Yoichi's personality a bit more. He's mostly calm and composed and doesn't show much emotion besides smirking and snorting. Although, he shows a lot more emotion when it comes with anything to do with fighting because he's a battle maniac and gets excited. Anyways, I've babbled enough. Enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Occult Research Club, Third Person P. O. V**

It was currently the end of school and all the ORC members are at the old school building for club activities. Well, all but one.

"I'll pick you up before in the morning for your training." Rias told Issei. She had decided that he needed to improve on his physical capabilities. After all, the stronger you are, the stronger your powers are. At least for devils.

"5 a.m.?!" Issei asks as if she were insane but she gave him a look that immediately made him give in. "Alright, well, I'll go hand out leaflets now." He says before heading out to do his job.

Rias then turns to Akeno and asks, "By the way, where's Yoichi?"

"He must be skipping. From what I heard, he didn't even come to school today." Akeno replies and Rias sighs. Her servant really didn't care about these things did he?

"Well, never mind that for now." Rias says. She then turns to Asia. "Now then Asia, let's find you a place to stay. Is there somewhere in particular that you'd like to live?"

"If it's possible, I'd like to live with Issei-san." She says shyly and Rias smiles.

"That can be arranged." She replies.

 **The Mountains in the Outskirts Of Town**

 **Boom!**

An explosion happened as Yoichi shot a blast of fire towards a boulder, destroying it instantly.

"Haa~ Haa~" He panted.

He had skipped school today to go to the mountains and train his new fire power. He heard from Rias that if his physical ability gets better, his powers will become stronger. Hearing that, he immediately started training his body to improve his flames destructive power. He is a battle maniac, not an idiot. He loves fighting, but he knows that if he doesn't wanna die when fighting strong opponents, he's going to have to get stronger himself. After all, the best part of a good fight is winning it.

"Rias is probably going to give me a mouthful for skipping club but…whatever." He muttered to himself. He decided that it was a good time to stop now. He was exhausted. A day's worth of training should be enough for him to improve at least a little.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"*~Yawn~*" Yoichi yawned as he walked to school. He woke up late because of how exhausted he was so now he was late for school. Not that he cares considering it wouldn't be the first time anyway. It was a silent walk until,

"Ooooi, Yoichi!" A voice called out. Yoichi turned around to see his two friends, Takumi Nakashima and Hiroto Akashiya.

"Sup buddy." Takumi greeted.

"Yo." Hiroto greeted.

"Oh, it's you two." Yoichi said uninterestedly staring at the two.

"WHAT KIND OF GREETING IS THAT?!" Takumi yelled, a little hurt at his friends greeting towards them.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." Hiroto says sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

Yoichi sighed and put on a smile. Deciding to stop being a dick…at least a little bit, to the two people he calls his best friends.

"Sorry, I'm just really bored." He said and the two of them raised an eyebrow. Takumi then grabbed Yoichi by the collar of the hoodie under his blazer.

"By the way Yoichi, I heard you joined the occult research club. Is that true?" Takumi asked. He had a smile on his face but he was shaking, as if he would snap and murder Yoichi any second.

"Yea, so what?" Yoichi said, obviously not affected by the smile. Takumi then proceeded to shake Yoichi while balling his eyes out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU JOINED THAT CLUB FULL OF HOTTIES?! YOU BASTARD, SINCE WHEN DID YOU SUDDENLY GOT INTERESTED IN OCCULTS ANYWAY? I BET YOU'RE JUST IN THERE TO LOOK AT THE GIRLS!" Takumi yelled out, still balling his eyes out.

Yea, one thing about Takumi is that despite his handsome and gentlemanly look, he was a full blown pervert. Of course, nobody except Yoichi and Hiroto knew that. At school, he acted just like a normal guy.

Yoichi who was being shaken still seemed to be unaffected and had a bored look on his face as he simply just let Takumi shake him for a while. When he stopped, Yoichi got Takumi's hands off his collar and said,

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but I definitely didn't join that club to look at the girls." Yoichi said waving Takumi's words off.

"LIES!" Takumi yelled.

"Ok Takumi, let's calm down." Hiroto cut in. "So, why did you join that club?" Hiroto asked calmly but firmly.

Now in this situation it would be bad for normal people. It's not like they can say they joined because they were turned into a devil. Fortunately, Yoichi is not normal and these were his friends who knew him well. He only needed to say three words which are,

"I was bored." Yoichi said and the two of them immediately nodded their heads in understanding.

"Anyway, we should get to school now shouldn't we?" Yoichi said, getting bored of this conversation.

"I don't really feel like going to school though. Plus, we're already late." Takumi said.

Hiroto suddenly had an idea. He had a mischievous look on his face.

"How about we skip school and take a trip to Ishiyama High." Hiroto suggested and Takumi started shaking while Yoichi looked confused.

"I-Ishiyama H-High?! That delinquent school?!" Takumi yelled and Hiroto nodded.

"Why the hell would we go there?" Yoichi asked, much calmer than Takumi.

"We're already late for school, plus, I have a buddy there and from what he says it should be a lot more fun than sitting in class." Hiroto explained.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble for trespassing? We're from another school you know?" Yoichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a delinquent filled high school with a lot more serious incidents. I'm pretty sure people from another school trespassing wouldn't be that big of a deal." Hiroto assured.

Yoichi remained silent for a bit. That certainly was true, and it does sound a lot better than getting yelled at for being late and having to sit through class. Though, it also seemed like a hassle.

"That sounds interesting, but it also sounds like a hassle so nevermi–"

"There are a lot of delinquents for you to have fights with there. Sure they're not exactly challenging for you but it's better than nothing right?" Hiroto cut him off.

"Let's go." Yoichi said, immediately changing his mind with an excited smile.

"W-wait! Yoichi you can't be serious man!" Takumi yelled. He didn't like this idea at all because unlike Yoichi and Hiroto who can very much handle themselves in a fight, he was not strong whatsoever. However, he was promptly ignored as Yoichi grabbed the back of his shirt collar and proceeded to drag him.

"Let's go." Yoichi said dragging Takumi while Hiroto walked beside him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HEEELLLPP MEEEE!SOMEBOODDYY!" Takumi screamed and struggled as he was dragged.

* * *

 **Outside The Gates of Ishiyama High**

The three friends were outside the gate taking a good look of the school. They could see 5 delinquents lounging around at the entrance of the building. Takumi was visibly shaking while Yoichi and Hiroto were perfectly fine.

"W-why the hell did we h-have to come h-here?" Takumi whimpered out.

"C'mon man, stop being a wuss." Yoichi said.

"I'M NOT BEING A WUSS, THIS IS A COMPLETELY NORMAL REACTION!" Takumi yelled out.

 **Stare~**

Yoichi didn't say anything and simply stared at him with a neutral face. He kept on staring for a second…then a minute…then two…then three…then–

"W-what?" Takumi asked getting a bit disturbed at his stare.

"…Wuuuuuuussss~." Yoichi said with a straight face. A vein then popped on Takumi's head.

"FINE, LET'S GO!" He shouted. Yoichi in response smiled, shoved his hand in his pockets and walked through the gate, his two friends right behind him.

As they got closer to the entrance of the building, the delinquents that were lounging there saw them and decided to approach them.

"Hey, what are you losers doing here?" The one who looked to be the leader asked with an arrogant smirk.

In response, the three friends simply stared with impassive looks. Except Takumi who was shaking.

"Look at their uniforms. They're from Kuoh Academy." Another one said.

"The school that's full of babes? Heh, what are guys like that doing here?" Another one said.

"Who cares? Let's just teach these punks a lesson about coming here." The leader said as the rest of the delinquents nodded in agreement.

Seeing this, Hiroto put his guard up while Takumi hid behind him. Yoichi on the other hand kept his hands in his pockets and had a relaxed smile on his face, not seeing these guys as threats whatsoever. This did not sit well with said delinquents and they got really irritated. The leader got all up on Yoichi's face and said,

"I don't like that cocky smile of yours. Maybe I should kill you fi–"He was promptly cut off by Yoichi, who grabbed the guys face and-

 **SLAM!**

-slammed the guy's head on the ground. Silence.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"W-what just…" One of the delinquents trailed off.

"G-GET HIIIIIIM!" Another one yelled and all of them charged.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Takumi screamed and Hiroto got into a fighting stance while Yoichi just cracked his knuckles and said,

"Bring it."

 **Inside The Building**

The three of them were currently walking through the halls of Ishiyama. Needless to say, Yoichi completely destroyed those delinquents outside. The school was pretty jacked up from the looks of it.

"Well we know one thing's for sure, this place is a dump." Yoichi said as he kicked a soda can that was on the floor into the trash can.

"Totally." Hiroto agreed.

"Jeez, I hope we don't run into any more trouble." Takumi mumbled.

The three of them continued walking for a while and eventually stopped at a certain classroom that Hiroto was familiar with.

"Oooi, Masamune." Hiroto called out. Yoichi and Takumi looked and saw a teen with spiky green hair and blue eyes sitting at his desk in the corner of the class. He was wearing the Ishiyama school uniform like normal. When the guy known as Masamune saw Hiroto he smiled and got up from his desk.

"Sup Hiroto." He greeted.

"Sup man." Hiroto responded and they both shook hands. Masamune then looked towards Yoichi and Takumi.

"Are these friends of yours?" He asked and Hiroto nodded. Masamune extended a hand towards Takumi and the occupant gladly took it.

"Sup, my name's Masamune Hyuga." He greeted.

"Hi, the name's Takumi Nakashima. Nice to meet you." Takumi responded. Masamune then extended a hand to Yoichi.

"Yoichi Kakazu, how's it hanging?" Yoichi greeted taking the hand.

Masamune then turned back to Hiroto and asked,

"As good as it is to see you, why are you three here?"

"We were late for school and decided to take a detour here instead." Hiroto explained.

"Ahem!" Yoichi coughed and Hiroto sighed.

"AND Yoichi wanted to see if he could get a good fight." Hiroto finished. Masamune smile towards Yoichi.

"No problem, there's a lot of delinquents to fight here." Masamune said. "Just go to the cafeteria, there's always a fight there."

 **Swoof!**

In a gust of wind Yoichi was already gone.

"Your friend certainly is interesting…" Masamune said with a sweat drop while Hiroto and Takumi sighed. "Well, while your friend is having his fun…why don't we go play a game of strip poker or something." Masamune said gesturing for them to follow.

"Sounds good." Takumi said and with that, the three of them were on their way.

 **Time skip**

It was the now the end of school. Takumi, Hiroto are on their way to the cafeteria to go fetch Yoichi with Masamune accompanying them.

"So, how do you think your friend did with his fights?" Masamune asked starting up conversation

"He's probably fine." Takumi said with a shrug and Hiroto nodded.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the cafeteria.

"Oooi Yoichi, c'mon let's go." Hiroto called out seeing Yoichi-

"Gah!" Masamune gasped.

-surrounded by bodies of knocked out delinquents. Yoichi, realizing their presenece turned towards the three.

"Sup guys, alright I'm coming." He said casually.

It was then that someone entered the room and as Masamune immediately started shaking when he saw the person. Said person was a muscular guy with spiked up black hair and green eyes. He has mascara all over his face and appeared to have razor sharp teeth. His outfit consists of a black overcoat over what looked to be a white t-shirt. Black pants and black shoes. He looked pissed.

Feeling the guy's killing intent, everyone except Yoichi instinctively took a step back. The guy then approached Yoichi.

"Look what we have here. I'm out for a day and some guy decides to beat up all my lackeys, you're gonna pay for this." He said but Yoichi simply stared at him with a bored look.

"You're friends in deep shit now." Masamune mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hiroto asked.

"That guy is Kyousuke Taiga, the strongest delinquent!" Masamune exclaimed. "They say he managed to defeat every delinquent in this school!"

Even after that explanation, Hiroto and Takumi didn't seem that worried.

"S-shouldn't we help your friend." Masamune asked but Hiroto and Takumi waved him off.

"He'll be fine." Takumi said and Masamune looked confused. The three of them then looked towards the scene.

"I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!" Kyousuke yelled and Yoichi blinked.

"Ok, go ahead and try." Normally he would still take the initiative to have fun with a fight but right now, he was sleepy and hungry. He WOULD still get excited about a fight at this time, but only if it's with a strong opponent. This guy was not.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kyousuke yelled as he charged Yoichi.

 **Bam! Crack!**

He punched Yoichi right in the face. The sound of cracking bones was heard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kyousuke pulled his fist away and screamed in pain. Yoichi's face was completely fine while Kyousuke's knuckle bones were broken.

Yoichi blinked at him a few times before asking,

"Are you done?"

Kyousuke then sent a glare towards him. "You bastard! You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled while pointing the index finger of the hand that's not broken to Yoichi.

"Mmhm…sure." Yoichi said not really caring. "I'm ending this now."

"Wait, wha–"

 **Boom!**

Kyousuke was cut off by an uppercut that sent him flying right through the roof of the school. Yoichi then to look at the three other occupants of the room. Hiroto and Takumi blinked while impassively while Masamune was jaw dropped and his eyes were the size of plates.

"W-wha, YOU BEAT HIM!" Masamune gasped before running towards Yoichi. "How did you do that?!"

"…I hit him." Yoichi said blinking. Masamune then looked to the other two.

"Ho–"

"Don't ask man." Hiroto cut him off. At that, Masamune gave up on asking. Turning to Yoichi, he asked,

"What are you gonna do now? You're the strongest now since you defeated him."

"I'm gonna go get something to eat then sleep." Yoichi replied.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"B-but, what about these guys?" Masamune asked pointing to the bodies on the floor.

"I don't know, you handle it. It's YOUR school." Yoichi said and with that, he and his two friends walked away leaving the school and a stunned Masamune.

The walk was a rowdy one with Hiroto and Takumi talking while Yoichi simply smiled through most of it. They were headed to a restaurant until,

"…Yoichi-senpai." A small voice called out. The three of them turned to see their white haired kouhai Koneko Toujou. Takumi and Hiroto gasped when they saw her and then turned to Yoichi.

"Ah, Koneko, how's it going." Yoichi greeted with a small wave.

"W-what the hell! Yoichi, you're acquainted with Koneko Toujou the school's mascot?!" Takumi yelled out.

"Well we're in the same club so yea." Yoichi shrugged. "Anyway, do you need something?" He asked.

"…Buchou told me to make sure you come to club." Koneko said and Yoichi sighed.

"Fine, let's go." And with that, they were off.

"O-oi! Yoichi!" Takumi called out but Yoichi didn't even turn around instead waved them off.

"Sorry guys, go on ahead. I gotta go." He called out and his two friends sighed.

As they were walking, Yoichi still felt a bit hungry so he asked,

"Hey Koneko, can we stop so I can get something to eat first? I'll even treat you to something." Yoichi said. Koneko in response nodded and even though she kept her usual stoic face, Yoichi was sure he saw her eyes sparkle for a bit.

Meanwhile with Hiroto and Takumi, they decided to just head home.

"Well, at least Yoichi is making friends now instead of just fighting." Hiroto said starting up conversation.

"HE DITCHED US TO GO TO HIS CLUB FILLED WITH HOT GIRLS! HE BROKE BRO CODE!" Takumi yelled but then sighed. "But yea, I guess that is good. Remember when we first met him?" He asked and Hiroto nodded.

 **Flashback**

 _We go back to see a younger Yoichi who was in his first year of middle school. It had only been a couple months since the school year started but Yoichi already done a few things to make people avoid him. He was now currently in the faculty room getting yelled at by a teacher._

" _THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS! NOT ONLY DO YOU FIGHT YOUR SCHOOLMATES BUT ALSO PEOPLE OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL! YOU ARE BRINGING A BAD REPUTATION TO US!" The teacher yelled but Yoichi kept his hands in his pockets and looked really uninterested._

 _The teacher then sighed. He was getting really tired of this, ever since the start, Yoichi had been starting fights at every turn and they weren't small incidents. He actually managed to get someone hospitalized in one of his fights._

" _Seriously Yoichi, why do you fight so much?" The teacher asked, now in a calmer tone. "I heard that your grades in the entrance exams were really good and that you're quite a smart student in class despite sleeping most of the time so why?"_

" _Tch, I really don't get why you're asking that. It should be obvious that I fight because I want to. I find it fun." Yoichi answered._

" _Well it's not a good thing! You need to stop this and get a new hobby. From what I heard, you don't even have any friends!" The teacher yelled._

" _Whatever." Yoichi said and started walking away._

" _Oi! We're not done yet!" The teacher called out but was ignored as the door to the faculty room was slammed shut. He then sighed. "What am I gonna do with that boy?" He muttered._

 _ **In a Certain Neighbourhood**_

 _Yoichi was on his way home after having to stay back just to get yelled at by the teacher. Seriously, why did people always question his battle crazed attitude? And that comment about not having friends was kind of going too far. He actually did try to make friends but people didn't like him. They treated him like he was a monster because he liked fighting. It was always the same comments._

 _-Stay away from him, he might beat you up!-_

 _-Why would we be friends with a monster like you?-_

 _-Why doesn't he just do us a favor and just die!-_

 _All that was the reason he doesn't have friends and why he doesn't want any. He decided who need friends anyway? He's strong and his grades are good. He decided he could just go on by himself._

" _Hahaha! How pathetic!" He suddenly heard a voice._

" _I know right! Should've just complied instead of fighting back, did they really think they could beat us?!" Another voice laughed._

 _Yoichi turned and saw a group of highschoolers beating up two guys. Judging from their uniforms, both of the victims went to the same school as him. At this point, he would've just walked away. There were plenty of other people to fight and he didn't really feel obligated to save them. However, his conscience got the better of him and he decided to help._

" _Hey dipshits, don't you think that's enough?" He called out as he approached them. The group turned to look at him with arrogant smirks on their faces._

" _Huh? Oh look, a little middle schooler is trying to play hero." The leader mocked._

" _HA! What a joke!" Another one laughed._

" _I suggest you leave now." Yoichi said ignoring the insults and staying calm._

 _ **Thud**_

" _Oh reeaallyy? And what if we don't?" The leader mocked and shoved Yoichi a bit who just stared at them._

" _Hahaha, look, now he's too scared to answer." He laughed._

 _ **Bam! Thud!**_

 _He was then punched in the face and fell to the ground unconscious with his nose bleeding. The rest of the thugs looked down at their boss on the ground and then looked up the Yoichi who was cracking his knuckles._

" _You're next." Yoichi said._

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

 _In a few seconds, all of them were then taken out by Yoichi. After he was done, he was about to leave when,_

" _Th-thanks dude, you really saved us there." A voice said. Yoichi turned to see the two guys that he save. They were pretty bruised._

" _Yea, whatever." He replied while walking away._

 _ **The Next Day After School**_

 _Yoichi was about to go home but as he was leaving he saw two familiar figures at the gate. It was the two people he saved yesterday. He didn't take it as anything. They were probably just waiting for a fri–_

" _Sup man." The blonde one greeted._

 _Wait, what?_

 _Yoichi looked to be a bit shocked at this. He had never been greeted by anyone as everyone was either scared or hated him._

" _I'm sorry, what the hell are you doing?" Yoichi asked and the guy along with his friend looked confused._

" _Um, greeting you."_

" _Yea, I mean why?" Yoichi said._

" _Well, we thought the three of us could hangout." The black haired one who was quite tall said._

" _You do know who you're talking to right?" Yoichi asked pointing to himself and the two nodded._

" _You're Yoichi Kakazu, the so called psycho but judging from yesterday, you don't seem like a bad guy." The blonde one explained._

" _But you'll get a bad reputation by hanging out with me." Yoichi pointed out._

" _Who cares what they think. You helped us out yesterday so we won't judge you." The black haired one said and Yoichi sighed._

" _Fine."_

" _Great! Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Takumi Nakashima." The blonde one introduced._

" _I'm Hiroto Akashiya." The black haired one greeted._

" _Well, you already know my name so let's go." Yoichi said._

 _After that, they started hanging out every day. Yoichi at first decided to just go along with it, thinking they would leave him sooner or later when they find out about him being a battle maniac. However, that didn't happen. They DID find out but they didn't care and simply said, "So what? It doesn't change the fact you're our friend." When they said that, it was then that Yoichi changed his way of thinking. He stopped caring about why people question his attitude and just focused on living his life the way he wanted. He learnt about the fun of friendship and now didn't care about the rumors or bad mouthing because he had two friends that he knows will always have his back._

 **Flashback End**

'If it weren't for those two…I might've become someone who pushed people away. I'm grateful for that.' Yoichi thought to himself.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

"Ah, Yoichi. Nice of you to show up." Rias greeted while the other member nodded. She then looked and saw that Yoichi was holding a hamburger while Koneko was holding a bowl of ice cream. "And now I see why it took a while to get here."

In response, Yoichi just shrugged. "Well, since I'm here can we just get started?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **The Next Day at Ishiyama**

"All hail the new boss of the school, Masamune! The one who managed to defeat Kyousuke Taiga." A delinquent announced and they all started to chant.

"ALL HAIL MASAMUNE! ALL HAIL MASAMUNE! ALL HAIL MASAMUNE!

'I can definitely deal with this.' Masamune thought with an evil smirk.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Hahaha…a little short I know and I'm sorry. Anyway, that's pretty much it. We'll get back into the plot in the next chapter. In the mean time let me know what you think on this chapter.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is. Before we start I'd like to tell you guys a few things. I sort of feel like doing another oc story so I have one currently in the works, not gonna tell you what it is but I think I'm not doing too badly on it. Moving on to the chapter, we're moving on to the familiars. The familiar part is actually going to be quite important for Yoichi's growth.**

 **Ok, I think that's it. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Classroom**

It was now currently homeroom, all the students were going through class. Let us go into a certain classroom in particular. The students were going through lessons like normal. However, one student that sits in the back of the class was fast asleep with his head face down on the desk and not even trying to hide it. That student was our friendly neighborhood devil, Yoichi. This was a normal occurrence for him, he didn't really have any interest in class and preferred to just take naps. However, that didn't exactly mean he was a bad student. He always did well in exams even though he sleeps through every class so the teachers don't exactly have any room to argue. Though that didn't help him avoid things such as-

 **Thonk!**

-that. A chalk was thrown at his head. Yoichi then groggily lifted his face to look at the teacher who was a short bald man in a suit with a mustache. He looked pissed.

"DAMMIT YOICHI! DON'T SLEEP DAMMIT!" The teacher yelled at Yoichi who scratched the back of his head before giving the teacher a bored stare.

Without saying anything, he planted his head on the desk once again and went back to sleep. Every student then face palmed at his behavior. The teacher however was now red with rage. He took a deep breath and-

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASS YOU BUM!" The teacher yelled as he pushed Yoichi out of the classroom. And then there was silence.

"So much for that." Yoichi sighed. "Maybe I'll go take a nap at the club." With that he started walking. It was a silent walk for a few minutes until,

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A voice called out. Yoichi looked ahead to see a girl with a sly smile, brown hair in braids and wearing pink glasses along with the Kuoh academy girl's uniform. This girl is Kiryuu Aika, an acquaintance of Yoichi's and quite possibly the most perverted girl he has ever met…or at least that's what he thought at first. Sure she's perverted that's definitely true but after a while, he just can't shake the feeling that she's probably smarter than she lets on. He has a feeling that if the secret about him being a devil is in any danger of being exposed, she's the one he has to be careful around.

"What's up Mr. psycho of the school." She said in a teasing voice which Yoichi blinked at.

"Sup Kiryuu, what are you doing out of class?" Yoichi asked ignoring the comment.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Kiryuu retorted.

"Well I got kicked out. You?" He answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Bathroom." She answered and Yoichi nodded. "By the way, I heard you joined the occult research club. Is that true?" She asked.

"Yea, so what?" Yoichi replied now giving full attention so he doesn't let something slip. He's usually not so worried but Kiryuu is a different case. He has a feeling that if he even lets the slightest thing slip, she would find out his secret.

"Why would you joined that club?" She asked with a serious face…which then turned into a perverted grin. "Is our little battle maniac finally showing some interest in women? And aiming for the club with the most popular girls in school too?! Oh I'm so proud!" She started spouting with a perverted blush.

That made Yoichi put his guard down immediately, seriously, he got worried for nothing. "Whatever, I really couldn't care less." He said as he decided to leave now.

Kiryuu then sighed at his reaction. Usually when she teased people, for example: Ise, Motohama and Matsuda, she would get a fun reaction out of it. But that never happened with Yoichi, he stayed calm all the time and she could never get a reaction out of him.

"You should really show a little more interest in these kinds of things. You'd definitely be a hit with the ladies." She said.

That's what she always said and it wasn't wrong. Yoichi is tough, along with his level headedness **(Most of the time)** and quite attractive face, he was a pretty good catch. Unfortunately, due to his battle crazed attitude to start fights, it tends to scare girls off. Not to mention his lack of interest in these kinds of things is not helping either.

"And you should really show a little LESS interest in these kinds of things." He retorted not even glancing back at her.

"Whatever." Kiryuu sighed.

With that, they both went their separate ways.

* * *

 **End of School, Occult Research Club**

"Well, we're off to hand out leaflets now, c'mon Asia." Issei says and Asia nods.

Like usual, everyone was in the clubroom, even Yoichi who was actually taking a nap in there before they all arrived. As of right now, he was having a friendly chat with Kiba. The two of them have been getting along quite well. Yoichi didn't mind Issei but he found it a bit more pleasant talking to Kiba mainly because conversations with Issei somehow always ends up to where he's talking about girls or in his case, their boobs.

Getting back on track, for the past few days of Asia being a devil, Issei was going with her to hand out leaflets because she didn't really know her way around yet.

"Hold on." Rias said and they both looked at her. "You won't have to do that anymore."

"Eh?" Issei asked.

"Did I not tell you before? Answering summons is a devil's work but handing out leaflets is a familiar's work." She explained.

"Then, you mean to say I'm graduating from leaflet handing?" Issei asked and Rias nodded.

"Yes but before that happens, you, Asia and Yoichi will have to claim your own familiar." She says.

Just then, a red bat suddenly appears on her palm. "This is my familiar." She says.

Akeno then summons some sort of mini Oni. "This one here is mine." She also says.

"…This is Shiro." Koneko says and Issei, Yoichi, Asia looked to see her holding a white cat.

"Mine is–"

"Ah, you don't have to tell me." Issei cut Kiba off.

"So cold." Kiba says as a small bird flew on his shoulder.

"Pretty rude Issei." Yoichi said and Issei glanced away now feeling a little bad.

"Familiars are basics for devils that require information gathering and pestering. The three of you need one so you can get through and adapt to some situations which may befall upon you." Rias explained.

A magic circle then appears shining on the ground.

"Buchou, the preparations are ready." Akeno says and Rias nods.

"Very well, let's go." She says.

"Sounds interesting," Yoichi says as they all stepped onto the magic circle and it glowed.

* * *

 **Forest of Familiars**

When the teleportation circle stopped glowing, all of them were greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar forest.

"What is this place?" Issei asked

"The forest where familiars are created," Akeno says.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users who reside here." Rias explains with a smile. "It's called the forest of familiars."

"This is where we got our familiars." Kiba chimed in and Koneko nodded.

"Get dazed!" A voice echoed.

"Huh?!" Issei gasped.

"Kyaa!" Asia screamed.

"…" Yoichi…did not react.

They all turned and saw a man in clothes that were obviously too small and a cap worn backwards. "My name is Satooji from Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the familiar master!" The man now known as 'Satooji' says.

Rias then gestures to Issei, Asia and Yoichi. "Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of."

"Hee, two dull faced boys and a blond beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me, any familiar will get dazed!"

"Issei, Asia, Yoichi. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars while receiving advice from him. Okay?" Rias asked.

"""Yes/whatever,""" Issei, Asia and Yoichi says.

Satooji then walks up towards them. "Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden! So, what type do you recommend?" Issei asked.

Satooji then takes out a catalogue and proceeded to flip through a few pages before showing them a picture of a blue western dragon.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the dragon kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the dragon king! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a  
Maou!"

Issei then makes a shocked face while Rias made an interested expression.

"This doesn't look like the level of familiar! It's like a super boss! The final boss! And no one has caught it yet?! Do you know the meaning of recommending?! I feel as if I've been thrown into the last dungeon!" Issei shouts.

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Issei, you are my adorable so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off." Rias says.

 ***Gleam~***

Yoichi's eyes then sparkled looking at that picture. "It doesn't look like Issei wants it though, so I'll take it."

Everyone then turned towards him as if he was crazy. Issei was a low-class devil but he's also the Sekiryuutei so he might've had a chance but Yoichi was literally a low-class devil with no special trait whatsoever. He was a guy who only took up one PAWN and he doesn't even have a sacred gear or anything, his only weapon is fire magic.

However when they looked at him they saw that smile. His signature battle maniac smile, obviously the thought of fighting a dragon king excited him.

"I think its best you go for something a little less extreme Yoichi." Rias suggested but Yoichi wasn't having any of that.

"Sorry but no, I want this and I refuse to back down!" He says. "Besides, what's the use of aiming low? You should aim to get the best of things." He continued with his smile increasing with each word.

Yoichi then turned to Satooji and said, "I'll be taking Tiamat!"

Hearing that, Satooji nodded in approval. "That's the spirit! Go for it!"

"You all can go help Issei and Asia find their familiars, I need to handle Tiamat on my own." Yoichi says walking away.

"Hold on! Are you crazy! How are you even going to find her!" Issei calls out.

"Trust me! I'll find her somehow!" Yoichi calls back and starts running off.

"…Well, I think we should get going." Rias says and the rest looked shocked.

"But Buchou, shouldn't we go after him?" Kiba asked but Rias shook her head.

"No, he says he wants to do it himself. We should trust him." She says and the rest all reluctantly nodded. 'Very well Yoichi, I trust you. Show me that I wasn't wrong to bring you back.' She thought to herself.

And so he was on his way, Yoichi didn't really know how to find Tiamat so he just looked randomly. Every nook and cranny of that forest he looked.

"Tch, where the hell is that dragon?" He muttered to himself.

It seemed futile since he didn't have any significant way to track her. Maybe he should've asked Satooji for directions at least. Oh well, that wasn't going to stop him and he then spent about another half an hour running through that forest randomly. Surprisingly, he didn't run into some dangerous familiar as he went.

Eventually, he saw a river up ahead and decided to stop for some water. However as he got closer he saw a figure in the water. When he was close enough he saw a beautiful woman, an impressive bust, long blue hair and…COMPLETELY FUCKING NAKED! Seeing this, Yoichi decided to hide behind a tree to get a closer look.

"Oh yeah, a forest of familiars and I suddenly find a girl out of nowhere. This can't be right." He muttered to himself.

As if sensing his presence, the woman turned to the tree he was hiding behind and narrowed her eyes. Yoichi saw blue cold eyes glaring at him at his spot. "Come out, I know you're there devil." She calls out in a cold tone.

Deciding not to push his luck by continuing to hide, Yoichi came out of his hiding spot. "Sup." He greeted.

The woman didn't put her guard down and kept on glaring at him. "What is it that you want."

"Yea before that, quick question, do you happen to know where Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon is?" He asked.

"You're looking at her." She said.

"Thought so," Yoichi said with a nod. "As for what I want. I want you to be my familiar." He bluntly said.

Hearing this, Tiamat stopped glaring at him and turned away with a sigh. "I refuse."

"Why is that?" Yoichi asked.

"Do you think you are the first one to ask that?" She asked, turning back to him with a raised eyebrow. "I've been approached many times by several by high-class and ultimate-class devils wanting me to become their personal guard. All of which I have turned down. What makes you think I'd accept it from a low-class devil like you?"

Yoichi blinked at the logic. "Huh, I guess that makes sense." He shrugged.

Tiamat turns away. "Exactly, now leave, I do not wish to discuss this any fur–"

 **Bap!**

Tiamat turned around just in time to block a punch from Yoichi.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks in a cold tone.

At this point most people would realize they fucked up VERY badly and would be trembling in their boots. Yoichi was not most people and was not scared in the slightest. Instead he smiled and pulled his fist away.

"I can't really argue with your logic so instead, I'll just have to convince you to be my familiar." He says.

Tiamat then cocked an eyebrow. "Are you seriously going to fight me?"

In response, Yoichi got into a stance and smiled like a maniac. "Yup, and the thought of fighting a dragon honestly excites me!" He shouts excitedly.

Tiamat then sighs and looks him right in the eyes. "Very well, I'll just have to teach you your place."

 **Whoosh!**

Yoichi then charges at her with a raised fist.

 **Bap**

Tiamat blocks it without effort but missed Yoichi sliding his foot to her legs in an attempt to trip her. However,

 **Bam!**

The sound echoed as Yoichi's foot made contact but Tiamat was still standing straight, as if his kick didn't do anything Tiamat proceeded to punch him straight in the face sending him flying back into a tree.

 **Wham!**

The sound echoed as he crashed into the tree. Shrugging that off, he quickly got up to defend himself in case of an attack, there was a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. He looked to see Tiamat just standing there, her blue hair shadowing over her eyes.

"This is your last chance, leave." She said in monotone.

"Heh." Yoichi snorted. "Nah, I'll pass."

Tiamat remained quiet for a moment before sighing. "Your mistake," Slowly, her face started to morph, scales started to form all over her body and she slowly started to get bigger.

Seeing this, Yoichi's calm demeanor broke for a second as he gasped a bit under his breath. There was a bit of sweat at the side of his face and his expression was a bit uneasy.

"Well shit…" He muttered as Tiamat completed her transformation.

Standing in front of him now was a giant blue western dragon. This was Tiamat's fearsome looking dragon form and Yoichi actually felt a tiny hint of fear while looking at her. He lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Tiamat seeing this assumed his spirit was just broken. **"Do you finally see the mistake you have made?"** She asks looking at him with cold eyes.

"Heh…"

 **"Huh?"** Tiamat asked.

"Hehehe…ahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then threw his head back and let out an insane laugh. His fear quickly disappearing into excitement.

'Holy crap, this presence, this aura, this power! I'm actually doing it! I'M FIGHTING A FUCKING DRAGON!' He thought to himself.

 **"What wrong with you? Have you gone insane?"** Tiamat asked, a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Not really…I'M JUST SO DAMN EXCITED RIGHT NOW!" Yoichi yelled. He then threw his hands backwards and shot a small fireball from each hand to the ground to cause a small explosion.

 **Boom!**

The explosion allowed him to propel upwards going straight to Tiamat's face.

 **BLAST!**

As soon as he got close enough, he raised his palms towards Tiamat and shot a huge blast of flames at her face.

 **Crackle! Sizzle!**

The sound was made as the flames burned Tiamat. As soon Yoichi stopped firing he landed on the ground and looked up to see a cloud of smoke around her face. A few seconds later, the smoke cleared and revealed Tiamat with her eyes closed and a few burn marks on her face but all in all she was absolutely fine.

Her eyes then slowly started opening and looked down at Yoichi on the ground.

 **Smack!**

She swatted Yoichi away like he was a bug with her claw and he once again crashed into the tree. However, that didn't stop him from limping back up. Pain, he felt it, A LOT of it but, he won't stop. He pointed his palms at Tiamat from where he stood and,

 **DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!**

Fired off a barrage of fireballs at her, 'this probably won't work but it's all I can do right now. I'll just focus on attacking and try to find a weak spot while I'm at it.' He thought to himself.

Eventually he stopped firing. "Haa~ Haa~" he panted as there was a cloud of smoke covering Tiamat's entire figure.

Unfortunately, when it cleared Tiamat was still standing there just fine. **"Despite being this weak you were arrogant enough to challenge me, Pathetic. "** She then breathed in causing her belly to extend out massively.

She then released a huge gout of blue flames towards Yoichi who rolled out of the way to the side. He looked over and saw the blue flames burned everything in its pat, destroying several trees, rocks, everything. By the time the flames stopped there was a huge burned pathway across the forest.

As soon as Yoichi turned back to Tiamat she smacked him with her claw and sent him flying into the river.

"Buaa!" He gasped as he emerged from the water. He was then grabbed by Tiamat's giant claw out of the water and she threw him onto the ground.

Yoichi could actually feel some of his bones cracking now. Though, he still limped back up. He lifted his palm in an attempt to shoot more flames but Tiamat slammed her claw on him and started crushing him.

Even while he was being crushed and the chances of him getting out of this were VERY low, Yoichi still struggled under Tiamat's claw.

She had to admit it was a little impressive. He was obviously giving it everything he had and she completely shut him down without any effort. Usually when that happens to someone it crushes their spirit to fight. But not this boy, even after getting completely defeated he's still fighting.

 **"I'll admit your spirit in good, but in the end you lose."** She says.

'Shit, how do I get out of this one?" Yoichi thought to himself trying to figure out a way out of this. 'She's not the least bit affected by my attacks, I can't find a weakness.' He looked around Tiamat's body trying to find some place to attack that'll hurt her at least a bit.

His eyes then drew to Tiamat's eyes. 'That's it!'

Tiamat then breaths in and opens her mouth. Yoichi could see the flames forming inside her mouth ready to fire, 'even better!'

He raised his hand and shot a fireball into Tiamat's mouth and,

 **Boom!**

A small explosion happened in there. This caused Tiamat to cough, gagged and stagger back due to pain, releasing Yoichi, who didn't waste time on rolling backwards and getting back on his feet.

Seeing that Tiamat was distracted with the pain, he decided this could be his last chance to think of something. 'Well, it's really scraping the bottom of the barrel but, what choice do I have?' He thought to himself.

He took a deep breath, raised both his hands and began building up as much fire as possible. As he did, a huge fireball started to form and it kept growing. 'While she's still distracted there I'll have to keep this growing till the very last second.'

 **"*Cough* *Cough* ugh *Cough you *Cough* little brat!"** Tiamat gagged.

Yoichi didn't respond and focused on this last resort attack. The fireball was about a quarter of Tiamat's size and she about to recover any moment now. A few seconds past and Yoichi could see Tiamat was quite recovered now and was about to get back to the fight.

'Looks like I have to do it now.' He thought as he threw the fireball that was about half of Tiamat's size.

As said 'blue western dragon' turned, she was greeted with a fireball half her size. Even though his other attacks didn't affect her, this one was bigger than the other attacks and Tiamat knew it would hurt her at least a bit.

Not taking that chance, Tiamat raised both her claws in an attempt to block it. As soon as the attack made contact with her claw she didn't have too much problem holding it back but she can't say she can do it without effort.

However, she was too focused on the attack that she didn't realize before it was too late. She looked to see Yoichi in the air, he had propel upwards the same way he did last time to get close to Tiamat's face. He raised both his palms and shot fireballs to Tiamat's eyes.

 **"RAAAAHHHH!"** Tiamat roared in pain and put a paw over her eyes, no longer blocking the attack.

"It doesn't matter if you're a dragon. If you get hit in the eye it'll freaking hurt!" Yoichi said as he sprouted his devil wings to stay in the air.

Due to not blocking it anymore, the giant fire ball made contact with Tiamat and,

 **BOOM!**

Exploded, the force of it pushed Tiamat back quite far and she was going through several tree, making another destroyed pathway through the forest. Eventually she stopped herself by digging her claws into the ground.

 **"Haa~ Haa~, he went for the only place he could think of to hurt me…"** Tiamat panted. He didn't know any of her weaknesses nor could he hurt her with his attacks so he decided to go for only place he thought of. He hit one of the most obvious places and she didn't expect that. What the fuck?

She was not hurt, a few burn marks and a couple stings yes, but nothing serious. She then got up and was about to go after him but when she looked up ahead she saw him.

Yoichi was coming right at her, his body engulfed in flames. He didn't stop near her but instead he

 **WHAM!**

He head-butted her. It actually stung just a bit, however, Yoichi was the one who got more damaged.

'Holy shit my head! Bad idea.' He thought to himself before he fell to the ground.

Tiamat simply looked at the boy as if he was an idiot. Did he really just do that? Ignoring it, she saw that he was in no condition to fight anymore since he was covered in bruises and it didn't seem like he could move.

Tiamat decided to put her claw on top of him again to crush him. Yoichi the grabbed onto the claw and released some fire even though it was obvious it wouldn't do anything. Tiamat really didn't know what to say now.

She looked at him struggling for a few seconds, there was no fear on his face, he was only focusing on his escape. She has never met a low class devil like this, usually they would have given up by now but not this boy. He's not stopping despite how hopeless the situation is, he was very stubborn.

 **"Why don't you just quit? You know it's hopeless right?"** Tiamat asks.

Yoichi stopped and stared at her for a few seconds before continuing. "So what? If you only rely on 'hope' for everything then you're just pathetic. If I'm gonna die I refuse to be pathetic, I'll die doing the thing that I love AND THAT'S FIGHTING!" He declared as he continued to struggle.

Tiamat was a bit taken aback by that declaration. By the look on his face, he really wasn't kidding. He really intends to keep going. She didn't know why but, 'I think I just found an interesting one.' She thought.

Sighing, Tiamat stepped off of him leaving Yoichi confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

In response, Tiamat turned back into her human form and stared at Yoichi who was on the ground. "You win."

Yoichi then had a deadpanned look on his face. "…What?"

"You win, I'll be your familiar." Tiamat says and just continued looking at her.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Tiamat shrugged. "I just have a feeling, it's going to be quite interesting with you." She smiles.

"…Well, I'm not complaining so thanks." Yoichi said before sighing. That was close, despite his words, he knew he could've died there. Now that he survived he was tired and just wanted to relax.

"I think you should make the contract with me before you pass out." Tiamat says to him and he nods.

Yoichi raised his hand towards Tiamat and a magic circle appears under her.

"In the name of Yoichi Kakazu, I order you to become my familiar and make a contract with me." He chants.

The magic circle glows and when it stops it's a sign that the contract is completed.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna pass out now so can you take me to my friends? I'm sure you can find them with those dragon senses of yours," Yoichi asks and Tiamat nods.

"Of course…master." She said in a somewhat playful tone.

Deciding to ignore what she said, Yoichi shuts his eyes and a few seconds later he was asleep.

Tiamat then picks him up and puts him over her shoulder. She looks at the mark on Yoichi's hand and saw the gremory mark. "So you're part of that household, hm."

She then puts on some clothes using a magic circle, sprouts her dragon wings and takes off with Yoichi over her shoulder.

 **Meanwhile With the Others**

The other members had just got done with an…incident involving slimes that eat clothing (specifically female's) and said slimes started eating up the clothes of the female members. Of course Issei being the perv that he is, decided to try and make those slimes his familiar. Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, that dream was shattered when the girls managed to release themselves and destroyed those things, as the slimes were destroyed Issei let out cries of despair as every man's dream pet died.

Aside from that, Asia did manage to get a familiar which is a sprite dragon. She decided to name it Rassei, which is a portmanteau of _Raigeki_ (雷撃, meaning "Lightning Strike", referring to its ability) and Issei's name. How she got it was when that dragon destroyed the slimes that were covering Asia and electrocuting Issei in the process.

What were they doing now? Well, they decided it was time to go home and were just about to go look for Yoichi when suddenly,

"So this is the current host of Ddraig." A feminine voice said catching their attention.

All of them turned to see a beautiful woman with blue hair standing behind them. Issei once again being the perv he was, stared straight at her breast which were very impressive. However, he failed to see the hostile look she was giving him.

"Who are you?" Rias ask and the woman turned towards her with a neutral expression.

"Hello there gremory, I am Tiamat." She said and they all gasped in shock, even Issei who immediately stopped staring at her chest. Tiamat in response simply raised a hand and calmly says, "Calm yourselves, I simply came to give you back your servant."

That was when they all noticed the badly beaten up Yoichi on her shoulder. They then got in a battle stance but Tiamat just sighed.

"Like I said, calm yourselves, he's just badly beaten but nothing else. In fact, I even decided to become his familiar." She says with a small smile when she said that last part.

Their eyes then widened. Was she serious? Yoichi actually managed to convince her to be his familiar.

"Wait, by the looks of it, you're the one who won the fight. So why did you choose to be his familiar?" Akeno asks snapping out of her shock.

Tiamat shrugs at the question and looks at Yoichi. "I'm not really sure but I'll say this. You have an intriguing servant Rias Gremory, I think it will be very interesting to be his familiar." She finishes with a smile.

She then puts Yoichi down, sprouts her wings and flies off, Asia immediately when to healing him.

"Holy crap, he actually managed to get Tiamat, that's awesome!" Issei exclaims. "But that means he one-upped me, DAMMIT!"

The other member also went to check up on Yoichi. Rias was smiling warmly at her unconscious servant. 'Good work Yoichi, I knew you could do it.' She thought to herself. She was very happy with him, she knew it wasn't a bad idea to take him in.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Pretty abrupt ending I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Now I know the signs aren't big but they're there so I'll just say this right now. This is NOT going to be a Rias X OC fanfiction. The signs are very small but they're there so I'll just say that right now. Anyway yea, Tiamat will be Yoichi's familiar. Next chapter will be the Riser meeting so look forward to that. Also, keep a look out for that other oc fanfiction that** **I mentioned.**

 **Feel free to correct any spelling and grammar errors because I didn't really bother to check this chapter so yea. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and criticism is definitely accepted because it helps me improve.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright people, we're gonna get into the meeting with Riser. There's not really much to tell you besides that except that the other OC fic I'm working on will only come out after the Riser arc is completed but until then, there's no chance of it coming out. Ok, last thing. I wanna answer reviews I got.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Wacko12 – Nope, he doesn't, I'm pretty sure I've mentioned that quite a few times but whatever. However, he will get something special sooner or later but not anytime soon.**

 **Stormgreywolf – Thx man, the support is really appreciated.**

 **Now let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hyoudou Residence, Issei P. O. V**

For some reason, I'm in a place which looks like a chapel. There are familiar faces around me.

"Damn it! For Issei to get married!"

"It's some kind of mistake! This is some kind of conspiracy!"

The bald headed Matsuda, and Motohama who is wearing glasses are sending out words to me while putting on an envious look.

"Issei! I want my first grandchild to be a girl!"

"Sob, you have grown! You were a worthless child whose only pride was his desire to have sex!"

Both my parents cried. That was when I realized I'm wearing a white 's like a wedding scene. Wait, this is a wedding scene. Is it MY wedding?!

"Ise, you can't look around restlessly."

A familiar voice comes from my side. When I look to my side I saw Buchou in a wedding dress standing right there. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Wait, a wedding dress?! Does that mean–

"Rias-sama! You look so beautiful!"

"Aaah, Rias-oneesama! Why on earth are you marrying a guy like that!?"

Screams cried out.

A few minutes passed as the priest read out the vows and my mind flash to other things. Marriage = husband and wife. Husband and wife = family. Family = children. Children = making babies. Making babies = sexual relation. Sexual relation = husband and wife's love affair. Husband and wife's love affair = starts from the first night of marriage…first night of marriage….

I get to have sex with Buchou!

"Now you may kiss the bride." The priest says. When I turned I saw Buchou had her eyes closed and her face was approaching mind. I get to kiss her!

 **[This is where your wet dream ends you little pervert.]**

A mysterious voice echoes in my head. A low voice with an impact, somehow I feel like I know this voice. A voice which has always been close to me…

 **[That's right. I'm right beside you.]**

It echoes again.

I look around me, and the chapel is nowhere to be seen now. Buchou who was right next to me is also gone. Everyone including my parents and friends are gone as well! Rather than that, where am I? I'm losing all my senses. I lost my sense of balance and touch.I lost my sense of sight and hearing as well. It's pitch-black right in front of me. Darkness. I can't hear anything with my ears. It's silent.

…What is this?

Buchou! Dad! Mum! Matsuda! Motohama!

I shout the names of those I'm close with inside my heart, but there is no reply. What is happening to me?

Whose voice is that?

 **[It's mine.]**

That was when a giant monster appeared in front of me. The colour of its eyes is red like a blood. A jaw that comes up to its ears, where lots of sharp fangs are growing out. There is a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales that covers its body is red like a magma. It has thick arms and legs like those of a gigantic tree. The claws look very sharp and terrifying. More than that, its pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes this giant monster look even bigger.

Out of all the things I know, the thing that resembles it the most is a…Dragon.

 **[That's it. That's the right deduction. I've been trying to talk to you for the whole time. But, since you were really weak, my words didn't reach you until now. Finally, I am able to.]** It said.

…What is this guy saying? I don't get it.

Appear? He has been trying to talk to me for the whole time? I don't know. I don't know about it! What? Is he trying to eat me?

 **[Eat you who seems to taste awful? As if I would. That's not it. I just wanted to introduce myself to my partner who I will be fighting along with from now on.]** It said.

Partner? Hold on a second. I don't even know what you are talking about!

Dragon! Who are you—?

 **[You already realised it, haven't you? You probably thought about it. Yeah, that's right. I'm exactly what you think I am. Let's talk again. Aye, partner.]**

When I looked at my left arm, it was covered in red scales and it looks very abnormal because it has really sharp claws growing out from it.

"Gah!" I gasped as my eyes shot open to see the familiar ceiling in front of me. Aah, so that was a dream.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Kakazu residence, Third Person P. O. V**

It had been about a week since the familiar hunt and Yoichi's fight with Tiamat. She really hurt him bad but thanks to Asia's twilight healing, he got healed up in no time. After he got healed he contacted Tiamat to ask about a few things. She had said that since she is his familiar now, she will help him in any way she can to help him get stronger and that if he ever needed her he can just summon her.

As of right now however, Yoichi and Kiba were currently doing a little bit of sparring outside his house. Just like last time, they decided to do it early in the morning before school to make sure no one sees them.

 **Su! Su! Su! Su! Su! Su!**

Kiba made several movements with his incredible speed hoping to give Yoichi the slip. He had to admit, Yoichi improves fast. He could completely keep up with Kiba now. Granted he was still not going full speed but it was still impressive.

 **Su!**

As soon as he was sure, Kiba dashed right at Yoichi and,

 **Swing!**

Swung his bokken horizontally at him, Yoichi in response only smirked and ducked, dodging the attack. Not missing a beat, Yoichi launched forward and threw a punch at Kiba's face. Unlike their last fight, Kiba was not able to block fast enough due to Yoichi's increase in speed since then and the hit connected.

 **Wham!**

The force of the punch caused Kiba to stagger back a bit but he quickly regained his balance. However, as soon as he did that Yoichi already made it in front of him and throwing another punch aimed at his face again.

 **Bap! Snap!**

Kiba was able to block the punch this time but in the process, Yoichi snapped Kiba's bokken in half with his punch. Because of that, Kiba was in a bit of shock.

 **BAM!**

Taking advantage of that, Yoichi quickly head-butted Kiba in the face but, unfortunately, Kiba proved to not be completely out of the game because he then threw a HARD punch at Yoichi's stomach.

"Gugh!" Yoichi coughed as they both staggered back a bit but kept their balance.

"Haa~ Haa~…" They both panted.

"That's it, you win." Kiba said giving up. He knew there was no point since his bokken broke. Don't get him wrong, Kiba was nowhere useless in hand to hand combat but he was a swordsman above all else while Yoichi specialized mostly in hand to hand combat so he didn't see himself really winning.

"Alright, well, it's been an hour so you wanna stop now?" Yoichi asked and Kiba nodded.

"Yea, we should probably stop and get ready for school now." Kiba said and was about to leave until Yoichi stopped him.

"Wait, before you go I have a question." Yoichi said and Kiba turned to look at him.

"Sure, what is it?" Kiba asked.

"I'll just be blunt. You have a sacred gear right?" Yoichi asked and Kiba was bit surprised at his question. He did have a sacred gear but he doesn't remember ever telling Yoichi.

"Yes, I do but how did you know?" Kiba asked.

"It's pretty obvious. Rias isn't the type of person to pick up ordinary people. I'm an exception but all of you probably have something special about you, just like how Issei has boosted gear even though he doesn't come off as a fighter." Yoichi explained and Kiba couldn't help but feel a little impressed.

"Nice observation. You're very sharp." Kiba complimented buy Yoichi just waved it off.

"One more thing, can you tell me what your sacred gear is?" Yoichi asked and Kiba nodded.

"Of course, my sacred gear is called [Sword Birth]." Kiba explains while summoning up a sword. "I can make any type of demonic swords.

"Well shit, that sounds badass." Yoichi sighs. "Guess I better be prepared for that when we go all out in sparring."

"Of course, anyway, I'll be taking my leave now. See you at school." Kiba waves as he walked away.

Yoichi then walks into his house to prepare for school.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Yoichi and his two friends, Takumi and Hiroto were sitting around behind the main building of the school.

 _ **Game over. You have died.**_

"Damn it. Died again." Takumi cursed as he looked at his game screen. His two friends were staring at him.

"You know if the student council finds that they'll confiscate it right?" Hiroto asked with Yoichi nodding.

"It's fine as long as they DON'T find it." Takumi pointed out before changing the topic. "Anyway, do you guys wanna go to the arcade after school?"

"Sure." Hiroto said.

"Can't, I have club." Yoichi said and his friends just stared at him.

"You're surprisingly taking your club very seriously." Hiroto stated.

"Yea, what are you guys doing that's so fun?" Takumi asked.

"Nothing really, it's just that I don't really feel like getting nagged at for not coming." Yoichi sighed. "Rias says I shouldn't skip too much, usually I'd ignore orders but damn is she persistent."

"Sounds like a strict president." Hiroto said.

"Yea, but you're still lucky to be in that club. It's full of hot chicks." Takumi said with a perverted grin growing on his face. Since there was not really anyone around, he could freely express that.

"Could you stop mentioning girls every time we talk about my club? It's annoying." Yoichi said not really sounding that annoyed.

"Whatever my friend, you just can't appreciate the female body." Takumi said raising a fist with his perverted smile.

"Seriously, if you didn't hide your perversion so well you'd be part of the perverted trio." Hiroto stated and Yoichi nodded in agreement.

 **Ring~**

And that was when the school bell rung, indicating the start of homeroom.

"Well, we should go now." Hiroto said and with that, the three of them headed to class.

* * *

 **End of School**

It was now the end of school and time for club activities. Yoichi was heading there right now and as usual, he was a little late. It was a normal thing, he would show up for club but he would be late.

When he got to the clubroom he was greeted with the sight of all the members. Then he saw Issei with a face was…messed up. It was so full of bruises Yoichi couldn't even recognize him. Of course, Yoichi knew why he was like that, he probably went to peep or something so he didn't bother asking.

Yoichi then took a seat on the couch next to Koneko.

"…Want some?" Koneko asked holding out some of her snacks that Yoichi gladly took.

"Thanks."

"Ara ara, you two seem to be getting along well." Akeno stated as Koneko is usually very possessive over her snack.

Koneko turned to her and nodded while Yoichi shrugged.

If you're wondering about the reason why those two are closer well, it's simple really. The reason is because when Koneko was tasked with picking up Yoichi whenever he skipped club, he would usually treat her to some food on the way back to school for club. Honestly, he was impressed that a small girl like Koneko could eat so much.

Other than that, Yoichi also wasn't loud and perverted so she kinda liked him better than Issei at least. The only time Yoichi's voice gets a little loud is when he gets excited about a fight. Those are the reason Koneko started getting along with Yoichi, she even started going along with Yoichi's requests to spar.

They then turned just in time to hear Asia say,

"Ise-san. You shouldn't be peeping at girls getting changed… I…if you want to see the naked body of women that much… I can…" Asia struggled to string her words together, making Issei try to stop her.

"No, no! You don't have to push yourself Asia! I want to! But that's not it!"

"Yes. If you want to see naked bodies, you can just tell me. I can show you mine at anytime inside the bath and bed." Rias chipped in her thoughts.

"W-wait are you serious?" Issei asked and Rias nodded.

You've already seen them many times, right?" Rias asked and a perverted smile grew on Issei's face while thinking about Rias's oppai.

 **PULLLL!**

That was until his cheeks got pulled by Asia out of jealousy.

"Jeez, Issei-san!"

"Anyway, Yoichi, you have a summon for you." Rias said looking at Yoichi who nodded.

"Sure."

Akeno then starts preparing the magic circle. Once it was done, Yoichi stepped on and teleported. When he got back, everyone got done with what they were supposed to do and went home.

* * *

 **That Night at the Hyoudou Residence**

"Issei, I need you to take my virginity." Rias said.

Here's what happened. Issei was just minding his own business, you know, trying to not be perverted towards Asia. When all of a sudden Rias showed up through a magic circle and just straight up told Issei to take her you know what.

Of course Issei was frozen stiff because he had no idea how to react. The most popular girl in school just asked him to take her virginity.

"Hurry, go to bed. I will get ready for it now." Rias said as she started stripping. She already got most of her clothes off but as she was about to reach for her bra,

"B-Buchou! This is—!?"

Issei tried to say something but stopped as he was graced the sight of Rias's breasts when she finally got her shirt and bra off. She then takes a breath and walks over to him.

"Issei, aren't I good enough?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left. If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you. Rias said as if it was the most obvious thing. She had not said anything to Issei yet so of course he would be confused. She then continued, "…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. Yoichi won't do either because he has absolutely no interest in these things so he will decline as well. That's why you were the only one possible, Issei."

Those words caused Issei to start celebrating in his due to beating out the two Rias just mentioned.

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential. You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end." Rias said as she straddled Issei, her ass placed on his tool.

"B-Buchou…" He stuttered out.

"This is your first time, right Issei? Or do you already have experience?"

"I-It's my first time!"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here." She gestured her lower valley suggestively, making Issei glaze over. She then took Issei's right hand and made it grasp her breast, allowing him the feeling of her glorious oppai.

"Do you realize it?" Rias asked catching Issei's expression. "I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?"

 **FLASH!**

Just then, the floor begins to sine and a magic circle appeared. By the looks of it, the symbol of the magic circle is the gremory symbol.

Rias seeing this sighed. "…Looks like I was a bit late…"

The person who came out of the magic circle was a beautiful silver haired woman who looked to be wearing a maid outfit.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The maid lady says it plainly when she looked at Rias whose eyebrows twitched when she heard that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

Issei remained speechless as the maid now known 'Grayfia', and Rias exchanged words. Grayfia then picks up Rias's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." She says as she puts the bra back on Rias before turning towards Issei. "How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Issei couldn't respond and just stared at her.

 **Pinch!**

Only to be broken out of his frozen state when Rias started pinching him, "Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

"All of them." Hearing that reply, Rias sighed in defeat. She can't argue if the entire household is against her.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand." With that, Rias started putting her clothes back on. "I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident." Rias said to Issei who was still in shock and Grayfia looked a little shocked when hearing that.

"Issei? Wait, is this person?"

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."

"…[Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…" Grayfia says to herself.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?" Rias asked.

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Issei." Rias calls out to Issei and kissed him on his cheek. "Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

And with that, Rias and Grayfia disappeared through the magic circle. Leaving a speechless Issei.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Occult Research Club**

Issei, Kiba and Asia arrived at the club. Issei had asked Kiba a few things about Rias but he couldn't really answer much so they decided to ask Akeno when they had the chance. When they went inside however, they were greeted with the sight of all the club members (Excluding Yoichi) and Grayfia.

"Ok, you're here. Since there's no time to wait for Yoichi let's get to the point." Rias said with an unpleasant face.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia asked but Rias rejects her offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

Whatever Rias was about to say, it died down when a magic circle appeared and started glowing in the room. The sign on the magic circle was shaped distinctly like a bird, showing that it belonged to the Phenex household. Though, Issei didn't know that.

Out from the magic circle came a tall and handsome young man that looked like he was in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed casually in a red suit, revealing his chest and he had somewhat of a bad boy vibe to him. Issei felt that he looked kind of like a host or should I say, a host-devil.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." He said looking around before catching sight of Rias and smirking. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you." He said before wrapping his arm around her shoulder causing Issei to look pissed.

Rias regarded the man with half-opened eyes. It didn't seem like she was welcoming this guy but he didn't seem to care. "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." He continued frivolously.

"…Let go of me, Riser." Rias replied to the guy now known as 'Riser', she looked VERY pissed but not that the guy cared as he just kept on smirking.

Deciding he'd had enough, Issei steps in and say, "Hey, you. You're being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

Riser in response turned to Issei as if he was just another piece of trash on the side of the road which only served to fuel Issei's anger.

"Ah? Who are you?" He asked with a displeased voice.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." Issei said proudly.

"Hmm. Ah, okay." Riser said dully before turning his attention back to Rias. Issei seemed a bit hurt by this reaction.

"I mean, who the heck are you?" Issei asked and that seemed to surprise the guy.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Rias said nonchalantly.

"Oh my, harsh as always. Hahaha…" Riser laughed as if it didn't bother him.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Grayfia cut in.

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Riser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix." She explains. "And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

"…"

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

"…"

There was silence.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Issei screamed when the words finally registered.

 **Later**

After it calmed down a bit, everyone was now sitting at their respective spots in the room. Of course, Yoichi was still nowhere to be seen making some people such as Kiba and Koneko wonder what's taking him so long.

Yes, they know he's always late but he's later than usual today. Could something have happened?

"Stop it already!" Rias apparently had enough and snapped at him but Riser didn't seem that bothered as he kept smirking while Rias glared at him. "Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

Hearing this didn't cease Rias's anger whatsoever. "That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias became quiet when Riser brought up that topic. Though, her sharp eyes didn't change.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who approach the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line." Riser continued.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Rias says and Riser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias cuts him off.

Hearing this, Riser looked like he was starting to get angry. "…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

 **FLAME!**

Flames then started to surround Riser. "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." He said as he released killing intent.

Issei felt fear well up inside him as he looked at Riser. Asia then hugs his arm out of fear, Kiba and Koneko didn't flinch but they looked ready to step in any time.

Rias makes a stance with red aura surrounding her while Riser released even more fire as the flames took form as wings on his back, wings of fire.

The situation looked bad, it seemed a fight was about to break out. Grayfia was about to jump in until–

 **Click**

The door suddenly opened to reveal Yoichi. Everyone turned towards him and the hostility went down as everyone gave him different looks.

Grayfia kept her usual stoic face as she looked at him, though she couldn't help but feel that he was kind of rude by being this late. Rias looked a little peeved because he was so late while Akeno kept her usual ladylike smile.

Kiba and Koneko looked glad at the same time disturbed at how bad his timing for showing up is. Issei and Asia on the other hand just sweat dropped at the bad timing.

Riser however, looked at Yoichi the same way he looked at Issei. Like a piece of trash on the side of the road.

Yoichi then looked around the room for a bit. He could feel the tense air and could tell it was mainly caused by Riser's presence. Yoichi then stared at Riser before turning back to Rias.

"…So, who's the douche?" Yoichi asked with a straight face.

And Riser took offence to this. He was now glaring at the person who just arrived.

"What was that you low-class devil?!" Riser growled threateningly.

However, Yoichi ignored him and looked towards Rias questioningly. "Well?"

"DID YOU JUST IGNO–

"Shhhhh, the grown-ups are talking." Yoichi shushed Riser and his face went red with rage. Everyone was now quite concerned, Yoichi was treating a high-class devil like a child, not exactly the best thing to do. Well, Rias was a bit happy seeing Riser mad.

"This person is Riser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix. He is also engaged to Rias-ojousama." Grayfia explains to Yoichi before Rias could and he nodded before he froze when the words registered.

"A…high class devil…?" Yoichi muttered still frozen in place.

Riser took that as a sign that Yoichi was now intimidated and was panicking with the way he treated him. So he got arrogant.

Puffing up his chest, Riser walked up to Yoichi until they were only a few feet apart. Since Riser was slightly taller, he was towering over Yoichi and had on his best smug face as he stared Yoichi down.

"Finally realized your mistake brat?" Riser smirked. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Heh."

"Huh?" Riser asked confused.

It was then he noticed the smile growing on Yoichi's face and he became even more confused. Of course, no one else knew the meaning of that smile either and,

 **WHAM!**

"Fight me!" Yoichi shouted with a smile as he punched Riser in the face with a flame engulfed fist. Solely by shock, Riser was sent flying–

 **SMASH!**

Right out the window, shattering the glass in the process. Everyone was in complete shock. Even Grayfia was taken aback by Yoichi's action. However, when she saw the smile on his face she knew exactly what's going on.

'Oh good, another battle maniac, just what we need.' She thought to herself sarcastically. She's dealt with plenty of battle maniacs, they're a pain.

All the members of the occult research club on the other hand face palmed at what he did, though Rias had a satisfied look mixed in as well.

 **STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

Footsteps were heard and a few minutes later,

 **Bang!**

The door burst opened to reveal Riser with a bruise on his cheek from the punch. He. Looked. Pissed. "You!" He growled.

Yoichi in response cocked an eyebrow and asks, "Aren't you a high-class devil? Why did you waste your time going through the door when you could have just teleported back in here?"

There was then silence in the room.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Riser shouted in embarrassment when he realized Yoichi had a point. Flames then started to surround Riser again along with Yoichi.

"Please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back." Before they could do anything however, Grayfia stepped in.

Hearing this, Riser immediately calms down and ceases his flame. Leaving Yoichi very disappointed. "…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared…I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." Riser said.

Yoichi however suddenly felt excited hearing Grayfia's title. ""Strongest Queen"? That sounds awesome. Hey maid-san, fight me!" He exclaims and everyone was getting really worried as he just challenged Grayfia. That was basically asking for death.

"Apologies but I will not do that. It goes against my duties right now." Grayfia turned him down.

"Haa~" Yoichi sighed. "Buzz kill." He muttered before going to lean against the wall.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort." Grayfia says.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asks.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Riser-sama?"

"…!?"

"HELL YEAH! Do it Rias!" Yoichi yelled in excitement. He had no idea what was going on but now apparently there's a chance he gets to fight in a rating game? That's freaking awesome!

However it seemed he was ignored as Rias has gone completely speechless at what Grayfia said.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Rias cuts Grayfia off. "In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far do they intend to interfere with my life until they're satisfied…?!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Riser." Rias says and Riser smirks.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Riser says provocatively.

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!"

"YES!" Yoichi exclaims as Rias said that.

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." Riser said as he and Rias glared at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides' opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both [Kings] agreed.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

Riser then looks at everyone else and smirks. "Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"So what?" Rias asks with her eyes twitching.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants." Riser says as he snaps his fingers and a magic circle starts glowing in the room.

From the magic circle came about 15 people, 'women', to be exact, and each and every one of them were wearing rather fetishistic outfits.

"Well, these are my cute servants." Riser said.

Yoichi began to examine them. He noted that all of them were quite beautiful but that thought quickly left as he thought about how strong they might be. That thought brought a smile to his face and it excited him to no end.

"Gross~."

"Riser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Yoichi heard that and looked to see that they were saying that to Issei who had an envious look. Yoichi couldn't help but face palm at that. He knew that Issei was perverted but the fact that he's ogling the enemy is just disturbing.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are." Riser said before he started tongue kissing one of the girls causing Issei's envy to rise.

Rias looked like she didn't care. "Hauhauhauuu…" Asia's face turned red as her brain blew. And Kiba, Koneko and Akeno just looked disgusted. What about Yoichi? You ask? He didn't care.

When Riser stopped, there was a thread of saliva. Then he thought it was a good idea for round 2 so he did. When he was done with that, he looked to Issei with a smirk.

"You will never be able to do this." Riser said and that was it.

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted as he summoned up boosted gear and pointed a finger at Riser. "A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womaniser?"

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?" Riser asked.

Although that was true, Issei ignored that.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

It was now Riser's turn to snap as he put on a furious face.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Rias just looks Riser dead in the eyes, "Seems to me they're perfectly disciplined".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!" Issei said. "We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

 **[Boost!]**

And with that Issei charged at Riser but the latter sighs.

"Mira."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Riser gives out the order and a small girl from his peerage came right at Issei and swung a wooded staff directly to his head.

 **BAM!**

The sound echoed. Her movements were too fast for Issei to follow so he had no idea it was coming. Which made it even more shocking when he saw that Yoichi was now standing in front of him. The staff had hit Yoichi right on the head and he was just standing there.

Until a smile grew on his face, "You fucked up." He said and,

 **BAM!**

He kicked her in the stomach sending her flying to the wall. He then turned to the other members of Riser's peerage,

"Anyone else?" Yoichi asked hoping another one would try.

 **SWOOF!**

And he got his wish as a girl with shoulder length black hair, green eyes, two Chinese style buns on both sides of her head and wearing a cheongsam charged at him with a Ki charged punch aimed at his face. However Yoichi-

 **BAP!**

-managed to block it without a problem. Though, he couldn't help but wince at the force of the attack. Judging from her strength, Yoichi assumed she was a [Rook].

Everyone in the room seemed very surprised he was able to block that. Well, except Kiba because he had sparred with Yoichi yesterday and knows about his improvements.

"Kiba moves faster." Yoichi said and,

 **FLAME! BAM!**

He quickly engulfed his right hand in flames and threw a punch right at her face. Unfortunately, she was able to block it just in time before it hit but it DID push her back a few feet. While she was still recovering from that, Yoichi used momentum and charged at her. Engulfing his foot with flames, he then kicked her in the stomach sending her flying to the wall.

 **WHAM!**

The sound echoed as she crashed to the wall. Yoichi turned towards Riser and gave him a smirk. "Is that all they got?" He said and now all of the members of Riser's peerage had their guards up.

"Don't get so full of yourself. Mira is my [Pawn], she's the weakest out of my servants and as for Xuelan, she was just caught off guard." Riser said glaring at Yoichi before turning to Issei.

"As for you, you are weak. This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?" Riser then laughs out loud. "It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's [Pawn]-kun!"

Riser then puts a hand on his chin and has a thinking face on. "Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap." Rias asks, not rejecting it.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias didn't complain and just listened to what Riser said.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants. At least, enough for them to give me a challenge." Riser says before turning to Issei. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow."

He then looks towards Yoichi with a glare. "As for you, I'll be sure to teach you a lesson personally."

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game." And with that, Riser and his peerage disappeared through a magic circle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, anybody wanna fill me in?" Yoichi asks.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Finally, finished it at last. Sorry for slacking off, school and whatnot has been getting in the way. Well, next chapter is a training chapter so yea. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiiiii….ok! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Please have mercy! I know this chapter took a really long time and for that, I apologize. I've been quite busy and I couldn't find much time.**

 **Anyway, I now bring you chapter 8. It's gonna be a training chapter so let's do this. I'll say this now, you guys already made good guesses on how Yoichi's power is gonna progress. I won't say if they're right or not but I'll say this, I'll try my absolute hardest to do it right.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Anger, that was the only thing that came to mind for Issei Hyoudou whenever he looked back to the meeting with Riser Phenex. Who did that bastard think he was? How dare he treat Buchou like that? Those were his thoughts.

However, as much he hated to admit it, he was no match for him. He knows for a fact that if Yoichi wasn't there to take the hit for him, he would've been taken down right there. He was too weak right now.

Which is why during these ten day they have, he's gonna work his ass off to get stronger. Rias already said something about training camp that will start today.

"Issei! You have a friend here to see you!" Issei suddenly heard his mom call out from downstairs. He then got out of his room and went downstairs to the living room to see that it was Yoichi who came to see him.

"Would you like some tea?" Issei's mom asked Yoichi who shook his head.

"Its fine, ma'am. I would just like to have a quick word with Issei and then I'll take my leave." Yoichi declined as politely as possible.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." She said as she left.

Yoichi then turned to see Issei and raised a hand in greeting. "Hello."

"Uh, sup." Issei greeted awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hold hands with you and walk towards a rainbow together." Yoichi stated, his face dead serious.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'll get to the point, I need you to tell Rias that I won't be coming to the training camp." He continued as if he never made the previous comment.

The words took a while for Issei to register but when he did, he was completely taken aback. "What? Why?!" He exclaimed.

"I asked Tiamat and she says she'll be helping me out in my training." Yoichi explained and Issei calmed down a bit.

"Ok, but why can't you tell Buchou that yourself?" Issei asked.

Yoichi's answer was a simple one, "Because she'll be mad that I'm skipping and I don't wanna be there when it happens."

"So you're gonna leave me to deal with her fury?!" Issei exclaimed.

Yoichi didn't say anything in response and simply gave Issei a 'thumbs up' with a smile. As if to say, "That's right."

"You're the worst friend ever!" Issei shouted and Yoichi snorted in amusement.

However Yoichi then became slightly serious as he looked towards Issei. "One more thing."

"W-what is it?" Issei asked taken aback by the sudden serious tone.

"I've been meaning to tell you this so I'll say it now. I want to fight you someday." Yoichi said and Issei's eyes widened.

"W-why?" Issei asked and Yoichi cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? You've got a sacred gear that's really strong, one that can kill god or a maou, why WOULDN'T I wanna fight you?" Yoichi explained. "But, you can't really do anything right now. With the way you are now, I'm sure I can easily kick your ass. Do you deny it?"

With those words, Issei looked down to the floor unable to retort and his words died down. It's not like what Yoichi said is untrue. He wasn't trying to insult him or bring him down, he was just stating the truth.

"Which is why, I wanna fight you when you've mastered your sacred gear." Yoichi said before walking to the door. "I'll be looking forward to that."

Hearing Yoichi say that, Issei then looked up and nodded with determination, "Yea, I'll master my sacred gear and beat you!"

Yoichi simply snorted at that and said. "Good."

And with that, he left.

* * *

 **Forest**

Tiamat in her human form is now seen walking through a forest. Behind her was Yoichi who was in his casual wear consisting of a grey hoodie and black track pants with black track shoes. He was carrying a huge bag full of supplies.

"Hey Tiamat, you mind telling me where we're going?" Yoichi asked. _What was she up to?_ When she came to pick him up she just teleported them into this unknown forest and they've been walking for hours since.

Tiamat in response turned to him with a smile, "We're going to see an old friend of mine. He's gonna be your trainer."

Yoichi had a slightly surprised look hearing that, "Wait, why can't you be my trainer?"

"I have something to take care of so I'm just gonna drop you off with him. Plus, I think this friend of mine can teach you fire magic better than I can. He's a master." Tiamat explained. "Besides, I'm more of an ice magic user than anything. Maybe when you're stronger I can be a sparring partner but right now, I'm pretty sure I'll break every bone in your body if I punched once."

"What, but I survived several of your hits when we fought." Yoichi said.

"I wasn't exactly taking you seriously back then you know. If I actually tried, that's what would've happened." Tiamat replied.

Hearing this, Yoichi had an understanding look. "Ok, got it but you ARE able to use fire magic right since you breathed out fire when we fought?" He asked and Tiamat nodded.

"Wait, if you're dropping me off how am I gonna get home?" Yoichi asked.

"Don't worry, I'll come pick you up after the ten days are over." Tiamat assured and Yoichi nodded. "in fact, I might come back on the tenth day to watch."

"Moving on, what can you tell me about Riser Phenex? His power I mean." He asked changing the topic.

"Ah right, your opponent during the rating game." Tiamat says before putting on a challenging smile. "Why don't you take a guess?"

"Immortality?" Yoichi deadpanned.

Tiamat was a bit surprised hearing that but then quickly puts on a deadpan look as well. "Ok, how did you find out?"

"He has Phenex in his name so it's not that hard to figure out." Yoichi says. "My guess is that he probably has the same powers as the immortal bird Phoenix right?"

Tiamat puts on a neutral face as she nods, "That's right, even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses, this is the record that Riser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until this game was introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time." She finished.

Yoichi stayed quiet for a bit before saying, "…So it's a family trait. You seem to know a lot about this."

"It's hard to miss." Tiamat shrugged.

There was then silence between them.

"Can you tell me how to beat him?" Yoichi asked.

"Sure." Tiamat nod, "There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save your stamina until Riser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's your win if you completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

"He'll be a troublesome opponent." Yoichi stated before smiling, "but a fun one nonetheless."

"Oh, looks like we're here." Tiamat suddenly said and when Yoichi looked he saw light up ahead.

When they got out of the forest, Yoichi was greeted with the sight of a huge dojo. He had to admit it was a pretty nice place and judging from how clean the area was, someone must live there.

The two of them walked up to the entrance. "Shoji! Are you home?!" Tiamat called out.

A few seconds of silence later, "Yes, I'm coming." A voice of an old man called.

The person who came out was a bald old man with a long white beard, and brown eyes. He looked like he was in his late 60's. He was slightly shorter than Yoichi and his outfit consisted of a blue Yukata and he was barefoot.

A smile grew on the old man's face when he saw Tiamat. "Hello Tiamat, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine, you?" Tiamat replies and asks with a smile.

"I'm good, these old bones are still kicking." He answered.

Yoichi tilted his head watching the conversation between the two. He then turned to Tiamat and asked, "Who is this guy?"

"This is Shoji Akamatsu. He's an old friend I met a long time ago." Tiamat says. "He's also very much aware on the world of the supernatural like us."

Shoji looked at Yoichi with a smile. "So this is the one you told me about. He seems pretty bland."

"Yea but trust me, he's quite intriguing." Tiamat tells him. "Can you train him? He uses fire magic like you and you know me and my ice magic."

Shoji puts on a thoughtful look before responding, "…Eh, why not? Not like I got anything better to do."

* * *

 **Somewhere In the Forest**

Shoji and Yoichi were now somewhere in the forest. Tiamat left not too long ago and Yoichi was now in his gym uniform so he can move around more comfortably during the training.

"Ok, here's how it's going to go. Come at me with all you've got kid." Shoji said as he slid down his Yukata to reveal his upper body.

Yoichi gave him a bit of a concerned look, "Listen gramps, I don't really feel good about hitting an old man."

Shoji in response simply smiled and said, "Oh trust me, I'm no ordinary old man."

Hearing that, Yoichi shrugged and smirked, "Just don't get hurt before I even hit you."

That was when Shoji started gathering up some orange looking energy and slowly, his body began to become more toned and muscles were starting to develop. He was also growing slightly bigger to the point he was taller than Yoichi now.

Yoichi seeing this wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "Looks like this'll be fun after all."

 **Swoof!**

And with that, Yoichi charged right at him. When he was close, he engulfed his right foot in flames and swung it horizontally at the side Shoji's face.

 **Bap! Grab!**

Only to have it blocked with one hand and have Shoji grab his leg in the process. Yoichi seeing this, instinctively pointed his palms at Shoji and-

 **DON!**

-Fired off a blast of flames. Unfortunately, the grip on his leg didn't loosen and Shoji having a few burn marks didn't seem all too bothered by it.

"Good reflexes." Shoji commented as he lifted Yoichi upside down by his leg. "But not enough to bring ME down!"

 **Slam!**

He threw Yoichi to the ground, HARD. Not letting that bother him however, Yoichi quickly recovered and rolled up to his feet. He engulfed his right hand in flames and charged at Shoji. The latter doing the same by engulfing his right hand in flames.

 **Boom!**

An explosive impact happened as their fists collided. Unfortunately, Shoji proved to be stronger as Yoichi was sent flying towards a tree.

Yoichi rotated his body so his feet hit the tree first, as soon as his feet touched he sent some flames through them, ripping the bottom of his shoes in the process.

Using the flames through his feet, he blasted towards Shoji and head-butted him in the forehead.

"Keh, not bad." Shoji commented as he felt some pain from the attack.

Yoichi quickly raised his foot and kicked Shoji's shoulder to backflip away before Shoji could grab him again.

He then pointed both his palms at Shoji and shot a blast of flames.

Shoji once again did the same by shooting a huge blast of flames through one of his palms.

 **DON!**

Their blasts connected. However, Shoji then smirks before

 **DOOOONNNN!**

Increasing power and overpowering Yoichi's blast.

By the end of it, there was a huge burned path and Yoichi on the ground in the middle of it.

"Heh, maybe I went too far." Shoji said. "Hey kid! You all right?"

Shoji's question was answered when Yoichi started getting back up. "Shut up and fight old man." He said as he once again got into a fighting stance.

Shoji couldn't help but smile at those words. Yoichi's tough, he'll give him that. "Ok that's enough, it's time to tell you what to do."

"Ok, what am I supposed to do for training?"

"It's simple." Shoji then takes out a headband and ties it around his forehead. "Try to snatch this headband from my forehead. You have until the end of the 10 days to do it. You pass the training if you succeed in doing so." Shoji explains.

Yoichi couldn't help but feel a bit confused, "What's the point in that?"

Shoji in response smiled and said, "This is just to increase your strength and speed. Trust me, it'll work."

Thinking it over for a bit, Yoichi decided not to question it and nodded, "Alright."

"Alright then, GO!" Shoji shouted.

And with that, they both continued.

* * *

 **Night Time**

And thus comes the end of the first day of training. Yoichi and Shoji were now having dinner inside the dojo. With Yoichi covered in bandages on his face and arm. Needless to say, it was pretty rough.

There was silence in the room. Yoichi decided this was a good time to ask Shoji a few questions.

"…*Munch* *Munch* Say old man *Munch* how did you meet Tiamat?" Yoichi asked as he ate.

Shoji looked up from his meal with a reminiscing smile. "Ah yes, now that's a tale." He mused. "Well, it was many years back. I was actually around since the great war of the three factions."

Yoichi did a spit take at that and proceeded to look at Shoji with a raised eyebrow. "Bullshit. That would mean you're hundreds of years old. No human lives that long."

Shoji in response smiled and said, "I'm no ordinary human."

"Well then, how did you live that long?" Yoichi asked.

"That is a question for another time." Shoji said causing Yoichi to sigh in disappointment. "Anyway, back to the story. During the Great War, I actually fought alongside the devils. Not to boast, but I was a big help and earned the title "Overlord of Flames" because of my power. A few years after the Great War ended and everything was peaceful, I met Tiamat in a certain forest. We fought just so you know."

Yoichi then snorted as he heard that, "Let me guess, she did you in real good."

"Yes, she did." Shoji said still smiling. "Though, oddly enough, she let me live. I guess just like you, I intrigued her somehow. Years following that incident, me and Tiamat became good friends." He finished.

"What happened after that?" Yoichi asked.

"With the Great War at an end, the era was at peace so I decided to build this dojo and focused on living a normal life. So I did, I had a few student but due to my way of teaching, the same one I'm using for you, they quit not too long after joining….though there was that ONE kid…"

The room went silent as Shoji trailed off.

"…Well, that's enough about me. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Shoji asked.

Yoichi went silent at that.

"…Not much to tell." He said before taking a few more bites at his meal. "…Well, besides losing my parents when I was a kid."

"…Care to share?" Shoji asked.

Silence.

"It's actually a pretty simple story. They died in a car accident when I was four." Yoichi said simply.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…Is it okay if I get some details?" Shoji asked with a sweat drop.

"…There's no detail to give. That's it." Yoichi responded as he kept eating his meal. "…But, if I had to say anything, I'd say it was the worst birthday present ever."

That once again brought silence to the room.

Deciding he had enough, Yoichi finished up his food and got up. "I'm gonna hit the sack now. Later." He said leaving Shoji to himself.

"Rest up nicely, we'll be going through the same thing even harder tomorrow." Shoji called out before Yoichi was completely out of the room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile With the Gremory Group**

The gremory group had just finished their first day of training. Rias said that right now, among the three rookie devils Asia, Yoichi and Issei, Issei was the weakest, making him the weakest in the entire peerage.

Asia didn't really know anything about fighting but she makes up for it with her [Magic], basically making her the healer of the group. Yoichi on the other hand was definitely the most competent among the three. He might be a new devil but he definitely knew his way around in a fight.

Because of this, Issei had to go through way more training than the others. Such as sword training with Kiba, demonic-power training with Akeno, sparing with Koneko and even after that, Rias pushed him with physical training such as push-ups, sit ups, running up and down a mountain several times with a rock tied behind his back **.** Did I mention Rias was also sitting on that rock?

If he wasn't a devil, Issei was pretty sure he'd already be dead.

As of right now however, they were having dinner.

"Now, Issei. From today's training what have you found out?" Rias asks while drinking some green tea.

"...I am the weakest among us." He answered honestly, he also looked quite sad while saying it.

"Yes. That's for sure." Rias said plainly.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you, Asia and Yoichi basically don't have any experience yet. Actually, I think Yoichi will be just fine. He doesn't have experience but he KNOWS how to fight and Yuuto has sparred with him before. And judging from what he said Yoichi definitely had talent when it comes to fighting." She explains.

At what Rias said, Issei couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Yoichi. Despite having a sacred gear, a LEGENDARY one at that, Yoichi who was a [Pawn] like him, a [Pawn] that only took up ONE piece and had NOTHING but fire magic. Yoichi was still better than him.

"Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy." She finished.

"Run...? Is it that hard?" Issei asked breaking out of his thoughts.

Rias nods at his question and continues, "Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

The pawn and bishop replied.

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful." Rias said changing the topic.

Of course, Issei started getting dirty thoughts as soon as she said that. Here's Issei logic in case you didn't know: If it's an outdoor bath, then it's a place to peek! Peeking is the right way for an outdoor bath! Yeah, it's a sin not to peek if you are born as a man!

Or something like that.

"I'm not going to peek, Issei-kun."

Issei made a disgusted face at Kiba's extremely gay comment, "Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?" Rias asks and everyone looked towards the brown haired pervert. "Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

And with that, his perverted grin returned.

"How about you, Akeno?" Rias asked.

"I don't mind if it's Ise-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back." Akeno approved.

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?"

Asia's face went red at the question but she made a small nod indicating she didn't mind.

Now this was unexpected for Issei, it was getting him oh so excited.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"No." She rejects the idea immediately. Issei hearing that slumped down in depression.

"Then, it's a no. Too bad, Ise." Rias says with a chuckle. Troll success.

Issei seemed to be sobbing until he heard Koneko say,

"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever."

With that, the girls left.

"Issei-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back." Kiba says.

"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill you, Kibaaaa!"

Issei's shouts of anger were heard all throughout the mansion that night.

* * *

 **Time Skip, Fifth Day of Training with Yoichi**

"Try again, kid!"

"Shut up!"

 **Boom!**

Yoichi leaped forward while throwing his hands backwards and shot a small fire from each hand to blast himself forward faster to Shoji.

When he was close, he lunged towards Shoji's forehead to grab the headband.

"Too bad." Shoji said as he bent his upper body backwards making Yoichi miss his grab. Not missing a beat, Shoji engulfed his entire right leg in flames and kneed Yoichi in the stomach.

"Gugh!" He coughed as the hit connected. However, he quickly recovered and placed a hand on Shoji's leg to push himself away.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shoji roared as he charged at Yoichi who jumped over him.

"Heh!" Yoichi couldn't help but grin as he landed behind Shoji and aimed his palms at him.

 **DON!**

Yoichi shot a blast of flames at Shoji and smoke covered the area. When it cleared, Shoji was nowhere to be seen which put Yoichi on high alert.

It was the fifth day of training, everyday it was the same thing. Yoichi still wasn't getting any closer to getting that headband on Shoji's forehead. All he does is end up getting more bruises each day.

Yoichi looked in all directions trying to find Shoji.

"You lose again."

 **Bap!**

Before Yoichi could turn around Shoji chopped him on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Game over. Shoji had a neutral face as he looked at his knocked out student on the ground. In the few days they've been training he's had time to learn how Yoichi is like.

Yoichi is a calm and collected individual most of the time. He doesn't show much emotion except for when he's fighting. In fact, fighting is when Yoichi expresses himself most. And he was definitely determined. Usually at this time, Shoji's students would complain about how this training was a waste of time and that they were just getting beat up for nothing.

But not Yoichi, he never whined or complained about the training. The most he ever did was ask questions but then took it like a man. Shoji isn't an idiot. He knows he's being very rough and merciless towards his students. But he's not doing it because he wants to, he's doing it because he believes it's the best way to make them strong.

Shoji crouched down and picked up the **unconscious** Yoichi, "Heh, you're no wuss I'll give you that kid." He said as he brought Yoichi to the dojo.

 **A Few Hours Later**

"…ugh…" Yoichi grunted as his eyes slowly opened. When he turned to the side, he saw Shoji was out of his muscle form and drinking some tea. "What happened?"

"I knocked you out." Shoji replied casually as he drank his tea.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours, it's four o'clock now." Shoji said.

Yoichi's eyes widened slightly as he heard that before quickly getting up, "Crap, well, let's get back to training."

"No, you need rest." Shoji said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yoichi asked.

"Just look at yourself." Shoji said gesturing to Yoichi's body.

That was when Yoichi realized that more bandages have been added to his body. "Did you patch me up?"

"Yes, I did. Look, we'll continue your training soon but for now, get some rest." Shoji said. "This is another chance for a lesson."

Yoichi had a confused look at that, "What?"

"A strong body, calm mind." Shoji said. "Despite fire's destructive nature, it has a calm nature. You must never forget to breathe. And tea is the most soothing thing I know."

"Basically you're telling me to always stay calm?" Yoichi cocked an eyebrow as Shoji nodded.

"Precisely." He then handed Yoichi a cup. "Drink some tea, it'll calm your nerves."

Smiling, Yoichi replied, "Alright old man."

* * *

 **That Night, at the Forest**

It was now about 3:00 o'clock at night and Yoichi woke up about…let's say…2 hours ago to go to the forest. What's he doing there at this time you ask? Isn't it obvious?

"Hah!" He grunted as he swung a flame engulfed foot, knocking down several trees. He couldn't let it go, he NEEDS to train more.

"Ha~" He sighed in exhaustion as he fell to the ground. "I think I'll take a breather for a minute."

Shoji would probably give him a mouthful if he found out about this so he's gonna make sure he gets back to the dojo before sunrise.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Ah, crap.

Yoichi looked up to see the face of his teacher standing there. "Uh…sup teach?" He said awkwardly.

"Hello Yoichi, disobeying my orders I see." Shoji said casually, he didn't seem mad. Sighing, he sat down near Yoichi and asked, "Why did you decide to do this?"

"I felt like I should work a little harder." Yoichi said simply.

"There's a difference between working hard and overworking yourself. Yesterday you almost bled to death remember?" Shoji scolded.

Yea, yesterday during training Yoichi just kept on coming without stop, LITERALLY, without a single break or anything. Eventually his body gave out and his wounds opened back up. He passed out with blood coming out of his body in…a LOT of spots.

"Tell me something kid." Shoji said stopping the scolding. "What's your goal?"

Yoichi had a confused look at that, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what's your goal? As a devil you basically have immortality with the lifespan you have. My question is what your goal is in this long life you have?" Shoji said.

"Easy, fight and defeat as many strong opponents as I can find." Yoichi said immediately.

"That's something I suppose." Shoji said. "However, you can train and fight against any opponent you want but no matter what, sooner or later you're gonna run out of opponents."

Yoichi contemplated for a bit as he thought of it. It was true in a sense, no matter what he IS gonna run out of opponents. What then, he could go on with a normal life but then what? Find a devil wife, start a family and then grow old together?

No way! That all sounded so…boring…to him. Figuring out his answer, Yoichi turned to Shoji with a smile as he said, "If I ever DO run out of opponents, I'll gladly accept death."

Shoji didn't say anything but instead just stared at Yoichi with a neutral expression. He didn't really know how to respond.

Getting up, Shoji looked at his student on the ground. "Well kid, let's go."

Yoichi hearing that got up and dust himself off. "Alright teach." He said as he started walking only to be stopped by Shoji.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going back to the dojo right?" Yoichi asked a bit confused.

Shoji in response, took out the headband and tied it around his forehead. "You devils work better during the night right? Then let's give it another go." He then slid off the Yukata to reveal his upper body and got into his muscle form.

Finally processing his teachers' words, Yoichi adopted a smile as he said, "Alright teach, let's go!"

Not wasting any time, he shot some flames at Shoji and started charging towards him with a flame engulfed fist.

"Hmph!" Shoji of course, dodged the blast and easily blocked the flaming fist. However, instead of immediately countering like before, he looked at Yoichi with a smile.

Not a smirk, a smile. A smile a teacher would give to his student. "I think it's about time I teach you something instead of just beating you around in these sessions."

He then threw Yoichi to the side, allowing him to land normally. "Firstly, widen your line of sight. Don't just look at the enemy, look at the surrounding as well."

Shoji then grabs a tree and pulls it right out of the ground, "Second, if you see anything in the surrounding you can use to your advantage, USE IT!" He swung it towards Yoichi.

The latter jumped over the swung tree and once again charged at Shoji. When he got close, he lunged for the headband Shoji just stepped aside and Yoichi passed right by him.

"Tch, slippery old man." Yoichi said with a click of his tongue.

"THIRD!" Shoji shouted before punching Yoichi in the stomach, sending him once again flying through trees. "Aim at the centre of the body when you give a blow."

"Remember what I'm saying and you'll be just fine." Shoji said with a 'thumbs up' as Yoichi got back up.

"…Screw you." Yoichi replied flipping Shoji the bird.

And with that, the two of them kept going until eventually, the final day of training came.

* * *

 **Final Day!**

The tenth and final day, the last day Yoichi had to get the headband. It was dawn and the two of them are now in the middle of the forest like they HAVE been every day. Tiamat also came back early to watch them not too long ago.

"Alright kid, today's your final day." A shit eating grin grew on Shoji's face. "Let's see how you do. Good luck~"

Yoichi didn't say anything but instead got into a stance. His face 100% focused. He didn't care what happens, today, he's getting that damn headband.

Tiamat standing at the side then shouts, "Begin!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Yoichi charged forward. He started off simple by waiting to get close to Shoji, when he was he shot a blast of flames.

Shoji crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked the attack. Yoichi took immediate action by lunging forward for the headband but Shoji knocked him aside.

"Shit!" Yoichi cursed as he was hit to the side.

He gave it another try by throwing his hands back and shot a blast of flames to blast himself forward. When he got close, he aimed his palms at Shoji.

"You're really doing this again?" Shoji asked with a smirk as he once again crossed his arms, expecting another blast of flames.

"Heh!" However instead of a blast of flames, a huge puff of smoke came out shot out of Yoichi's hand. Shoji was caught off guard by that and the smoke blocked his line of sight.

"What the hell!?" Shoji exclaimed but then felt a hand touch his head. Quickly reacting, he crouched down and rolled to the side.

"Tch!" Yoichi clicked his tongue as he landed on the ground.

"Hmph, alright, how'd you do that kid?" Shoji asked feeling amused.

"Back when I first tried using fire magic, nothing but puffs of smoke came shooting out of my hand." Yoichi started. "I forgot about that ever since I was able to actually shoot fire now. BUT, then I figured that could actually be useful."

Shoji raised an eyebrow, "How exactly so?"

"If I don't let out too much power, instead of flames, I can make smoke come out. SO, I used it as a smoke screen to block out your vision and then went for the headband." Yoichi explained. "Too bad it didn't fully work though."

'Heh, so he made use out of something like that. Not bad.' Shoji thought. "Well, try again." He said.

'He's just full of surprises isn't he?' Tiamat thought while looking at Yoichi with a smile.

"Alright, let's see what I can do." Yoichi said before jumping up on top a tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shoji asked.

"You'll see." Yoichi said simply.

 **Su! Su! Su! Su! Su! Su!**

He then proceeded to jump from tree to tree trying to get Shoji to lose sight of him.

'I see how it is.' Shoji thought to himself. 'In that case.' His body then started to leak off orange aura. "HA!"

 **BOOM!**

With a shout, a huge impact of flames burst from Shoji's body, destroying most of the area. Tiamat of course, wasn't at all affected from it.

Yoichi on the other hand, was on the ground with more burn marks to accommodate the other ones. He slowly got up with a slightly irritated expression on his face, "Fuck you."

"Just keep trying~" Shoji replied with a sing song tone.

Taking deep breaths, Yoichi calmed himself before once again charging.

 **Afternoon**

"C'mon kid, it's already noon~"

"Shut up!"

 **DON! DON!**

Yoichi shot two fireballs at Shoji who once again crossed his hands in a block. "Really, that's what you're going for?" While he was saying that, he missed Yoichi sneaking some dirt into his pocket.

"I wasn't finished!"

 **DON!**

Another one came.

 **DON!**

And another one.

 **DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!**

'He's just hitting me at different parts of the body.' Shoji thought with a sweat drop. "This is not gonna work ki–!" He suddenly once again felt a hand touch the headband.

"You've been getting cocky old man! YOU DROPPED YOUR GUARD!" Yoichi shouted but before he could actually pull-

 **BOOM!**

-Shoji once again released an impact of flames, blasting Yoichi away. "You're right, I've been letting my guard down. Well, no more of that."

"Shit…" Yoichi muttered before charging again.

 **Night Time**

"How 'bout this!" Yoichi jumped into the air and ignited two streams of fire from his hands and swung them at Shoji like they were whips.

"Hoh, now THIS is interesting." Shoji decided to not take the hit and began dodging them.

 **DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!**

Small explosions happen as they hit the ground when Shoji dodges them. When he thought it was right, Yoichi stopped and engulfed his entire body in flames.

He then shot flames out of his hands to blast himself downwards towards Shoji like a fiery bullet.

"Show me watcha got!" Shoji shouted preparing for the force of the attack.

 **BAM!**

They head-butted as Yoichi came down. When the fire on his body disappeared, Shoji put more force and knocked Yoichi back.

Yoichi grabbed onto the ground to stop himself from getting knocked back too far. "Not this time!"

 **Swoof!**

He quickly went for another charge. This was it, it was night time and his last chance to get that headband. He has to do it NOW!

 **POOF!**

As he got close Yoichi shot a huge puff of smoke from his hand and rolled to the side before lunging for the headband.

Shoji was prepared for that and turned to punch Yoichi when,

"Heh."

"GAH!"

Yoichi then threw dirt at Shoji's eyes. 'When did he get–Ah!' Shoji then thought back to when Yoichi grabbed the ground to stop himself.

"If there's anything in the surrounding that's useful, use it! RIGHT OLD MAN!"

Not waiting for an answer, Yoichi quickly grabbed the headband on Shoji's forehead and-

 **Snatch!**

Pulled it off, IT WAS OVER!

"Game, set, match!" Tiamat announced with a smile. "Yoichi wins!"

Yoichi simply just stood there, headband in hand, his body completely exhausted. But he didn't care about it, the only he cared about at that moment was that he had done it.

"HELL YEAAAAAA!" He shouted as loud as he could.

 **Thud**

He then lost all the energy he had and passed out on the ground. Tiamat then picked him up and him over her shoulder. When she looked over, she saw that Shoji had gotten the dirt out of his eyes and was now out of his muscle form.

"So, why'd you let him win?" She asked with a smile.

Shoji in response just started walking to the dojo, "I don't know what you're talking about." That response got a little giggle from Tiamat. "So, are you two staying over the night or not?"

"I think I'll just take him home, maybe spend a night there." Tiamat said.

"Well then, you'd best get going." Shoji said.

"Alright, we'll be off." Tiamat says as she sprouts out her dragon wings and was about to fly off until she heard,

"Tell the kid if he ever wants some more training, he can come here any time."

Tiamat simply smiled in response, "Take care of yourself Shoji."

And with that, she flew off with Yoichi over her shoulder.

For Shoji, that was some still quite new. He's had several students but they all didn't really last. In fact, the only student he ever had for a long time was one and that…was hard to talk about.

However now, Shoji thinks he's maybe found himself a student, and a successor.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Ok, I know that last fight scene seemed VERY rushed but I couldn't really think of much so I pulled some things out of my ass, sorry. Also, In case you're wondering "Is Shoji gonna become a reoccurring character?" the answer is yes he is. So yea, the next chapter is gonna be the rating game so look forward to that. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also, this chapter was really long so I didn't really bother to check for writing errors cause I just wanted it to be done already so, go ahead and correct my grammar or spelling errors if you want. I don't mind :D**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

***ATTENTION PLEASE READ*Before we begin let me clear something up first, from the very beginning I was not planning to have Yoichi have a harem. Understand? NO HAREM. Just thought I'd let you all know that :D**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Third Person P. O. V**

 **Ring~ Ring~**

'Ah, so we're back to this again.'

Those were Yoichi's thoughts when he woke up. After 10 days of getting beaten up by an old man while trying to get a headband, the first thing he wakes up to is his ever so helpful alarm. How pleasant. However, he decided a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do so he got up. His eyes slowly open and the first thing he sees is,

"Munyuu~"

The first thing he saw was the face of his familiar, Tiamat. Fortunately, unlike Rias, when he looked down he saw that Tiamat was in fact wearing clothes. Albeit not much but it's something.

She was wearing nothing but a white dress shirt that goes just past her waist. She kept most of the buttons done but the top ones were undone so Yoichi could see a bit of her cleavage. Looking at it again, he then realized that she was wearing one of HIS dress shirts.

'Ok, why does this keep happening to me?' He thought to himself before just shrugging it off. Looking to his familiar, he lightly shook Tiamat to wake her up, "C'mon, time to wake up."

Tiamat's eyes slowly opened as she looked at Yoichi with a sleepy face, "Uuuuugh…oh, good morning." She said while yawning.

"Morning, what happened exactly." Yoichi asked in his usual calm manner.

Tiamat took a second to fully get herself awake before turning to him and began explaining, "Well, after you passed you training yesterday you passed out so I took you back to your apartment. Since I was already here I decided to just spend the night."

"Ah, alright I guess." Yoichi nodded, accepting the answer. That was when he realized he was no longer in the gym uniform he used during the training and instead was in a plain black t-shirt and white shorts.

"How did I get into these clothes?" He asked.

"I changed you." Tiamat answered like it was no big deal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silence.

"…" Yoichi just stared.

"I kept your boxers on in case you're wondering." Tiamat assured and Yoichi let out a small sigh before getting up.

"Thank you." He said as he stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.

Seeing this, Tiamat got up and started changing into better clothes, 'He's certainly calmer than I expected.' She thought to herself.

 **Few Minutes Later**

Yoichi came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel after taking his shower. When he came out he noticed that Tiamat was no longer in the room. When he turned he saw a note stuck to the wall, it read,

 _Something came up again and I have to go. Good luck at the rating game. –Tiamat_

Yoichi simply shrugged after reading that and proceeded to put on some clothes. The rating game isn't until tonight at midnight so he's got a few hours to relax, which is why he's going to spend it napping.

He knows it's a school day but he decided that saving energy for the rating game is more important so he went to his bed and slept until it was midnight.

* * *

 **Night Time, Occult Research Club**

The rating game is only a few minutes away. All the members were currently doing their own thing in the club room. Kiba was polishing his sword, Koneko and Yoichi were reading a book, Rias and Akeno were drinking tea, Issei and Asia were just sitting quietly as they wait. All of them were in their school uniforms except for Asia who was in her nun outfit.

On another note, as soon as Yoichi was no longer wearing bandages because as soon as he arrived, Asia healed his wounds from training.

They all just sat there and waited for a bit. A few minutes later a magic circle starts glowing in the room and out came Grayfia. "Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone then stands after she says that.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Yoichi smiled when he heard that, 'Sweet, I can let loose.' He thought to himself.

"Hey, Buchou?" Issei called out with a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?"

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future." Rias replied without looking him in the eye, obviously a complicated subject.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast." Grayfia said cutting back into the conversation. "Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Rias had a shocked face when Grayfia said that, "Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

Issei had a shocked face when he asked, "U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama." Kiba answered straight away.

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?" Issei stuttered.

"Yes." Rias confirms it.

"Wish you would have told us. I'd love to fight him." Yoichi said feeling excited at the news.

"…Senpai, please settle down." Koneko told him off.

Issei ignored Yoichi and still had a confused look on his face.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?" Kiba guessed.

"Yeah, that's it."

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why the devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate-class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names." Kiba explained.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas." He finished.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?" Issei asked.

Kiba nodded at the question, "Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household." Issei said in realization.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle." Grayfia said and all of them gathered on the magic circle. "Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

The magic circle then starts glowing and teleported them. When it stopped glowing…they were still in the club room.

They were still in the club room, the only difference is that Grayfia is gone.

[Hello everyone, I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.] Her voice suddenly echoed through the school broadcast.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

That was when Issei realized it, this was all a replica. When he looked out the window, the sky is white when it was supposed to be midnight.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Riser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Rias said as Akeno gave everyone some earphone type transceiver. "At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other." She explained.

"Greeeeat, I missed the sound of your orders." Yoichi said as he put the thing in his ear, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

They all decided to just ignore that and then a moment later,

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans' time. So, Game starts now.]

 **RING RING**

Rating game, begin.

* * *

"First we have to take down Riser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]." Rias says sitting on the sofa. Akeno at the side was preparing tea. All of them seemed quite relaxed.

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…" Issei commented.

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game." Rias explains.

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Rias said that. By the looks of it, it was a map of the whole school. Rias drew a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Riser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here." Rias starts.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Rias chuckled at Issei's question, "Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. …He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements." Kiba chimed in.

Rias nods at what he says, "Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility."

At this point, Issei and Asia had no idea what was going on. Yoichi understood most of it but chose not to butt in.

"Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

The two of them then left the room with a map and a weird looking tool box.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Riser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

And then that just leaves the three others, Issei, Asia and Yoichi. They didn't know what they were supposed to do.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Ise, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use "promotion". Of course that includes you as well Yoichi."

"Yes!" Issei replied energetically.

"Sure." Yoichi was the opposite.

Rias then gestures for Issei to sit next to her which he did. She then points to her lap, "Lay down here."

Of course, Issei was taken aback by that but he was also VERY happy, "I-I will be in your care!" he then slowly starts to lie down. "Uuuu." Tears of joy started coming out once his head touched her lap.

"Geez, why are you crying?" Rias sighs.

"Sob, getting a "lap pillow" from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

"If it's just "lap pillow", then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting boy." And that comment seemed to only fuel Issei's joy.

Of course, Asia at the side was looking at the scene with teary eyes, obviously jealous. Yoichi was now leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

It was at that moment that Rias placed a hand on Issei's forehead. "…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

Issei felt a small bit of power grow within him.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used seven pieces of [Pawns] to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a [Pawn]. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of seven pieces of [Pawns]. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal." Rias explained. "That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the [Pawn]. Though there are areas you still lack in."

'So there was actually a meaning to that harsh training! I'm glad that I went through that training by training hard!' Issei thought to himself.

Rias then pats him on the head, "Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into [Queen]. The battle will change if you promote into the [Queen] that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a [Queen]."

Rias lets out a small laugh at that, "It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Riser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!" Issei said, his voice filled with determination.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise." Rias smiled.

* * *

"Alright!" Issei said in high spirit. Him, Koneko and Yoichi were now outside the old school building. They will be partners for the next plan.

"Okay then, Ise, Koneko, Yoichi. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place." Rias said sending them off at the entrance.

Koneko and Yoichi nodded at the order while Issei said, "Yes, I will."

Their target is the gym where they will be engaging in battle there. The ones that are heading there are Koneko, Issei and Yoichi.

"Then I will be going as well." Kiba said as he prepared to leave.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!" Asia replied energetically even though she's nervous. Her ability is their lifeline, it grants them the capability to do things that are a bit reckless.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time.

"Yes, Buchou." According to Rias, the outcome will be decided with Akeno's move.

Rias then steps forward after checking everyone, "Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Riser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

All of them except Yoichi replied. With that, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Yoichi headed off.

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!" Asia cheered for them from behind. Everyone raised their hands and waved at her.

As they were nearing the gym, Kiba leaves them to head to a different direction. It's part of the plan though.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah, you just do that!"

They split up after saying their goodbyes.

The main entrance to the gym is connected to the new school building so they can't enter from there, which is why they went in through the door at the opposite side of the gym.

They came into the back platform from the back door. The curtains were opened so they could see the inside. Yoichi and Issei were about to court from the corner of the platform but then Koneko mutters,

"…Presence. Enemy."

Before they could say anything to that, a loud voice echoes in the room within the gymnasium, "We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

"Well, stealth just went out the window. Oh well!" Yoichi immediately called out and showed himself on the platform, a huge grin plastered on his face.

He was greeted by the sight of four girls. One in a Chinese dress, one in a Haori and twins with green hair, to Yoichi, he didn't know their names but he recognized the girl in the Chinese dress and Haori because of the scuffle they got into when they first met.

The two green haired little girls that looked like twins and were wearing gym uniforms, not so much.

"Why do you sound so happy though!?" Issei yelled as he and Koneko showed themselves as well. Yoichi just ignored his yell and looked at their opponents.

"Two happy go lucky [Pawns] and a [Rook] huh?" The girl in the Chinese dress stated with a smirk. "Well, let's introduce ourselves, shall we? I'm Xuelan, a [Rook]."

"I'm Mira, a [Pawn]." The Haori girl said.

"Ile and Nel, both [Pawns]!" The twins introduced themselves cheerily.

With their introductions done, Yoichi already know who he's gonna fight.

"I get the chick in the Chinese dress!" He yelled in excitement and started charging before Koneko or Issei could say otherwise.

"…I'll take the one in the Haori." Koneko said.

"Alright, I'll handle the twins!" Issei declared.

Yoichi charged at Xuelan, just before he got to her he jumped up into the air and brought down an axe kick towards her.

 **Bap!**

"Hmph!" Xuelan in response raised her arms and blocked the attack with no problem. Not wasting any time, she waited for Yoichi to land on the ground and immediately sent a horizontal kick to his sides. He took note that her feet engulfed in flames as she swung it.

Of course, Yoichi managed to block the attack but then Xuelan quickly followed up by sending a flurry of kicks all over his body.

 **Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

The sounds echoed as her kicks connected. Yoichi was able to block most of the hits. Not all but most. He really needed to thank his training with Kiba, the only reason he's able to keep up is because he's used to Kiba's level of speed. He can also thank Shoji for the physical training, the only reason he can withstand Xuelan's punches was because of the constant beating he got during that training.

Yoichi analyzed his opponents, as much as it sucks to admit it, Xuelan definitely outranks him in strength while for speed, they're about equals.

"Heh! " He didn't exactly dislike that fact, it makes this fight all the more fun. He jumped away from her as soon as her attacks stopped and

 **Flame!**

Engulfed his fists in flames and prepared for more of her attacks, he then charged once again and starting sending a flurry of punches at her.

"Heh!" Xuelan snorted as she engulfed her feet in flames and proceeded to collide her feet with his fists with each attack.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

The sounds echoed once again as their attacks collided with each other several times.

 **BAAAAMMMM!**

Eventually the force of one powerful hit pushed both of them away from each other. Yoichi was now smiling maniacally, not just from excitement, but from the fact that he already understood her attack pattern.

"Alright, I figured you out." He said but Xuelan just smirked as she said,

"Is that so? Let's see!" She then charged at him again, her right leg aiming right for Yoichi's stomach,

 **BAM!**

The hit connected, however,

"Heh."

"Huh?" Xuelan said in confusion but then realized Yoichi had caught her leg during the attack.

"Thing is, once I see understand your way of attacking, IT'S PRETTY EASY TO COUNTER!" He yelled as he pulled Xuelans' leg causing her whole body to come closer and,

 **FLAME! BAM!**

Engulfed his right hand in flames and punched her right in the jaw and she fell to the floor with blood coming out of her mouth.

 **BAM!**

And to finish the job, he punched her in the face while she was on the ground, knocking her out.

[One of Riser Phenex-sama's [Rook] retires.] Grayfia unemotionally announced as Xuelan started disappearing.

"Gah!"

Yoichi turned just in time to see Koneko punch Mira and sent her flying towards Issei who touched her clothes.

"Yosh! The fields are now even!" Issei declared and unfurled his devil wings. "Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

He snapped his fingers and the clothes of Mira, Ile and Nel were blown away. Yes, even their underwear.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooo!" The three girls cried out in sheer embarrassment.

Issei on the other hand, couldn't have looked more proud of himself, "Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!"

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The twins yelled while Mira just looked too embarrassed to say anything. Of course, Issei didn't actually care about what they were saying about him and still kept a proud look, there were even some tears of joy in his eyes.

"...I misjudged you." Koneko jumped in and this did the most damage to Issei as he felt her words impaled his heart. As if to try and get some support, he turned to Yoichi but the latter only answered,

"…You're pathetic," further damaging Issei's pride.

[Ise, Koneko, Yoichi. Can you hear me? It's me.]

It was at that moment that Rias started talking through the transceiver.

"Loud and clear, we're doing fine just so you know." Yoichi replied.

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you three to move accordingly with the plan!]

The three of them then nodded and started making their way out of the gym.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!" Risers' servants became shocked at their action.

Outside, Akeno was preparing a large scale lightning attack. When she saw Issei, Koneko and Yoichi exiting the gym, she launched it, completely destroying the gymnasium.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retired]

Issei was completely in awe at her power. It was at that moment, he remembered some things Kiba said a while back,

"The "Priestess of Lightning", that's Akeno-san's nickname. Since Buchou isn't the age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about Akeno-san, but she is famous among certain group of people."

Yoichi also remembered those words, Akeno's title and her display of obviously having a lot of power are the reasons he wants to fight her someday, her and many others.

Issei then turned to them and said, "We did it guys!" he tried to put a hand on Koneko's shoulder but she avoided him.

"…Please don't touch me."

Issei once again felt a spear pierce his heart at Koneko's harsh words.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades."

"…Even so, it is a very low technique," looks like she really hated him now.

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

Rias said over the transceiver.

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!" Issei said.

Yes, Rias and Asia should be entering the fray soon. The next phase of the plan is for the three of them to regroup with Kiba and go after the enemy at the sports court.

 **BANG!**

Suddenly, a giant explosion was heard. Yoichi and Issei weren't the ones that got hit. When they turned around where the sound came from their eyes widened.

…K-Koneko-chan!" Issei stuttered out.

Koneko was now lying on the ground, her uniform torn and smoke coming out of her body.

"Take that."

Said an unknown voice, when they looked up, there was a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread. It's a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Riser-sama. It's useless to resist." Said woman laughed.

"…Ise-senpai…Akeno-senpai…Yoichi-senpai…" Koneko spoke with a disappearing voice. "…I'm sorry…I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone…"

"Y-You don't have to apologise! We were doing our job! It's not a problem! Just wait, once Asia arrives, she can heal you—"

Issei's words were cut off when light started enveloping Koneko's body and she disappeared.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Rook] retries.]

The announcement was made. Issei's body was shaking with anger.

"Come down heeeeeere! I'll be your oppone–!"

 **Bam!**

"Gah!"

Issei's shout of anger was interrupted by the hit to the head. Courtesy of Yoichi , "Calm down, man. No use losing your shit over this."

"Yoichi! Are you serious?! Aren't you mad after what happened to Koneko-chan?!"

"Not like she's dead, in fact she got teleported to a place to get healed up, remember?" Yoichi answered in his usual calm tone despite Issei's shout.

"That's not the point! She was trying so hard–"

"Then calm down, let's just win this game for her."

"Fufufu. What a noisy [Pawn] boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?" The woman says as she points her palm at Issei. He began to panic but then,

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Riser Phoenix-sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?" Akeno interjects.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ise-kun, Yoichi-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"B-But!" Issei tried to say something but Akeno's face then went serious.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job." She said. "It's okay. I will avenge Koneko-chan. I will defeat this [Queen] with everything I have!"

"Well, he can go but you can forget about me leaving." Yoichi said cutting in.

"Yoichi-kun please don't be stubb –"

"I'm. Not. Leaving," Yoichi cut her off before an insane smile formed on his face. "Issei can go but no harm in me helping you right, hahaha!" he laughed maniacally, "Besides, I'm not satisfied with the fight against that [Rook] chick, no way in hell! AM I GONNA PASS UP THE CHANCE TO FIGHT A [QUEEN] HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At this point, an orange aura was covering Yoichi's body, his eyes were in slits and a smile so wide that his face might split in half.

"Ha~, very well." Akeno sighed, even she couldn't fully handle Yoichi, especially when he's like this. "Issei-kun, go."

Issei was reluctant but eventually he yelled, "Akeno-san! Yoichi! I will leave this place to you two!" and with that, he ran off to the sports court.

It was at that moment when the announcement was made.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retires.]

"Hahahaha! Looks like Kiba did good." Yoichi laughed but Yubelluna didn't seem that worried.

"No worries, like I said, even if you beat all of us you still cannot beat Riser-Sama."

"Ara ara, we'll see about that won't we?" Akeno said with a golden aura coming out of her body.

It was then silent, the opponents looked at each other without saying a word. Calm before the storm, as soon as the silence breaks, it happens.

"…LET'S GET STARTED!" Deciding he wanted to start, Yoichi aimed his palms at the ground and shot a fireball to the ground which caused a small explosion. That allowed him to blast himself upwards right towards Yubelluna.

He engulfed his fists and swung at Yubelluna,

"Hmph!" only to have her block it with her wand or whatever which was also engulfed in flames. "A fire magic user, too bad I'm much better at it though." She taunted as she placed her palm right in front of Yoichi's face.

Sensing the danger, Yoichi knew he had to get out of there. However, he decided to take a risk. He placed the palm of his other hand right in front of Yubelluna's face and charged up some magic.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion happens as they both shot at each other, a cloud of smoke covered the place where they were in the air.

"Hup!" a few seconds later, Yoichi came out of the smoke and landed on the ground, there was a slight burn mark on his cheek, "That was close, barely tilted my head on time."

"You shitty [Pawn]! How dare you!" Shouted Yubelluna as the smoke cleared to reveal her with a slight burn mark on her cheek as well.

Yoichi ignored that, "Ha~, feels good, since we're in an open space now, I CAN LET LOOSE SOME FLAMES!"

He started charging up more flames on his entire body, "I couldn't really do that in the gym since it would burn the whole place down if I lost control."

"Ara ara, very excited aren't you Yoichi-kun? But please leave some fun for me." Akeno said as she prepared an attack.

"Go for it." Yoichi nodded.

 **FLASH!**

A huge lightning bolt was shot at Yubelluna.

"Hmph!"

 **DON!**

The latter responded by shooting a huge fireball at the attack using her wand.

 **BOOM!**

"Try this." Yubelluna as she fired off a barrage of fireballs at Akeno.

Akeno simply giggled as she fired off a barrage of water balls at the attack.

 **DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!**

Their attacks countered each other. After a few minutes, they stopped firing and stared each other down.

"Was that all? I was expecting more from you." Yubelluna taunted.

"Trust me, that ain't all."

Yubelluna turned around just in time to receive a kick in the face from Yoichi. While the two were firing at each other, Yoichi made his way behind Yubelluna did a sneak attack.

"Gah! Why you!" Yubelluna engulfed her wand in flames and swung at Yoichi,

 **Bap!**

Only to have him grab it and,

 **SNAP!**

Snap it broken. "Not much you can do without your wand now can you!?" Yoichi swung his fist at her.

 **BAM!**

Only to have Yubelluna move her left arm in front of her face and block the attack without much trouble. This brought a shocked expression on Yoichi's face, 'The hell?! She wasn't that physically strong.'

"The [Rook] trait of my [Queen] piece." She said with a smirk.

"…Shit–!" Yoichi was then punched to the ground, HARD.

"Consider that a lesson, now you shall explode." Yubelluna says as she aims her palm at the place where Yoichi was knocked towards.

 **Su!**

Fortunately, before she could attack, Akeno used the [Knight] trait of her [Queen] piece to move fast enough and get in the way.

"Apologies, but I'm gonna fully step in now."

 **Boom!**

Akeno didn't waste time and immediately shot a blast of lightning at Yubelluna.

"Ku! That's it!"

 **DON! DON! DON! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Using each and every one of the traits of their [Queen] pieces as well a huge amount of their magic, the two [Queens] fought it out.

"Gah!" Yoichi grunted as he got up, he absolutely forgot that a [Queen] could do that. However, that just excited him even more.

He looked up and saw the battle going on up in the air. Not wanting to let Akeno have all the fun, he unfurled his devil wings and flew up to the battle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Ok, here's what happened so far. Issei and Kiba regrouped, they had a change in plans, the two of them and three of Riser's servants are now at the baseball court after Riser's [Knight] boldly challenged them, turns out Riser's [Bishop] was his blood related sister named Ravel, Kiba was being a badass fighting the [Knight] Karlamine revealing his sacred gear and shit, Issei fought Riser's [Rook] Isabella, won using "Dress Break" and now here we are…did you get all that or do you need a second.

Anyway, back to it. Karlamine smirks after losing Isabella, "Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that [Pawn] and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary [Pawn]." She said. "But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. B-Blowing away a woman's clothes…"

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologise as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher." Kiba apologized.

"Why are you apologizing to the enemy?!" Issei shouts.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune, I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords." Karlamine says.

This catches Kiba's interest, "Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

Once Kiba heard that, his whole personality started changing and he started releasing a cold killing intent from his body.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder." He said in a low voice, his eyes were cold.

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right…If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

Issei was completely shocked seeing the change in Kiba's attitude but then stopped when he heard several voices.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Several more of Riser's servants arrived. Issei was preparing to fight but then one of them calls him.

"Hey, the [Pawn]-kun over there."

"Riser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl pointed in the direction of the roof of the new school building. They all saw a person with fire wings and a person with black wings and crimson hair.

[Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?]

Asia's voice suddenly came from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Riser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

Issei makes a clueless at what Asia had told him, until Ravel comes over to talk to him.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him." She laughed.

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san will also come here as soon as she defeats the [Queen]! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…"

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

She laughed again at what he said, "Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Why is it!?"

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you." She then snaps her fingers and Riser's servant started surrounding Issei.

"Karlamaine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Karlamine nods at what Ravel says.

"Siris."

"Affirmative."

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Karlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honor of a knight". She will defeat her opponent, just like that."

Issei then started being attack by Siris and the rest of Riser's [Pawn] from his peerage.

"B-Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Ile and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs! Also don't touch his hands! It seems like that person has a shameless move that blows away clothes by touching his opponents!"

After hearing that, the twins make an expression of fear.

"That's low!"

"Beast!"

The two of them continued attack him. They were continuously send attacks to Issei's leg, he could feel his legs shake with every attack.

 **BAM!**

"Guhaa!"

He then received a heavy punch to the face, tears were coming out due to the pain.

"Ise-kun! Shit!

Kiba saw the situation he was in and tried to finish up his fight with Karlamine even quicker.

 **STOMP!**

Another attack and finally, Issei could feel his legs giving out. His knee hits the ground, he had no strength left in his legs and his head was spinning.

'Shit! If I faint now, I will retire! I don't want that! I don't want to lose while not being of help to Buchou! Dammit! Why am I so wea–!' Issei was cut off from his thoughts when a memory flashed in his mind.

" _I want to fight you someday when you've mastered your sacred gear. I'll be looking forward to that day"_

 _"Yea, I'll master my sacred gear and beat you!"_

Issei's eyes widened when he remembered that, 'that's right, what am I doing whining about this? Yoichi would've been excited for this kind of fight…he's better than me. Ever since day one when he became a devil, he was already better than me. And yet, he still wanted to fight me, he sees me as an opponent worth fighting!'

 **BAAAAAAANG!**

A shock-wave shakes the whole field! Issei looked up and saw Rias and Riser fighting, clashing against each other by using their crimson demonic-power and fire demonic-power up in the air.

Riser didn't have a scratch, his clothes weren't even ripped. Rias on the other hand was a different case, her clothes were ripped in many places and she was panting heavily.

'It's not just Yoichi either, if we lose this battle, Buchou will go over to that bastard Riser, this is for her sake! I WON'T LET THAT BASTARD TAKE HER!'

With those words in mind, Issei started to stand up again. Boosted gear started responding to his desire and started glowing brightly.

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

 **[Dragon Booster!]**

His boosted gear started releasing a bright red light. Issei only gritted his teeth and shouted,

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Geeeeeear!"

 **[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]**

The boosted gear makes another announcement and a bright red light started glowing with a brighter red light. His boosted gear started changing shape, it stretched to onto Issei's upper arm with the gems sending new information to his head.

"Kibaaaaaa!"

Issei sprinted towards Kiba with all the strength in his legs.

"Release your Sacred Geeeeeear!"

Kiba looked towards him with a confused expression but still released sword birth anyway.

"Sword Birth!"

Several demonic swords came from the ground, Issei then placed his hand on the ground.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

 **[Transfer.]**

In a matter of seconds, the whole area had demonic swords springing from the ground, impaling several members of Riser's peerage.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

They blurted out before disappearing in the same light from before.

[Riser Phoenix-sama's two [Pawns], two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.]

Issei and Kiba were celebrating their victory but then another announcement happened.

[Riser Phoenix-sama's [Queen] retires.]

And that announcement only brought up more good news.

* * *

 **What happened, with Yoichi and Akeno**

 **BOOM!**

"Ku!"

Akeno shot a blast of lighting to Yubelluna which stunned the latter.

 **BAM!**

"Gah!"

It was then followed by an axe kick from Yoichi and that sent Yubelluna crashing to the ground. Their fight so far had been quite an eventful one. Yoichi and Akeno's clothes were both ripped in many places along with Yubelluna's.

Yoichi then landed, furled his devil wings and approached Yubelluna who slowly started to sit up.

Yubelluna looked up at Akeno in the sky, "I never thought you were this good, priestess of thunder but your magic is depleting." She then looked towards Yoichi, "Same goes to you [Pawn], you're quite the fighter."

"There's no need to worry, I will recover if I rest a bit." Akeno commented.

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself. If Akeno wasn't here pretty sure I'd lose." Yoichi followed up.

However, that was when a smirk formed on Yubelluna's face, "Well, unfortunately you're still going to lose." She says as she takes out some sort of small bottle.

Akeno immediately knew what that was and how bad it was. Yoichi didn't so he asked, "What's that?"

"Oh nothing, just your defeat," Yubelluna said and was about to drink the thing but then,

 **SLAM!**

Before she could, Yoichi grabbed her face and slammed her head to the ground, "Seriously? What the hell made you think I was just gonna LET you drink it?" he asked. "But, I guess this is a good time to finish you off."

He took the small bottle from Yubelluna's hand and started releasing heat from the hand that was grabbing her face.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in agony as her face was being burned. A few minutes later, light started enveloping her body and she disappeared.

[Riser Phoenix-sama's [Queen] retires.]

The announcement was made, Akeno was just staring at Yoichi. She didn't expect him to just burn Yubelluna's face like that, it was kinda cruel.

"So, what is this thing." Yoichi asked, gesturing to the bottle.

Akeno broke out of her daze and answered, "Those are phoenix tears, a liquid that can instantly heal injuries."

"Any injuries?"

"Almost, any injuries." Akeno said.

Yoichi nodded in understanding before looking at the small bottle in thought. It would definitely be useful to have his injuries healed right now, but then after thinking it over, he came to a decision.

He then turned to Akeno with a smile, "Here, drink it." He said as he threw the bottle.

"Aren't you going to?" Akeno asked as she caught the bottle.

"I was planning to, but then I realized it'd probably be better if you did." He replied simply.

Akeno then smiled, "Well, thank you." And with that, she drank it. A few seconds later, her wounds were completely healed.

"Well, let's go help the others." Yoichi said and Akeno nodded.

* * *

 **With Rias**

Rias couldn't help but smirk smugly when the announcement on the retirement of Riser's [Queen] was made. She also took great delight on the angry expression on Riser's face. Issei and Kiba had joined her and Asia on the roof just now, Issei promoted to [Queen] as soon as he entered the building. They only had to wait for Yoichi and Akeno who were still on their way.

Riser's face didn't last though, as his confident smirk came back, "Even if I'm alone, you still think you stand a chance? Even if it's just me and my [Bishop], "he said as Ravel arrived but stayed in the sky to avoid fighting, "Tell me Rias, what does it mean to take on an Immortal? It means that no matter what you do, my regeneration will pick it up and make it nothing."

"I'll admit it was a wonderful job considering it was your first rating game but that's it. "Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. It's checkmate, Ri– ."

 **BAM!**

"Gugh!"

Riser's speech was interrupted by an elbow to his face. Everyone was shocked when they saw that Yoichi had just arrived and immediately elbowed Riser in the face.

"You're up Akeno!" Yoichi yelled as he got his feet onto the roof and back flipped away.

"Why yo–!"

 **BOOM!**

Riser was once again interrupted, this time by a blast of lightning that caused an explosion. Everyone looked up to see that Akeno had arrived as well and she flew to everyone's side, "Backup has arrived Buchou." She said.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, it revealed Riser with his wounds already healing. He was glaring daggers at Yoichi, "YOU!"

"Me." Yoichi answered with a smirk before turning to Issei. "Hey Ise, you were real confident so I hope you have a plan. As much fun as this is, I can't exactly do anything about his immortality."

Issei who was in shock broke out of it and now had a determined look, "Oh, right." He said as he stepped up to go in front of Riser but then Yoichi grabbed his shoulder.

"I didn't say you could have him for yourself, we'll fight him together." He said as he started walking with Issei.

Rias finally broke out of her shock and started yelling in worry, "Hold on you two. You can't do it with just the two of you!"

The only response she got was Yoichi yelling back, "You guys can support us from the back."

The two [Pawns] were now standing in front of Riser, Issei glaring and Yoichi smiling excitedly.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies." Riser said as he analyzed Issei before turning to Yoichi, "You on the other hand, can't do much without fire magic can you? I'll enjoy crushing you both."

Surprisingly, Issei spoke up before Yoichi could say a snarky comeback, "Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"…Ise?" Rias had a doubtful look.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' [Pawn]!" Riser retorted.

"Just shut up and fight you two." Yoichi said feeling impatient from all the talking.

Not waiting for an answer, Yoichi leaped forward and shot a blast of flames, "Let's go Riser!"

Riser responded by lifting his right hand and shot a blast of flames as well, when their attacks hit a huge explosion and a lot of smoke came out, blocking Riser's view of the front. Way more smoke than there was supposed to be.

"What the hell?!" Riser yelled realizing something was wrong.

"Surprise bitch!" Riser heard a yell and the Yoichi came bursting out of the smoke and grabbed his face. He then blasted a shot of flames and a small explosion happened.

"Gugh!" Riser grunted feeling slight pain as his face was basically exploded. Of course, it didn't do shit as his wounds healed, "you low-class devil!"

"Try me bitch!"

He hid it well, but Yoichi was actually starting to get really exhausted. The fight with Yubelluna caused him to use up a lot of his magic so he's feeling drained and can't really do too big of attacks. His injuries weren't helping either.

Which is why he's trying to make use of what little magic power he has left. The attack he did was actually quite simple, he shot a blast that doubled as a smokescreen, the blast was only strong enough to handle what Riser shot and then when the explosion happened, the smoke behind Yoichi's blast would block out Riser's front view, leaving him slightly opened for a sneak attack.

Before the two of them could get into a fist fight, they heard a yell, "Hey you damn Yakitori! He's not your only opponent!"

As soon as Riser turned around he received a hard punch to the face. Issei had punch Riser in the face, everyone was quite shocked to see that he was now equipped with a crimson armor.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?" Riser said in shock.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! —If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!" Issei said, the scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 10 seconds. Once released, he will be invincible for 10 seconds.

However, there is a big risk. 10 seconds after unleashing this ability, he won't be able to use his Sacred Gear for three days. That's how the red Dragon—Ddraig, explained it to him. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

 **BAM!**

Before Riser could say anything else, Issei punched him in the face again, this time with his left hand.

"That won't work on—"

 **Cough!**

Riser couldn't finish his sentence as he started coughing up blood. Issei then opened his left hand to reveal that he was holding a cross.

"A cross!? You have a cross!?" Riser shouted in shock.

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish—." That was when Riser realized it, "…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?" Issei asked, "Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

"Haaaaah!" Issei then charged but then the dragon armor shut off.

"Well, saw that coming. Ten seconds isn't exactly that long." Yoichi said.

Riser then broke out of his shock and lifted Issei by the collar of his shirt, however, Issei smile when he did, "Not yet, to extinguish fire you need water, right!?" He said as he took out a small bottle with holy water, this is another thing he prepared before the rating game began.

He then opened the lid and sprinkled it on Riser,

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

 **[Transfer!]**

 **Boil!**

Needless to say, the burning sensation on Riser's body was not pleasant and he lost grip of Issei as he screamed in agony, "Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Hey Issei, let's finish this!" Yoichi said cutting in and Issei nodded.

Issei picked up the cross on the ground with his dragon arm and sprayed a second supply of holy water on the dragon hand, "Asia told me this. That devils are weak against the cross and the holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right?"

"Ku…" Riser who was suffering from the effects looked scared at Issei's next move.

 **BAM!**

"Gugh!" Riser then received a punch to the face by Yoichi, "My teacher told me this, widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings." He said before grabbing Riser's face and slamming his head to the ground, "He also told me if there's anything useful in the surrounding, use it."

Yoichi then jumped back slightly and let Riser weakly stand up.

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the demonic-power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic-power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-san." Issei said changing his stance and prepared to hit his enemy.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you two are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something Devil brats like you two can butt into!"

Riser tried to beg but Issei wasn't having any of that, "I don't care! You tried to force Buchou to marry you…you went to such horrible lengths to force her…even though it's obvious she hates you! That alone…is enough of a reason to take you down!"

""Lastly, aim at the center of the body when you give a blow!"" Yoichi and Issei shouted at the same time as Issei punched Riser in the stomach while Yoichi punched him in the back, damaging his spine in the process.

"Guhaa!" Riser lets out as he coughed up blood. "To think I'd lose like this." That was all he got to say before he fell to the ground on his knees but was still conscious, barely.

"ONII-SAMA!" Ravel landed in front of Riser trying to shield him from the two [Pawns]

Yoichi had lost interest at that point considering he was tired and the fact that Riser was obviously in no condition to fight. Issei on the other decided to say something first, "If you have complaints come at me. I'm always willing to take you on." Issei said directing it at Riser so he failed to realize the small blush that appeared on Ravel's face.

Yoichi decided to just speed up this process and placed a hand on Riser's back as he was still on his knees on the ground, "So, what do you say?"

"I…I resign…" Riser said weakly.

[Riser Phoenix-Sama has resigned, the winner is Rias Gremory-Sama.]

The announcement was made and Issei fell to the floor exhausted.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Rias and Asia immediately went to check up on Issei. Kiba and Akeno on the other hand decided to check up on Yoichi.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"It's cool, just exhausted." Yoichi waved it off.

"Ara ara, I have to admit you were quite manly out there." Akeno giggled.

"To be honest, I think I barely did anything. That was Issei's moment." Yoichi shrugged off before falling on his back in exhaustion.

"So, what did you think of your first rating game?" Kiba asked and Yoichi smiled.

"Awesome, can't wait for the next one." And that was all he could say before passing out, the last thing he saw was Issei getting a kiss from Rias.

Yoichi was sure of one thing, his life as a devil is VERY fun. And it's only getting started.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Can you tell just how done I was at the last fight scene with Riser. I was honestly just DONE! I was taking way too long to finish this chapter and I just wanted it over. So yea, that's it. I'm gonna be working to release a fanfic of a different story so look forward to that. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

***ATTENTION PLEASE READ*Ok, since I fucked up TWICE on the other story I was working on, I decided to take a break and get back to work on THIS story. So, here's another chapter and it's the start of the Excalibur arc. And as to answer the question about main pairings…I'm not sure. At first I wasn't really planning to have any romance happen with Yoichi but as for now, MAYBE, if I give him a girlfriend, I'll make her an OC. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners…do I have to keep saying that every fucking ti–**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **With Issei**

Issei Hyoudou was known to be a very perverted young man. Because of that, he never really had any luck with girls…which is why he's very clueless on what to do with the situation before him.

"Unnn…"

After the Riser incident, Rias decided to move in with him. Said something about bonding with her servant. That's right, in front of him on his bed, was none other than his master, Rias Gremory. Not only that, but she's also completely naked. She was also using him as a body pillow, which means he could pretty much feel her entire body.

A great scenario actually, and he was make the most of it until,

"...Oh, you're awake?"

She woke up, right when he was about to do that which means he had to retreat from his action.

"Y-Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do..."

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

' _That kind of thing happens!? I really can't understand Buchou's feelings!'_ Issei thought to himself.

Rias then hugs the left side of his body even stronger.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up...Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

 **Chuu!**

She kissed him on the cheek. Issei started to wonder why she was adoring him so much. She started doing it even more ever since the Riser incident.

"Umm, Buchou...I'm also a guy...s-so if you say things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

She replies with a naughty voice.

"Sure, I'll do anything that will please you."

"—!"

Hearing her say that, Issei's mind was about to go somewhere else but then,

 **Knock! Knock!**

Someone started knocking on his door.

"Ise-san. It's almost time for morning training."

It was Asia. That's right, Issei was training every morning because he's still pretty weak. Rias trains him like a coach while Asia was like a manager.

"Ise-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. W-Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!"

Issei didn't want to let Asia see this situation. It was already bad enough that she started having a rivalry with Rias ever since she moved in.

Without even knowing what was going through his head, Rias puts on a devilish smile.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and I need to get ready."

"—!"

She says to Asia on the other side of the door.

'Buchouuuu! Why are you making it worse!?' Issei screamed in his head.

The door then opened violently to reveal Asia with teary eyes when she saw what was going on. She seemed really displeased and was making an unpleasant face. And as if to add fuel to the fire, Rias hugs Issei's left arm.

"Good morning Asia."

Rias smiles, Asia who's really mad, shakes her body. Then she puts her hands on her clothes as Issei looked confused.

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?"

What a great start to a day for Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Yoichi**

"Ugh!" Yoichi grunted as he was knocked to the ground on his ass.

Right now, he was currently at Shoji's place getting some training done. After the Riser incident, Yoichi started coming here occasionally while sometimes he would just train by himself.

Yoichi figured out that a teleportation circle wasn't really that hard to do. He already knows quite a bit about magic so it wasn't really hard to figure it out.

He showed up at around 5 o'clock in the morning and the two of them have been training ever since. Even though the retrieving the headband training was finished, it didn't stop Shoji from finding another training method that was just as, if not more, painful.

And that method was sparring. That's right, Shoji said that Yoichi would have to spar with him. Of course, Shoji held back most of his power but still, it wasn't easy.

Getting up, Yoichi got into a stance again, "Again."

However, Shoji got out of his muscle form, "Nah, that's enough." He said as he started stretching, "Darn, I just ain't what I used to be." He mumbled to himself.

Yoichi got out of his stance and sighed in disappointment, "C'mon old man, just a little more."

"Nope, besides, you need to go back and get ready for school." Shoji said as he pulled up his Yukata, covering up his upper body.

"Haa~, fine, thanks for the training I guess." Yoichi sighed and started focusing to start the teleportation circle.

A few seconds later, he was gone.

 **Later**

Yoichi was now leaving his house to head for school. Since the fall season was over, he now wore the school's summer uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt with vertical linings, a ribbon around the collar and black dress pants. He wore it without the ribbon and left the buttons undone, revealing a black undershirt.

On his way out, Yoichi checked his mailbox. Inside, was an envelope filled with money as well as a note. The note read,

 _Hey Yo-chan, hope you're doing well. Anyway, here's this month's living expenses._

 _P.S: Take care of yourself over there._

 _Your brother, Tatsuya._

Sighing, Yoichi opened the envelope and found a huge wad of cash in it, 'Aniki always goes a little overboard with how much he sends.' He thought to himself as he put the cash away in his bag. He'll keep it properly when he gets home.

And with that, he left to school.

* * *

 **Later, After School**

It was now after school and the ORC was having their meeting at Issei's house. The reason for this was because the old school building where they usually had the meeting was going through cleaning.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!"

As for what they were doing right now, Issei's mom brought out a photo album and they all started going through the pictures of Issei's childhood…which is not very good for him.

"...Ise-senpai's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!"

It really was the worst for him, every single one of them seeing his embarrassing past. If he recalled correctly, he remembers his mom saying something along the lines of, "One day when you bring lots of girls to our home, I want to show them your album."

She thought that it would end in a dream because Issei's unpopular with girls. But life turned around and it changed into this situation. How lucky for him.

"...Small Ise." Rias said with a tint of red on her cheeks. She then began to mutter/chant, "Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child"

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!" Asia said grabbing Rias's hand with sparkling eyes.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

The two then went to their own little world filled with little Issei…how nice.

Issei then turned to see Kiba and Yoichi also looking at the album with different expression. Kiba with a smile and Yoichi with a smirk.

"O-Oi, Kiba! Yoichi! You two don't look!"

Issei tried to take it from them by jumping at them but they dodged him smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let us enjoy your album a bit more." Kiba said still smiling.

"Yea man, it's nice to know more about you." Yoichi snickered out, smirk still plastered on his face.

Issei obviously got irritated at how easily they brushed him off. However, him and Yoichi saw Kiba looking at a picture of Issei when he was in kindergarden. There was also another kid with orange hair next to Issei as well as that kid's dad. With the way the kid looked, people might've mistaken her for a boy but Yoichi was able to figure it out that it was 100% a girl.

Issei and that kid used to play together a lot when they were kids. But at some point, that other kid had to move to another country because of her dad's work. Kiba then points at the thing the kid's father was holding, a sword.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asked Issei seriously, his tone of voice different.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..."

Kiba laughed to himself but his eyes were filled with so much hatred it made Issei shiver.

"This is a Holy Sword."

That was more than enough for Yoichi to figure out that there's definitely a story behind this.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

 **BANG!**

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

Issei promptly caught the ball with his gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Ise."

Rias smiled while giving him a thumbs up. The occult research club was practicing baseball at the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing. And no, it wasn't a devil job.

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose."

So said Rias with a firm tone. So said Buchou with a firm voice. Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where they play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, they don't know what it will be. When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so they need to make sure they have the reserves. And in conclusion, they were practising sports likely to arise. Today happens to be baseball. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, they spend their time chatting away in the club room. Recently, they began to change into theirr PE uniforms and practice sports.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

Well it is natural for the superhuman girl, Koneko, to be the fourth batter.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!" Rias said in high spirit.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things." Akeno said while giggling.

"I think I understand. My "Onee-sama" hates to lose." Issei replied

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes."

"Then why the hell are we practicing?" Yoichi asked feeling bored with the practice.

As devils, they were fundamentally stronger than humans. They'd have to hold back on the sports day but they'd still win nonetheless. That's what Yoichi thought.

"We still have to learn the rules and features of baseball." Issei reasoned.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well." Rias said still in high spirits.

"Tch." Yoichi didn't feel like arguing anymore so he just turned away with a click of his tongue.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

 **[KLANG!]**

Rias hit the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, her sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!"

Asia then went off to get the ball.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

 **[KLANG!]**

Rias hit the ball to Kiba.

 **[SMACK!]**

However, instead of catching it, Kiba just stood there like an idiot and got it.

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!" Issei yelled but Kiba just looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Rias who caught it with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry."

Kiba sincerely apologized. It was then that Yoichi walked up to him.

"I ain't gonna push you for an answer…but if there's something bothering you, you should tell someone."

"…Thank you for your concern Yoichi-kun, but I'm fine really." Kiba replied.

Yoichi walked back to his position after giving that piece of advice. It's been like this for a while now. Ever since the club meeting at Issei's house when Kiba saw that picture, he's been out of it.

Yoichi considers Kiba a good friend, they trained together sometimes and they generally get along well. Kiba obviously has some kind of problem on his mind and Yoichi would like to help him out. However, if Kiba isn't ready to tell him, he's not gonna pry for it.

"Okay, continuing!"

Rias swung her bat once and the training recommenced.

 **The Next Day, Lunch Time**

It was now lunch time, Yoichi and his two friends, Hiroto and Takumi, were eating lunch behind the main school building.

"So, Yoichi, your club's gonna be competing in the ball tournament in the next few day right?" Takumi asked while eating.

"Yeah." Yoichi answered simply, he really couldn't care less about it.

"In that case, we've got something to say." Hiroto chimed in.

"And what's that?" Yoichi asked with a raised eyebrow, he didn't like where this was going.

Hiroto and Takumi then stopped eating and stood up. Out of nowhere, Hiroto took out a pair of pom poms and Takumi took out a sign with Yoichi's face on it.

"Just letting you know we'll be cheering you on!" Takumi said a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yes! We'll be your cheerleaders during the event!" Hiroto said grin plastered on his face as well.

""Work hard!"" The two of them shouted and did a stupid pose.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The atmosphere went completely quiet. Yoichi stared at his friends with a deadpanned expression as the two of them kept their poses.

"…Thanks…I guess…"

Despite the awkwardness Yoichi was feeling, his two friends didn't seem to care about it. They just kept on smiling as they got out of their poses.

"Well, no problem, it's only natural to cheer our friend on." Takumi said proudly as Hiroto nodded.

"…mmhm." Yoichi didn't say anything and just nodded.

The three of them then continued eating their lunch.

* * *

 **After School**

That day after school, when Yoichi was headed to the clubroom he met up with Issei and Asia. However, when they got there all the members were already there…along with a few people from the student council. Yoichi noticed that there was only one male among them while the rest were girls.

Sona Shitori, the student council president, is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She's the third most popular girl in school, most of her fans are made up of girls.

Another notable person was Tsubaki Shinra, the vice president. She's a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs. The thing that caught Yoichi's attention most about her was her heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye.

As for the rest of them, Yoichi didn't take much interest and went to lean on the wall at the side of the room, hands in his pockets.

"Student President..."

Issei let out, feeling shocked. Yoichi however, had a good guess on what's going on.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well." The only guy said

'Thought so.' Yoichi thought to himself as he put on a smile.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to." Sona told the guy now known as "Saji".

Issei then looked like he just processed what they were saying. 'Wh…what!? By the way she just explained…So there were other Devils besides me and the members of the occult research club!?' he thought to himself.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri." Akeno explained. "The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn"." Saji spoke up.

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same "Pawn" as me!" Issei said cheerfully.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same "Pawn" as me…"

"W-What did you say!?" Issei shouted. 'This bastard! I was thinking of getting along with him!'

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou." Saji said provocatively.

"Wow." Yoichi said in a condescending tone, smirk plastered on his face

"Heh, are you amazed?" Saji snorted with a smile, apparently not catching it.

"Yea, is your huge dick of an attitude compensation for you non-existent one?" Yoichi mocked as his smirk grew.

Everyone in the occult research club except Kiba, who was still out of it, face palmed when they heard that as they knew that Yoichi was quite snarky and sarcastic.

The student council however, reacted differently. Sona and Tsubaki kept their stoic expression. The other girls however, were snickering at Yoichi's remark but quickly shut up when Sona sent them a stern look.

Saji of course, was not pleased. A tick mark then grew on his forehead and he walked up to Yoichi, "Why you, I'm gonna–guh!"

Saji didn't get to finish his sentence when Yoichi suddenly grabbed his jaw with an iron grip, "A little advice, try to actually do something before you start running your mouth." Yoichi whispered, sending a chill down Saji's spine and he looked at Yoichi with a hint of fear.

Deciding he had enough, Yoichi released Saji who took a few steps back while clutching his jaw in pain.

Saji then took a second to look Yoichi over and his eyes widened, "Wait, I recognize you now. You're Yoichi Kakazu, the so called psycho of the school!"

Before Yoichi could respond to that however, Sona cut in.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-kun, Kakazu-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides…"

Sona looked at Issei who Saji was provoking not too long ago.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He and Kakazu-kun are the ones who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 7 "Pawn" pieces was not just for show."

Saji then looked at Issei in shock, "7 pieces!? Wait, this is one of the guys who defeated the Phoenix!? For this guy to beat that Riser…I can understand Kakazu but not this guy…"

Sona then bowed her head.

"I am sorry Hyoudo Issei-kun, Yoichi Kakazu-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you three, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?" She said to them with a smile.

"Saji."

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me…"

Saji also bowed his head down at Issei reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along." Asia replied back with a big smile.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!"

Saji grabbed Asia's hand and made a complete 180 from how he was treating Issei and Yoichi. This got Issei pissed as he grabbed Saji's hand away from Asia and shook it with a hard grip.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun!?" Issei said with a fake smile. Issei said with a fake smile.

However Saji didn't back down and tightened his grip on Issei's hand as well.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blond bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

They made negative comments as they glared at each other.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Rias and Sona both made a sigh while looking at them.

"Chi. Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club." Saji said as he let go of Issei's hand.

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias." Sona says with a small smile. "I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time."

Sona then got up and tried to leave.

"Kaichou. No Souna Sitri-san…sama. I will be in your care from now."

"Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

Issei and Asia both bowed while Yoichi just waved a lazy hand.

"Yes, let's get along." Sona replied with a smile. "Rias, I will be looking forward to the "Ball Tournament"." She said to Rias before leaving the room.

"Yes, me as well." Rias responded.

"…Let me guess, rivalry?" Yoichi asked smiling.

"Correct." Rias confirmed.

"Sweet."

* * *

 **Day of the Ball Tournament**

Here's to sum up the ball tournament. There were a lot of sports played. One of the most notable game by almost all the students was the tennis match, Rias and Akeno vs Sona and Tsubaki. Of course, with the most popular girls in wearing the tight tennis uniforms and huge chances of pantie shots, it was the highlight of the day for boys.

Another noteworthy thing was the dodge ball game. In that game, Issei was the main target of the guys mainly because they couldn't really hit anyone else. Everyone except him and Yoichi were very popular.

If you hit the popular group, you're gonna be hated by everyone. If you hit Yoichi, you're not gonna like what he's gonna do to you. And that leaves only Issei as the target. At some point, Issei got hit in the baby maker and Asia had to heal him behind the gym.

Also, throughout the day whenever Yoichi competed,

"Let's go Yoichi!"

"You can do it!"

Hiroto and Takumi would make a big scene of cheering him on. The two of them were the only ones cheering for him but Yoichi still appreciated it despite it being embarrassing.

By the end of the tournament, the occult research club turned out as the victors of the tournament. Yoichi had just gotten changed out of his gym uniform and was about to go home with Hiroto and Takumi.

"Good job, you guys won Yoichi!" Takumi congratulated.

"Yea, you guys did great." Hiroto followed up.

"Honestly, I just wanna go home and sleep." Yoichi sighed.

The weather was looking pretty bad since it was raining. It was a good thing it only started AFTER the tournament.

 **Slap!**

That was the bitter sound that echoed through the rain. Because of their distance the sound was only faint but when the three of them turned they saw that Rias had just slapped Kiba in the distance.

Hiroto and Takumi didn't know much about what's going on but Yoichi knew exactly what it was. Throughout the entire tournament, Kiba was still out of it so he didn't really cooperate much. Rias got angry at him a few times but he didn't seem to care.

Even now after Rias had slapped him, he didn't make an expression nor talked. The guy who always had a refreshing smile was acting very out of character right now. He then made a smile that Yoichi immediately knew was forced.

From where the three of them were, they saw Issei exchange a few words with Kiba but the latter seemed to just brush him off. Issei stopped him and the two of them were seeming to be having an argument before Kiba eventually started walking away, leaving Issei.

Yoichi then turned to his friends, "Sorry, you two go on ahead." Yoichi said walking after Kiba, not giving them a chance to say anything.

Once he caught up, Yoichi called out to him, "Hey Kiba."

He got no response from the knight.

"Kiba." He called out again but still got no answer. He gave up on calling him he just placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder and the latter stopped, "Would you wait a second?"

Yoichi removed his hand from Kiba's shoulder and Kiba turned around to face him. He had no expression on and his eyes were cold.

"Yes, what is it?" Kiba asked in a cold tone but Yoichi wasn't affected.

"What's going on with you?" Yoichi asked.

"It's none of your concern." Kiba once again responded coldly.

"I know it isn't." Yoichi started. "At first I wanted to be considerate about your feelings so I didn't pry for answers…but you've been out of it lately. Whatever's going through your head is affecting you, BAD. So let me help you."

"I appreciate the concern. But there's no need for it." Kiba once again tried to brush him off.

"…Look, I see you as a friend." Yoichi stated in his usual calm tone. "I don't know if you see me as one but can you at least give me an explanation? That's all I'm asking for. Just give me an explanation."

"…"

Kiba didn't say anything for a while. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Haa~" Until Kiba finally broke the silence with a sigh. "Very well Yoichi-kun, I suppose I can tell you...Holy sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **The Excalibur arc has commenced. Stick around for it folks, I'll try my best not to disappoint. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and yea, that's all I have to say.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright let's do this. Are you pumped? I'm pumped! Also, a little warning, there's not gonna be much things that are different to the Excalibur arc. The peace treaty arc however, now THAT is when I'll add in my own little touch. I got nothing else to say besides that so let's just jump right into this!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"Holy-sword Project?"

Rias nodded at Issei's question. After the little argument they had with Kiba, Issei, Rias and Asia headed home. When they got there, Rias started talking about something called the "Holy-sword Project".

"Yes, Yuuto is a survivor of that project." Rias started. "There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this." Asia chimed in. She's from the church but it wasn't really surprising that she never heard of this project. A secret project like this wouldn't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy." Rias explained. "Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" Issei asked curiously.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it." Rias replied.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

She gave Issei a second to take that all in before continuing.

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Rias shook her head at his question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…" She explained. "The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

As the unpleasant words left Rias's mouth, her eyes also showed discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia said looking shocked.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world." Rias said with sad eyes. "When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…" Rias made a big sigh, "Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this." Issei handed the photo that triggered Kiba to his current self.

Rias's eyes changed as soon as she saw the picture.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

That's what his parents told him when he asked them, just in case.

"Except when I was really small, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighbourhood."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder…Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Rias started thinking to herself for a little while but then, "Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behaviour will go back to normal."

After saying that, she started stripping her clothes.

"Bu…Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?"

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Ise."

"No, no, no! Not that! I mean, why are you taking them off in my room!?"

It's not like he was complaining but this was so sudden.

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you."

And just like that, blood started dripping from Issei's nose.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Outside, the rain was pouring heavily on the empty street. Standing under the rain were Yoichi and Kiba. They were staring at each other as Kiba told Yoichi about his past.

The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Yoichi stayed silent throughout the whole story. Nothing was heard except for Kiba's voice and the pouring rain.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur." Kiba finished his story. "…And that's it. That's my story.

Yoichi remained silent for a second, taking it all in.

"Kiba…I really don't know what to say to that…" Yoichi started.

Their conversation would've gone further but then,

 **Splash.**

The sound of splashing water was heard. They both turned to see a priest had fallen down and by the looks of it, he was bleeding by the stomach.

"—!"

Kiba sensed an abnormal presence and created a demonic sword. The thing he was sensing was killing intent.

Yoichi took Kiba's alertness as a sigh to prepare himself as well. Was he really gonna get a fight right now? That's awesome!

When they looked towards the direction of where the killing intent was coming from, they saw a man coming at them with a sword. He was wearing the same clothes as the man that was bleeding to death on the floor. It was a priest, and not just any priest,

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

It was Freed Zelzan, the psychotic exorcist they met back at the fallen angel incident with Asia. While Kiba was displaying hostility to the psychopath, Yoichi,

"Well if it isn't Freed. Been a while hasn't it?" Greeted him like he was meeting an old friend.

"Ooh! If it isn't Yoichi-kun~, it certainly has been a while. How are you doing~? Well? I hope so. Now that we've had a wonderful reunion, I'm going to enjoy cutting your body to pieces~"

"Really now? That's not really cool man." Yoichi just shrugged it off as if Freed just told a bad joke.

"Only to you, I however am gonna enjoy cutting you up and seeing your guts splatter on the wall and ground! So can you sit still while I cut you up please~"

"Sorry dude, I don't really feel like dying. I think I'll take a rain check." Yoichi once again replied casually.

"Sorry, I'd do that but–"

"Can you two stop it?!" Kiba yelled cutting into the conversation. He then glared daggers at Freed. More specifically, the sword he was carrying. Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

Freed simply laughed his comment off, "Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you two!"

Freed then got into a stance, holy aura emitting from his sword. Kiba did the same. Yoichi started to realize that the sword was really harsh towards him. Just the presence of it made Yoichi uncomfortable. Could it be what he thinks it is?

Freed looked at Kiba and said, "I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!" Bingo!

Freed then turned to Yoichi, "Of course I'll also be killing you Yoichi-kun~. I did promise to after all~"

Yoichi took this as a sign of no more playing around and also got into a stance. Smile plastered on his face, "Bring it Freed."

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" Kiba screamed as he charged at Freed and swung his sword at him. Freed caught the strike with his own swords and then two of them started moving at an incredibly fast speed.

 **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The sound of clanging metal echoed through the air as their swords hit each collided several time. Yoichi watched them closely, 'So this is Kiba when he's serious. It's hard to keep up with him.' He thought to himself. He was also quite impressed with Freed that he was able to keep up with him.

 **CLANG! CLANG!**

Their swords collided again. Kiba took notice that Freed was several times faster than the last time they fought.

 **CLANG!**

Their swords collided one more time and they stopped. Their swords locked against each other Kiba glaring and Freed smiling psychotically.

"Hasn't anyone told you to heed the faces you make? We wouldn't want our pretty little prince getting stuck that way~. Luckily Excalibur isn't picky it's simply hungry for you blood!" Freed mocked.

"That's enough, Freak!" Every word made Kiba even angrier and he pushed forward and tried to slash Freed but he jumped back and dodged it.

"Now there's a tone of voice I never thought I'd hear come out of you. Good job! Ahahahahah!" Freed laughed, "–Ugh!"

Only to be interrupted by a punch to the face by Yoichi. He couldn't really step in while Freed was clashing swords with Kiba so as soon he stopped moving he took the chance.

"You're gonna pay for that Yoichi-kun!" Freed roared and charged at him.

 **SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING!**

Freed slashed his sword several times, Yoichi just barely able to dodge them.

 **Boom!**

Yoichi shot a fireball to the ground causing a small explosion and Freed jumped away from him. However, as soon as Freed got some distance from Yoichi, the psychotic exorcist quickly tried to close it by charging at him.

'Not this time.' Yoichi thought before shooting a blast of flames at Freed, stopping his charge. Unfortunately, the latter came out of the smoke of the blast not looking too damaged.

Freed once again tried to charge at Yoichi but the latter shot another blast of flames before could get close. This proses repeated for a bit, with Freed trying to charge him and Yoichi blasting him away.

'I can't let that guy get close to me. If that sword so much as touches me I'm in big trouble.' He thought to himself while blasting Freed away again.

"Agh! This is getting annoying!" Freed growled in frustration. He couldn't really injure Yoichi if he can't even get close to him, at least not with a sword. "Oh well, guess I'll use this! Ahahaha!" He laughed as he took out a gun.

It didn't take a genius to know that that fact was bad. Yoichi prepared to try and dodge or blast away the bullets but then,

"RAAAAAAHHHH!"

 **CLANG!**

Kiba moved in to slash Freed but the psycho quickly blocked it with his own sword. Kiba broke away and tried to slash Freed again while Yoichi also charged at him with a flame engulfed fist.

"Shit!" Freed cursed as jumped back slightly, barely dodging their attacks.

"Guh!"

"Crap!"

Unfortunately, it wasn't so good for the other two. Kiba just barely managed to stop his attack before it accidentally hit Yoichi while the latter slipped of the wet pavement as he was stopping his flaming fist.

"Time to die!" Freed took this chance to charge at them. Slashing his sword, he moved in for the attack.

Kiba managed to jump away on time. Yoichi however wasn't and the sword grazed his shoulder as he was trying to catch his balance and jump away.

"Ouch." Yoichi grunted as he clutched his shoulder in pain. It didn't just hurt, it FUCKING HURT! It was like acid, there was also smoke coming out of the wound. It was hard to stay on his feet because of the pain but he managed to do it, barely.

Kiba at the side was looking at him in concern but at the same time was glaring at Freed.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Did you like that Yoichi-kun~. You should know already that this sword absolutely despises devils like you~" Freed laughed. "Now I'm excited! I really wanna cut you up now! HAHAHA! But I'm feeling a little tired now so I'm just gonna go. Bye bye~" he pulled something out and threw it to the ground. In a flash of light, he was gone.

There was then silence. Kiba and Yoichi stared at the place where Freed was just standing a second ago for a few minutes.

"Haa~" Until Yoichi broke the silence with a sigh and got out of his battle stance.

Kiba took that as a sign to do the same, "Yoichi-kun, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, hurts like a bitch but it's all cool." Yoichi waved it off and put his hands in his pocket while walking away.

However, he stopped for a second to tell Kiba something, "Listen man, I can't really say I understand how you feel. I've lost people too but I don't think it's as heavy and tragic as your story…"

Kiba stared at Yoichi's back as he was talking. Not responding.

"…But, just know that you shouldn't try to get through this on your own. If you need a hand, I'll help you out."

And with that, Yoichi started walking home, still clutching his shoulder. Leaving Kiba to his own thoughts.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

As Yoichi entered through the gates of school that day, his mind was still thinking about the story Kiba told him and the fight they had with Freed. The injury wasn't too bad, he bandaged it up after he got home and that was it, not that big a deal.

The first part of the day was quite normal, class breezed on by mainly because Yoichi was sleeping through the whole thing. And eventually lunch arrived.

Yoichi met up with his two friends, Hiroto and Takumi, and the three of them went to eat behind the main school building like usual.

"So Yoichi, you've heard about the rumors that the perverted trio's been spreading right?" Takumi asked as he ate.

"What rumors?" Yoichi asked cocking an eyebrow.

"So you didn't know. Yea, they spread a rumor about you and Hyoudou being gay." Hiroto chimed in.

"Is that so? Whatever." Yoichi waved it off and decided to focus on his food. There was silence for a moment before Takumi started talking again.

"Oh yea, there's another thing about you we just found out."

"And what is that?" Yoichi asked.

"Oh you know, the fact that you can shoot fire from your hands." Takumi replied with a cheerful smile.

"I–!"

"…"

"…"

Silence, Yoichi slowly looked up to his two friends and saw them both with their arms crossed and although they were smiling, Yoichi could've sworn he saw their eyebrows twitch.

"…What?" Yoichi asked, he must've heard them wrong.

"We saw you shoot fireballs out of your hands."

More silence.

"…How exactly?" Yoichi hesitantly asked.

"Oh we followed you when you went after Kiba yesterday. We invaded your privacy yea but we were kinda worried since you've been acting different." Hiroto said casually.

"Yea, we didn't understand much about your conversation with the holy sword thing but the next thing we knew, you were shooting fire out of your hands and Kiba was sword fighting with some psychopath." Takumi said also with a casual tone.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Once again, silence.

"You…saw all that?" Yoichi asked and although he looked calm, the bit of sweat at the side of his face indicated his uneasiness.

"Yea pretty much." Takumi said. "By the way, thanks for taking the time to tell us that you had powers." He continued, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I…uh…I" Yoichi tried to think of an excuse but nothing popped up.

"Oh, and also that business with being a 'devil'. The thing we heard the psychopath call you after he slashed your shoulder." Hiroto said making gestures with his hands, "Yeah, we heard that too."

"About your powers, the devils, holy swords and everything you've been hiding from us." Takumi said as he continued eating.

As they kept on talking, Yoichi was getting more and more speechless. His two friends had just seen something he was supposed to be hiding from people.

"Wait…uh…"

""Explain."" They said in unison. Not letting him get out of this one.

Accepting his fate, Yoichi let out a tired grunt, "Fine. Let's meet at the arcade after school."

"Also, just so you know, we won't tell anyone so don't worry." Takumi shrugged.

"We can get how something like this should be kept a secret." Hiroto agreed.

The rest of their lunch went on in silence. Yoichi skipped club activities that day and spent the day explaining the whole devil thing to his friends. Now they know about the devils, fallen angels, everything. One thing's for sure, this is something Yoichi was definitely not telling Rias about.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

As he was walking to the clubroom that day, Yoichi felt a bit tired. His friends finding out that he's a devil like that took him by surprise. And explaining everything took a lot longer than he thought it would.

Of course, what he SHOULD do is tell Rias so she can erase their memories or something but he wasn't going to. When he thought about it, he didn't see anything wrong with Hiroto and Takumi knowing as long as he doesn't get them involved with the dangerous shit.

That being said, he was gonna keep things the way they are. He stopped walking at the door to the clubroom, as always he was a bit late but it didn't matter...however, things were a bit different.

When he arrived, he was greeted with the sight of all the other members, as well as two unfamiliar girls.

The first girl had violet eyes and long chestnut hair tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy. The other one had had chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes.

Their attire consisted of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to the biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. However, the first girl had slight differences from the second girl but all in all pretty much the same. They both wore a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents over their skin tight suits.

Oh yeah, one more little detail, the blue one had a gigantic looking sword wrapped in cloth by her side.

"You're late Yoichi." Rias scolded. She was the only one sitting on the couch while the other members were standing at the corner of the room.

"…Right, so who're these two?" Yoichi asks while pointing at the two girls sitting on the couch across from Rias.

"They are exorcists from the catholic church. They are here today because we have matters to discuss." Rias explained.

"…Ah, cool." He replied before going to lean on the wall with his arms crossed. It looks like something interesting's about to happen.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." The one with chestnut hair started talking to Rias.

'Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?' Issei had doubts.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist." Rias answered it as if reading his mind. "I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Chestnut hair nodded at Rias's request, "Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago." She said as she looked at Issei.

"Now it looks like this." The bluenette chimed in as she took off the cloth on her sword. Yoichi and Issei felt a chill run down his spine when they saw the sword, "This is Excalibur, it was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." She finished as she wrapped her sword in cloth again.

After that, chestnut hair took out something that looked like a long rope. After a moment, the rope started moving as if it was alive and then it transformed into a katana, "Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." She said with pride.

"Irina…There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?" The bluenette said to the chestnut haired girl now known as "Irina".

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina replied to the bluenette now known as "Xenovia".

That was when Yoichi notice Kiba was glaring daggers at the two. No doubt he really wanted to attack these two right now.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias asked, not sounding the least bit intimidated by the two swords.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town." Xenovia said.

Rias put a hand on her forehead and sighed, "Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias's eyes widened at the answer, "The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel…One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times…I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias smirked at the name.

'One of the leaders of the fallen angels?!' Yoichi thought to himself getting excited. Not only were there exorcists with incredibly powerful swords but now a boss level enemy?! The piece of news got his blood pumping, it's like a situation where he's a glutton and a giant feast had just appeared right in front of him!

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia said, "Our request…No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

'Yea, no.' Yoichi thought to himself with a smirk. Even if Rias agreed to not interfere, he had no problem with going behind her back.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?" Rias said, her eyes changing after hearing the way Xenovia talk.

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Although Rias looked calm, her eyes were saying otherwise. She was getting pissed! An enemy came all the way to her territory and then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive them if they formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Rias's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia continued casually, not caring about Rias's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia say that, Rias's expression softened and she took a breath. "Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia answered.

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias asked in an amazed tone.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

The duo said with straight faces.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs"

There was then silence.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain." Xenovia answered fearlessly to Rias's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. A moment later they stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina apologized.

As the two of them made their way to the door, they stopped right in front of Asia and looked at her.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said.

Asia's body shook after she was called a "witch". That word is something painful to her.

Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia. "Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia didn't know how to react to what they were saying.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well." Irina quote on quote "assured" but that only made Asia feel worse.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said with sharp eyes and Irina looked at Asia with even more interest.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia replied with a sad expression.

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia, "Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

She said as she started approaching Asia, however, that's when Issei stepped in.

"Don't touch her." He said clearly. "If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

Xenovia's answer only served to piss Issei off even more, "Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning." Xenovia said as if it was an obvious thing.

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up…It fuckin is!" Issei snapped. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he was pissed. "None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake." Xenovia answered calmly but then asked, "What are you to Asia?"

"Family, friend, comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies." Issei answered.

Xenovia's eyes sharpened at this, "Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto…"

Rias tried to calm him down but then Yoichi and Kiba stepped up.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent." Kiba said with a large amount of killing intent coming out of him.

"Sorry Issei, but Kiba and I are the ones who're gonna fight them." Yoichi said smirking.

Xenovia asked, "Who are you two?"

"Yoichi Kakazu, someone who wants a good fight." Yoichi replied simply.

Kiba however, smirked at the question, "I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant, a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Oh my god! A chapter that didn't take almost a fucking month to come out?! It's a miracle! So yea, what did you think? Did you like the thing I did with Hiroto and Takumi there did you dislike it? Let me know.**

 **I'd like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who's been following this story and even taking some time to review it. It means a lot. And also, I keep forgetting to say this but if you have any questions regarding the story thus far, feel free to ask me and I'll try and answer them to the best of my abilities.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's time for another chapter! Before we get into it though, I would like to answer a couple of questions I got.**

 **King0fP0wers – that's thinking pretty far ahead. To answer your question, I'm not sure yet. I know that might make me sound very unorganized but yea, I'm not sure yet.**

 **Wacko12 – No, he doesn't. I've stated it before but I'll say it again. Yoichi will NEVER get a sacred gear. That's how I want to keep it.**

 **And that's all the questions I got, I hope you're satisfied with my answers and if not, I'm very sorry. Now without further ado, let's go into the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything but my oc. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Sports Field**

Standing on the sports field is the occult research club and exorcist duo. The match would commence where the ORC had booked to practice for the ball tournament since it's the only place where they can let loose without destroying any of the buildings. Of course, there was also a barrier enveloped in the surrounding so civilians wouldn't see any of this.

"Then let's start." Xenovia declared as she and Irina took off the white robes, revealing their black skin tight battle suits. Even though it didn't show much skin, Issei was fine with just seeing their curves and very much well-endowed bodies.

"So Kiba, which one do you want?" Yoichi asked as he and Kiba as they stood in front of the duo. The other members were watching from outside the barriers.

"…I will fight the blue haired one." Kiba answered as he stepped up.

"Alright, guess the chestnut is mine." Yoichi shrugged as he stepped up as well.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai." Xenovia said as she and Kiba pointed their swords at each other.

They said this fight wouldn't be reported to the church. It wouldn't be a problem as long as it wasn't a fight to the death.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!" Rias warned.

"Whatever." Yoichi waved off.

Kiba on the other hand let out a laugh.

"…Are you laughing?" Xenovia asked.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Taking a look at Kiba's sacred gear, Xenovia said, "…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"…Is that you?"

However Kiba didn't answer her question and just pointed his killing intent at her.

'Kiba's fired up. Let's see if he does well.'

"Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

Irina's sudden outburst broke Yoichi out of his thoughts. He looked and saw that his opponent was looking at Issei. The bitch was ignoring him.

"I can't believe my old friend became a devil…is destiny toying with us to cause such a tragedy?!" Irina questioned in her ever cheerful voice. Issei let out a confused "Haah?" but was ignored and Irina continued, "I finally became compatible with a holy sword and even flew over the sea thinking I could be of use…ah, could this be another one of our lord's trial?! …but by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Ise-kun! I can give you judgment to you with this Excali–Gugh!"

Irina's raving was cut short by a punch to her face, courtesy of Yoichi. The latter let out a malicious smile towards the exorcist, excitement was in his eyes.

"He's not your opponent here. That's me!" He shouted.

Irina quickly recovered from the blow and pointed her sword at him, "Right, for now, I'll bring judgment to this devil! Amen!"

Yoichi took note that the girl's eyes were sparkling which was really weird. Did she get drunk in the middle of her speech or something? Well, whatever it was it didn't matter.

 **SHING!**

Yoichi leaned back to avoid being slashed by Irina's sword.

 **SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING!**

She continued to slash and Yoichi continued to dodge. He thought to himself, 'She's fast but not that fast. I can't let that sword touch me so I'll just do THIS!'

Rolling to the side, Yoichi slid his foot and hit Irina's leg, tripping the girl.

"Hah!" However, before he could do anything else, she used her hands to land and flip to her feet again. She then charged towards him again.

'Ok, same tactic with Freed then.' He thought as he shot a blast of flames towards Irina.

 **Boom!**

There was smoke from the blast. Yoichi looked from right to left, seeing which side Irina was gonna come out from.

"Amen!"

She didn't come out from any side and Yoichi looked up just in time to see Irina was coming at him from above. He jumped back but unfortunately, Irina managed to graze his shoulder, the same place Freed had injured him.

"Shit!" Yoichi cursed, there was that feeling again. The feeling of burning acid and since it was the second time, it was even worse. He wasn't able to hold it in and he fell onto one knee while clutching his shoulder.

"But it only grazed him." Asia said from while watching, looking a bit worried.

'Damn, being cut twice by these things are not cool.' Yoichi thought to himself.

"It's the damage caused by the holy-sword. Devils and fallen-angels get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from the holy-sword to their body. If it were a bit deeper, then it would have been critical." Irina said. "You lost because you were careless. You would be dead by now if it was a serious battle."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…What do you mean "Lost"?" Yoichi asked as he weakly got up, still gripping his shoulder. "That hurt but I ain't done yet. Though, I'm kinda starting to wish I had Issei's sacred gear or maybe a sword. Might've been able to block that."

Irina tilted her head, "Sacred gear? Ise-kun has one?"

"Yea, it's called boosted gear." Yoichi bluntly told her.

"Hey! Why are you giving my secrets away to the enemy?!" Issei shouted from outside.

"Because I can." Yoichi shrugged. "Besides, I'm not giving away anything major like that dress break move of yours."

"Dress break?" Irina asked.

"…Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches." Koneko chimed in.

"Koneko-chan! Why?!" Issei shouted before shooting a glare at Yoichi. He must've known Koneko would join in on the conversation if he mentioned that.

"What? I didn't say anything about her." Yoichi shrugged while smirking.

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!" Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!" Issei shouted.

Xenovia hearing this on the other hand, paused her fight with Kiba, "Boosted gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on them!" Kiba quickly took back her attention with a slash of his sword but Xenovia smirked as she blocked the attack.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

The two then continued their match. Yoichi then tore off a bit of his undershirt and tied it around his shoulder to patch up the cut.

"Shits and giggles aside though, let's continue our fight." Yoichi said as his malicious smile returned and his eyes turned to slits.

Nodding, Irina once again charged towards Yoichi. However, the latter made no move to dodge. Although she was a bit confused, she quickly ignored it and as soon as she was close, she slashed her sword at him.

 **Boom!**

However, instead of getting a hit, Yoichi lunged his hand towards the incoming sword and right before his hand made contact with it, he shot a small fireball. That caused a small explosion which blew back Irina's attack. This visibly shocked her.

Smirking, Yoichi said, "No more dodging, time to make this fun."

Breaking out of her shock, Irina slashed her sword at him again but,

 **SHING! BOOM!**

The same results, "I'm fine as long as that sword doesn't touch me. Blowing it back before it actually hits me really helps." Yoichi said.

 **SHING! BOOM! SHING! BOOM! SHING! BOOM! SHING! BOOM! SHING! BOOM! SHING! BOOM!**

This process continued on for a little while. Irina wasn't able to land a single blow on him. It was actually quite surprising that he could still move like this with his injury. Surely it should've,

"Ugh!" Yoichi grunted as he fell to one knee while clutching his shoulder. His wound must've been kicking in.

Taking this as a chance, Irina lunged forward and slashed downwards but,

"Heh!" Yoichi snorted before rolling to the side and dodged the attack, turns out he was faking it. This caused Irina to accidently hit the ground and dug her sword into it.

"Gya!" He then threw dirt into Irina's eyes while she tried to pull her sword out of the ground. When he was faking the pain just now and fell to one knee, he grabbed some dirt while he was doing that so he's gonna use it. The pain of having the dirt in her eyes immobilized her for a bit and Yoichi took advantage of this.

"Off you go!" He grabbed her by the wrist and proceeded to throw her towards the barrier.

"Gah!" She grunted as she crashed into the barrier with full force before falling to the ground. Not giving her a chance to recover, Yoichi ran towards her as she tried to get up.

"Ugh!" He then proceeded to grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the barrier, pinning her in the process.

"It's over, give up." To prove that he wasn't joking around, Yoichi made a small fireball on his hand. If she didn't back down, he had no problems whatsoever with causing some serious damage. After all, it was fine as long as he didn't kill her.

Irina couldn't really struggle much because Yoichi holding her by the neck was slightly choking her, "Alright, you win." She squeezed out.

Immediately Yoichi released her and put out the fireball on his hand, "Checkmate." He said.

"…That was a…dirty move…!" Irina said in between coughs as she rubbed the dirt out of her eyes.

"I'm a devil. What'd you expect?" Yoichi asked while smirking and the girl let out a grunt of frustration.

Although what he said kinda had a point, Irina was still kind of irritated, "Oh dear god. Please forgive me for failing to cut down this terrible devil." She prayed but Yoichi just shrugged it off.

"It's time for you to burn! And freeze!" They were all then brought to attention by Kiba's shout and turn their attention to the other match. "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One demonic-sword created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Even though Kiba was attacking with incredible speed, Xenovia managed to dodge his attacks which came from all direction. She did it with minimum movement.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

 **KACHING!**

A single swing from Xenovia's sword turned Kiba's sword into dust.

"…!" This left the knight speechless.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy." Xenovia said while swirling her sword before stabbing it into the ground.

 **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

The whole area then began to shake. Once it was over there were clouds of dust everywhere.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path." Kiba replied, his eyes still filled with hatred.

Yoichi seeing the destructive power of the sword on the other hand got excited. Fighting it was gonna be so much fun, just the thought of it got his blood pumping.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Kiba then raised up his hands and made a gigantic sword which he held with two hands while letting out an ominous aura, "The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

He swung it with full force. The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed. "It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

 **GACHIN!**

A violent sound of metal. In just one swing, Xenovia had destroyed Kiba's giant sword. "Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

 **BANG!**

She hit deep into Kiba's stomach with the hilt of her sword and even though it was a simple move, it left a shockwave that just proved how powerful that sword was.

"Gaha!" Kiba fell to the ground after he vomited.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while." Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. She then turned to look at Yoichi.

"Would you like to try? If so I hope you at least give me a better fight than him." She said but Yoichi just waved it off.

"Oh I want to fight you, I really do." Yoichi said with excitement but he never got into a stance, "But, I'm not so stupid as to do it in this condition. The cut from my shoulder is actually starting to kick in."

They all looked and saw that the bit of cloth wrapped around Yoichi's shoulder was starting to get red and there was blood trickling down his arm.

"Mind if we call it a draw for today?" Yoichi asked calmly. Though in his head, he was really disappointed. He wanted to fight but he knows if he does, he's gonna get injured pretty bad.

"Very well, smart move devil." Xenovia nodded before turning to Issei as Akeno unsealed the barrier. "I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

This brought a shocked look to Issei's face.

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win." Xenovia said and just left after picking up her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen." Irina held her cross and winked at Issei before leaving the scene with her partner.

There was then silence.

"Hey Asia, can I get some help here?" Yoichi asked.

* * *

 **Later, In the Clubroom**

"Are you okay?" Asia asked as she healed Yoichi.

"Yea, it's cool." Yoichi just shrugged it off. He really should've told Asia to heal the cut before this fight even happened. That just cost him the chance to fight Xenovia and her holy sword.

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

They heard Rias's voice. They looked and saw Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and a very angry Rias.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the [Knight] of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…" After saying that, Kiba just left.

"Yuuto…Why…?" Rias muttered with a sad face.

Silence fell into the room.

"Awkward…" And just like that, Yoichi broke it.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

It was a day off today and Issei along with Yoichi and Koneko were at the train station. Here's the thing, Issei had a plan of joining forces with the two exorcists and destroying Excalibur. Of course, he only told this to Yoichi since Issei knew he would probably be going behind Rias's back either way, after all, this was a really good chance to get a good fight.

They bumped into Koneko by coincidence but they haven't told her yet. The reason for this is because their waiting for someone that Issei invited so they could tell them both at the same time.

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?" they turned and saw Saji Genshirou, the guy from the student council. The person Issei called over.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?" Koneko asked.

Issei coughed once and told them, "I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

And just like that, not just Saji, but Koneko also had shocked expression.

* * *

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji screamed as he tried to run away but it was kinda hard when he was on the ground and Yoichi having his foot on the poor blonds back. When Issei suggested the plan, he immediately tried to run away but as you can see, he obviously failed. Koneko on the other hand, thought about it and agreed. She said something along the lines of,

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?"

And just like that, she was on board. But then there's Saji.

"Get your foot off me bastard! I don't wanna get involved!" He screamed as he struggled but he couldn't get out with Yoichi foot pinning him to the ground.

"No." Yoichi deadpanned.

Giving up on that, Saji turned to Issei, "Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!" He said and there were literally tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you." Issei tried to reason.

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!" He continued to scream and struggle. Good thing no one was around or this would look VERY bad. "Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

Issei thought about it for a bit and that was pretty true. Rias was strict but she was also kind. Sona must be very scary.

Yoichi on the other hand, had a shit eating grin. He kinda liked pinning Saji down like this. It was funny to see him struggle.

"Sounds like somebody's whipped." Yoichi mocked his grin widening. "Ok how bout' this? You're the easiest person we can force to help us."

"Oh screw you–Gah!" Saji shouted before Yoichi pressed his other foot onto the blonds back and was now completely standing on him.

While they were doing that, Issei speak up, "Hey Koneko-chan, Yoichi. You two know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

The two nodded at his question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

[The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.]

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right." Koneko answered.

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right?" She asked.

Issei nodded at the question, "Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard." Koneko commented.

"Yup." Yoichi agreed, still standing on Saji.

"Hmmmm yeah." Issei concluded.

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members." Koneko said and it was exactly true. They couldn't let this be known to Rias and Akeno. Rias would definitely not approve. Probably say something like,

"Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving Angels."

And Asia, they can't tell her because she can't lie. She wouldn't be able to keep a secret.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse." Koneko commented.

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan, Yoichi, Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous." Issei said.

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!" Saji screamed but was promptly ignored.

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me." Issei told him.

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade." Koneko said, eyes filled with strength. As stoic as she is, she does care about her comrades.

"I'm in." Yoichi shrugged with a smile. He had no reason to refuse. After all, he was planning to get involved even if Issei DIDN'T have that plan.

* * *

 **Later**

The four of them then spent a few minutes searching for the exorcist, with Yoichi dragging Saji by the collar of his shirt. They thought this task wouldn't be easy but then,

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

There they were. On the streets begging for food. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. Anyone with a brain would've known the painting was fake, but it seems Irina didn't.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The guy in the picture looked like a foreigner wearing poor clothes and had something on his head. It wasn't a hat that's for sure. There was also a baby angel in the background playing a trumpet in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?" Irina said.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you're down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Their argument went on for a bit until,

 **RUMBLE.**

Their stomachs started rumbling and they both dropped to the ground.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

They started arguing again, Issei was about to step in but then,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Yoichi walked up to the two, smirk plastered on his face.

"Wait wha–" Issei turned to see that Koneko was the one now holding Saji. He then looked back to the scene.

The two exorcists looked to the devil and was shocked at his appearance.

"You two seem to be hungry." Yoichi said in a condescending tone that fit perfectly with his smirk.

Xenovia simply tried to wave him off, "Leave devil, you have no business here."

"Really now? So I'm guessing you don't want," Yoichi took out what looked like a half-eaten chocolate bar from his pocket, "This?"

The two exorcists froze when they saw it. Part of them was telling them not to take it for the sake of their pride but another part of them that was hungry was just telling them to grab it and chomp it down.

Seeing this, Yoichi's smirk grew and waved the thing in front of their faces. The exorcists unconsciously followed the treat as he waved it. He could've sworn he saw a bit of drool on their mouths.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Yoichi asked.

"I…I…." Xenovia tried to turn it down but her hunger was getting the better of her. Her shaky hand was slowly inching to grab it along with Irina's hand.

"Get over here!" Issei pulled Yoichi back by the shoulder before they could take it. "Can you stop being a dick for a second?" He hissed but Yoichi just shrugged it off.

Issei turned back to the duo, "I'm sorry about him. "We are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

"Okay." The two of them said straight away.

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

They were all now at a family restaurant and the two exorcist were filling up their stomachs. With the amount that they were eating, Issei thought they'd be in deep shit if they didn't pay together.

At least that's what he thought but Yoichi said he would handle the bill since he had more than enough money to pay thanks to his brother always going overboard with sending over money. He said to think of it as an apology for being a dick earlier.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." Xenovia said as she finished up eating.

"…You're welcome." Yoichi said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

All of the devils were seized by painful sudden headache. Yoichi seemed to be the only to not react but his right eye DID twitch slightly.

"How are YOU not affected?!" Issei asked.

"I am, just not letting it show." Yoichi replied simply.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina apologized.

"So, why did you come to us?" Xenovia asked getting straight to business.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?" Issei asked.

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they were giving them hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling them in that family restaurant, and even if they did battle, the duo were confident that they could beat them with ease.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

At that, the exorcists looked at Issei with shocked expression. They remained silent for a bit and Issei swallowed nervously.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia said.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?" Irina raised an objection.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"At least she's not stupid." Yoichi commented.

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!" Irina said.

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?" Xenovia replied.

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon." Xenovia said looking at Issei.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting." She said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!" Irina said.

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?" Issei took out his phone and called Kiba over.

* * *

 **Later**

"…I understand the situation." Kiba said as he sipped his coffee. "To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia then glared at each other.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs." Irina said and Kiba's eyes sharpened.

"Obviously." He replied in a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords." Irina said.

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?" Kiba asked while looking at Irina with hateful eyes.

Irina didn't know how to respond to that. Xenovia on the other hand, "That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba asked taking interest.

"Valper Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"." Target acquired, and his name was Valper.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…" Kiba said. "Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day, me and Yoichi-kun were attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

[!]

Everyone except Yoichi was surprised.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Xenovia and Irina became sharp at Kiba's question.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Yea pretty much. Although I can't blame him for liking a fight." Yoichi commented.

Xenovia shot him a sharp look for a moment before turning back to Kiba, "Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." Her voice was filled with hatred.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write a number on a memo pad. "If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama." Irina told him.

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?" Issei shouted.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Hyoudou Issei." Xenovia got up after saying that.

"We'll be going then Ise-kun. And thanks for the meal Yoichi-kun." Irina said before leaving with Xenovia. Issei let out a sigh of relief, it fortunately went well.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?" Kiba asked.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time." Issei answered.

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba didn't seem very satisfied by that. That is, until Koneko spoke up.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared." She said with a sad face. She's usually emotionless so the sudden change had a lot of impact on almost all the guys here. "…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

Kiba seemed troubled about this before smiling, "Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

At that, a smile grew on Koneko's face and Issei felt his heartbeat go up.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?" Saji asked while putting up his hand. "I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then began to tell them about his sad and tragic story. Yoichi already knew the story since Kiba already told him so he just sat back and drank tea as the others listened. By the time he was done it was obvious it had an effect on the others.

"Uuuuuuu…sob…" Especially Saji who started crying after hearing it. He then took Kiba's hand and said, "Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

At this point, Issei and Yoichi felt kind of bad for dragging him into this. Yoichi especially since he was being kind of a bully. He seemed like a really nice guy and Issei could see some similarities with Saji and himself.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!" Saji said but he seemed a bit shy. "My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

Hearing Saji's confession, Issei felt something inside of him coming out. They were tears, he was completely convinced that Saji was the same as him now. He took Saji's hand and said straight to him, "Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

"…!" Saji gasped before tears started coming out of his eyes too, "Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the High-class Devils oppai… To touch the oppai of your master?"

"Saji. You can touch it. You can touch the High-class Devils oppai… You can touch your master's oppai! I actually groped Buchou's oppai with this hand." Issei said and Saji looked at him in shock.

"Impossible!? Something like that is possible!? You are not lying, right!?"

"It's not a lie. Master's oppai is far away. But it's not like you can't reach it."

"Sucking it…!? Sucking Ka…Kaichou's oppai… You are talking about the nipple right…? The place where you can suck is the nipple right…?"

"Dumb ass! If you are going to suck oppai, then the nipple is the only thing you can suck! Yes! I'm going to suck the nipple!"

"…!"

Both of them then started crying like idiots.

"Saji! We may be useless "Pawn"s if we are just by ourselves. But it's different if it's the two of us. We can fly if it's the two of us! We can fight if it's the two of us! We can do it if it's the two of us! We can make them pregnant and marry them if it's the two of us! Let's have sex with our own masters!"

"Yeah. Yes!"

The two of them saw each other in a different light now. They were the same, they were both two guys who fell in love with their master's oppai. At that moment, they felt their spirits connect.

"…Ahaha."

"…You are the worst."

"..."

Kiba and Koneko sighed while Yoichi just shrugged at their idiocy. The people of the restaurant were starting to look at them weirdly. But whatever, what matters is that now they were on a mission to search and destroy Excalibur.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **And, done. I actually managed to finish this pretty quickly. But anyway, onto important matters. I'm gonna be gone for a while. I have an exam coming up soon and I really should start studying so I'm gonna take a short break from writing. I promise to come back as soon as my exams are over. But anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will see you all soon.**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


	13. Announcement!

**Ok…you're all probably gonna hate me for this but…I'M REWRITING THIS STORY T-T. Ok, please let me explain. After posting chapter 12, I've been going through past chapters during these few days and I'm sad to say, I don't feel very good about them. I've also just realized why I'm able to get chapters out so fast lately, it's because I think I've dropped the quality of this story! I know it might seem lame of me to do this but I honestly don't feel satisfied with this story.**

 **There are quite a few reasons I've decided to do this so here's a list:**

 **1) The pacing, I feel like the pace of the story telling was too fast. I just jumped right into this and gradually, it was starting to feel like an issue. The story is starting to feel extremely rushed for me and I didn't like it.**

 **2) I honestly feel disgusted with myself on how I handle the events. I'm not changing ANYTHING with the original content. At this point, I'm just copy pasting the entire light novel with a few sticky notes in them. The least I could've done was put an OC that was relevant to the story but even THAT I didn't do. Shoji is the only one that is relevant and even THAT'S a stretch.**

 **3) Yoichi, based on the reviews I got, you all seem to like him. However, I'm sorry to say but I feel like I ruined a character with good potential. I gave him so many quirks and personalities that his character is just all over the place for me. I also don't think I've given him ANY character development throughout the story so far.**

 **So yea, those are the three main reasons. There quite a few more but I'm not gonna bore you with all of them. The point is, I'm not very happy with how this story is going and I'm gonna rewrite it. And don't worry, I already have a good idea on how I'm gonna handle the rewrite. I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't.**

 **I wanna get the rewrite out as soon as possible so I'll be working on it in between studying for my exams. If you're interested in waiting for it and will be doing just that, I thank you. But if you think I'm selfish by doing this rewrite…I guess you're kinda right. However, it doesn't change the fact that I'm doing it. I don't think I'm good enough to be considered a "Writer" but I will not stand posting a bad story.**

 **If I'm gonna do something, might as well do it right. Anyway that's all. Hope you stick around for the rewrite. I promise it's gonna be much better. Also don't worry, Yoichi is still gonna be a HUGE battle maniac in it :D**

 **I'm gonna go now. See ya.**


End file.
